De shinobis y kaizokus
by Nemo Robin
Summary: Una vez reunida nuevamente la tripulación, Kuma vuelve a aparecer justo cuando van camino hacia Raftel.Sin embargo, en vez de separarlos, esta vez los manda juntos a... ¿Konoha? ¿qué pasará cuando los mugiwara conozcan a Naruto y compañía?
1. Reencuentro

De shinobis y Piratas.

_Dedicado a Cossette sempai ^^_

I. Reencuentro.

Las balas de los marines silbaban a través del viento mientras el Sunny avanzaba briosamente alejándose de Impel Down. A pesar de que el cyborg no se encontraba presente, Duval había aprendido a manejar de manera aceptable los beneficios del Soldier Dock System. Debido a que Kuma había desaparecido a los demás mugiwara, Duval y los suyos ocupaban provisionalmente el cargo como tripulantes provisionales, pero Luffy no quería meterlos en problemas. Después de todo, Ace, Hancock y él, resultaban presas demasiado tentadoras para los cazarrecompensas.

Debido a su prolongada estancia en Impel Down, Ace estaba aún algo débil, y a consecuencia de ello, Luffy decidió optar por la prudencia y ahora se encontraba huyendo en lugar de arriesgarse a pelear poniendo en riesgo a Ace. Hancock, solícita, había seguido a Luffy. Por suerte para las amazonas, los del Gobierno Mundial creyeron que había sido secuestrada como rehén, no les pasó por la cabeza la posibilidad de que una Shichibukai, tan orgullosa y feminista como ella cooperara con un pirata varón. Sin darse cuenta, Garp sirvió como respaldo para esta hipótesis, ya que riendo a mandíbula batiente declaró que Hancock la tendría difícil usando su Mero Mero no mi en alguno de sus nietos, ya que Ace era narcoléptico y Luffy era demasiado inocente (o baka, en sus propias palabras).

Al primer mugiwara con él que se reencontraron, fue a Zoro. Fue una mera casualidad que se toparan, ya que tan pronto como se había recuperado de sus heridas, gracias a los cuidados de Perona, Zoro había decidido abandonar Kuraigana en una pequeña barca para ir en busca de sus nakama. Por desgracia, Perona no sabía mucho de navegación, y aunado a eso, estaba el pésimo NO sentido de la orientación de Zoro… así que habían estado naufragando sin rumbo por semanas.

El segundo al que se toparon, fue a Chopper. Al parecer unos exploradores lo habían encontrado extraviado mientras huía de unos nativos que querían comérselo en Reino Torino. Interesados en su habilidad, y más que nada por su extraño parecido a un tonakai pese a ser un tanuki (había resultado infructuoso que Chopper les hubiera dicho más de mil veces que en efecto, era un tonakai), total que habían decidido venderlo en el Archipiélago Sabaody como mascota. Por suerte Luffy pudo salvarlo.

Usopp no tardó en aparecer un par de días después, lucía más seguro de sí que nunca. No era la falsa seguridad que siempre intentaba proyectar, sino que esta vez en verdad parecía un Usopp valiente. Comenzó a contar sus aventuras, sin embargo al hablar de Hércules, Hancock lo tildó de mentiroso alegando que Hércules era un mito griego. (auch… suena como la fábula de Pedro y el lobo no? Jeje que cruel es Nemo Robin)

Sanji corrió prácticamente a los brazos de sus nakama cuando, por casualidad, acertaron a pasar por Momoiro. El pobre rubio estaba en shock por haber tenido que pasar tanto tiempo entre okamas. Al borde de un colapso nervioso, casi se infarta al conocer a Hancock. Una vez que lograron convencerlo de que ella era una onna de verdad, Sanji suspiró aliviado y comenzó a cortejar a Hancock, aunque sin el entusiasmo obsesivo acosador que dedicaba antes a cuanta mujer se cruzaba en su camino.

Brook reapareció de forma tan misteriosa como cuando lo conocieron. Una mañana de niebla llegaron a la isla Namakura, y Hancock gritó aterrada cuando vio a un esqueleto sentado en el barandal pidiéndole que le mostrara sus bragas. El pobre esqueleto había tenido días difíciles, la mayoría de los habitantes de la isla lo llamaban Satán, cosa que le provocaba escalofríos. En cierto modo, él, Chopper y Sanji, fueron los más entusiasmados de reincorporarse a la tripulación.

Franky apareció montado en un vehículo parecido al Mini Merry 2, sus aventuras parecían salidas de un libro de ciencia ficción, e incluso Usopp se quedó callado oyendo admirado como Franky describía cyborgs y demás tecnología avanzada. Increíblemente Hancock no lo tildó de mentiroso a él, cosa que dejó algo amoscado a Usopp.

Pasaron las semanas y todos comenzaban a preguntarse donde estarían sus dos nakama femeninas. Ace ya estaba mejorado gracias a los cuidados de Chopper, y aunque era común encontrarse con Sanji o Brook convertidos en piedra, cortesía de Hancock, no pasaba nada importante para los Mugiwara. Ocasionalmente algún destacamento de la marina los alcanzaba, pero gracias a Franky, que conocía perfectamente el Sunny, podían implementar diferentes formas de ataque o de retirada.

Como a los dos meses, apareció Robin en un barco. Iba acompañada por una enorme cantidad de gente que la dejó en el Sunny mientras se despedían de ella con lágrimas de agradecimiento en los ojos. Al parecer, la arqueóloga había ido a parar a Tequila Wolf, donde se estaba construyendo un puente desde hacía 700 años. En cierto modo, las condiciones de trabajo eran intolerables (N/A: casi como la construcción de pirámides por hebreos según yo jajaja), así que Robin empleó su experiencia en rebeliones y maquinaciones contra el sistema y logró hacer que los demás obreros la apoyaran. Estalló una especie de insurrección, se deshicieron de los opresores (la akuma de Robin fue bastante útil) y finalmente consiguieron un barco y abandonaron el maldito puente. Hancock se pasmó al ver como Luffy entusiasmado abrazaba a Robin, con demasiada familiaridad y se puso celosa. Aunque eso no fue nada comparado a cuando encontraron a Nami.

La pelirroja había tenido más complicaciones que los demás, debido a que había ido a parar a una isla del cielo. Aunque, práctica como siempre, Nami había aprendido bastante. Robó un barco y regreso al mar de Grand Line. Usando sus antiguos conocimientos como ladrona, logró reunir algunos tesoros, comida y barcos que cambiaba conforme iba avanzando. Al ver a su navegante, la sonrisa de Luffy se amplió ocupando tres cuartas partes de su cara. Zoro y Robin sonrieron maliciosamente, Ace dormía, Franky, Chopper y Brook lloraban, Usopp tragó saliva y se le humedecieron los ojos al recordar a Kaya.

-¡¡¡Nami saaaan!!!- Sanji corrió a recibir a su pelirroja, pero Zoro le metió una zancadilla y cayó de bruces.

-No interrumpas…-gruñó en voz baja y Sanji observó aterrado como Nami se sonrojaba ante el recibimiento de Luffy "mi pelirroja…" T.T

Hancock bufó molesta y se alejó de ahí.

Duval, Perona y los demás decidieron utilizar el barco que llevaba Nami para regresar a sus vidas. Luffy los despidió con una sonrisa, y reunidos de nuevo, los Mugiwara se decidieron por hacer lo posible para llegar a Raftel y alcanzar el sueño de su senchou. Sin embargo, el destino había decidido otra aventura… muy diferente…. Y muy lejos de Grand Line.

* * *

Un proyectillo que se me ocurrió xD más bien es como un reto surgido a raíz de una conversación con mi sempai. Para demostrarle que sí se pueden combinar los psjs de Naruto y One Piece (Juntos pero no revueltos ^^)

Espero que les guste... y espero, más que nada, reviews XD


	2. Otra vez Kuma

II. Otra vez Kuma.

Los Mugiwara estaban felices de estar juntos de nuevo, y era inevitable que incluso la fría Hancock se contagiara de su alegría. Claro, eso no aplicaba para Nami, tan solo con verse, ambas se reconocieron como rivales, lo cual creaba situaciones tensas. Ace no tenía ningún problema en relacionarse con los demás, tenía el carácter demasiado parecido al de Luffy, aunque era un poco más tranquilo.

A menudo, Hancock solía irritarse con Ace, Zoro, Franky y Robin, debido a que su belleza no les afectaba en absoluto. No comprendía cómo había más gente además de Luffy que no fueran afectados por ella. Chopper y Usopp la obedecían más por miedo, como hacían con Nami, que por otra cosa. Nami la ignoraba. Pero Sanji y Brook… bueno, eran fácilmente convertidos en piedra xD, pero en esa forma no le eran muy útiles.

Luffy estaba demasiado ocupado disfrutando a sus nakama y comiendo de nuevo lo que Sanji cocinaba, como para preocuparse en absoluto en algo como pensar en Hancock de forma que no fuera como nakama.

La hebihime tuvo que reconocer ante sí misma que se sentía algo sola sin todas las amazonas alabándola y cumpliendo sus caprichos. Una mañana se topó con Ace y Zoro, que se disponían a dormir. Suspiró, siempre que intentaba hechizarlos con su belleza se encontraba con que Ace ya se había dormido y Zoro la observaba con cara de "Me importa un demonio, quiero dormir". Robin era bastante amable con ella, incluso había descubierto que ambas compartían el odio por el Gobierno Mundial, sin embargo la naturaleza reservada y un tanto desconfiada de Robin, y la naturaleza soberbia y un tanto difícil de Hancock, impedían un acercamiento.

-Oi, Hancock, ¿Quieres meshi?-ofreció Luffy mientras se dirigía con Usopp y Chopper a asaltar la cocina de Sanji. Luffy estaba de muy buen humor, ya que como agradecimiento de haberlo librado de los okama, Sanji no le ponía tantas restricciones (al menos no por el momento) en cuanto a comida se refería.

-Luffy sama…- Hancock lo observó completamente sonrojada, pero la voz de Nami interrumpió la magia del momento.

-Luffy… estamos muy cerca de una isla, ¿Quieres que nos detengamos en ella o en la siguiente?-Hancock la fulminó con la mirada mientras Nami sonreía irritante. Usopp tragó saliva, y haciéndole un gesto complice a Chopper, comenzaron a retroceder al ver que se avecinaba una nueva discusión entre onnas.

-Shi shi shi será genial detenernos para comprar mucha carne –propuso Luffy con los ojos brillantes.

-Claro, toda la carne que quieras, _**mi**_ senchou-esa frase fue un desafío para Hancock. Se acercó a Nami en actitud arrogante, pero la actitud de Nami no le desmerecía en nada, a pesar de que Hancock era más alta. Luffy permaneció impávido, no entendía que pasaba, solo veía que eso retrasaba su momento de comer la maravillosa comida que preparaba Sanji.

-Lamento interrumpir, pero la comida de Luffy se enfría –anunció una voz tranquila. Era Robin, generalmente era ella quien evitaba que Hancock y Nami intentaran matarse. Luffy olvidó lo que pasaba al oír la palabra "comida" y salió disparado hacia la cocina.

-Robin… -Nami la miró un tanto irritada ¿Por qué no la dejaba partirle la cara a esa engreída?

-Nico… ¿Estás enamorada de Luffy?-preguntó Hancock directamente.

-¿Quieres que hagamos un poco de vida social?-ironizó Robin sonriendo despreocupadamente. Sin embargo se puso seria al responder – No, Luffy es mi mejor amigo, le debo mucho pero no lo amo. Sin embargo, aunque él no entiende que es él mismo la manzana de la discordia entre ustedes dos, sé que sufriría mucho por ver que dos de sus nakama no comparten el mínimo sentido de la camaradería. -concluyó y volvió a sonreír. – La comida está lista, si no quieren que Luffy las deje sin nada deberían ir. Yo iré a despertar a los demás –una sonrisa trraviesa se dibujó en su rostro al imaginar las reacciones de Ace y Zoro cuando los despertara. Hancock y Nami se quedaron sin decir nada mientras la ojiazul se alejaba. Intentaron decir algo, pero finalmente decidieron ignorarse e irse cada quien por su lado.

**

Kuma llegó frente al Sunny con su biblia en la mano. Sabía que Hancock estaba ahí, más aún, estaba convencido de que no era retenida contra su voluntad. Permaneció en silencio unos minutos observando el barco, luego suspiró y levanto su mano derecha.

-¡¡¡¡Ahhhh!!!!! ¡¡¡Es Kuma!!! – gritó Brook, cuando lo alcanzó a ver por casualidad justo mientras se dirigía a la cocina, haciendo que todos abandonaran la cocina y tomaran posiciones de ataque.

-¿Kuma? – Hancock observó despectiva al otro Shichibukai. Ni se molestó en ponerse en defensa.

- Veo que estás muy bien Hancock… Y pensar que ahora mismo todo el mundo cree que fuiste secuestrada…

-¿Qué quieres ahora?-preguntó Zoro desconfiado.

-Debo impedir que lleguen a Raftel, Mugiwara no Luffy… no es tu destino ser el Rey de los piratas –sentenció y apuntó hacia el Sunny. Una luz blanca los envolvió sin que pudieran defenderse, todo giró a su alrededor y salieron disparados.

**

Cuando despertaron, descubrieron que el Sunny estaba junto a ellos, e increíblemente, Kuma los había enviado a todos a un mismo sitio.

-Ese tipo es extraño…-declaró Sanji - ¿Alguna idea de donde estamos?

-Eso no importa ahora, debemos encontrar la forma de regresar a Grand Line… maldito Kuma… descuida Luffy, hallaremos el modo de llegar a Raftel desde aquí. –Dijo Nami enfurecida, las palabras de Kuma "Mugiwara no Luffy… no es tu destino ser el Rey de los piratas" la habían enfurecido.

-La bruja tiene razón, prometí que te ayudaría a cumplir tu sueño, y lo haré. – apoyó Zoro.

-Oi Luffy, ¿Oyes lo que te están diciendo?-inquirió Usopp al ver a Luffy tan callado.

-Luff…

-Shi shi shi no importa, Nami. Aunque Kuma nos haya mandado a donde sea, al menos esta vez tengo a todos mis nakama conmigo –dijo emocionado mientras sonreía.

-Luffy…- Nami le sonrió conmovida. Zoro y Sanji tosieron para esconder el nudo que se les formó en la garganta al oir a Luffy… algo disculpable ya que ninguno de los dos se permitiría derramar una lágrima frente al otro. Robin y Ace sonrieron tranquilamente, en cambio Usopp, Brook, Chopper y sobre todo Franky, se soltaron a llorar a moco tendido.

-¡¡¡BUAH!!! Mugiwara, eso que dijiste es SUPER!!!... ¡No estoy llorando cabrones! – Hancock comenzó a sentir como le temblaban las piernas… precisamente por esos gestos únicos, había caído rendida ante Luffy.

-Shishishi tanto viaje me dio hambre… ¡Sanji! ¡Meshi!


	3. Enfrentamiento

III. Enfrentamiento.

En Konoha:

Shizune entró apresuradamente en el despacho de Tsunade.

-¡Tsunade sama! ¡Han descubierto un barco pirata encima de la montaña!

-¿Nani? – Tsunade se puso en pie y miró por la ventana situada a su espalda. En efecto, se podía percibir claramente el barco con una extraña calavera pintada en la vela. -¿Qué demonios?-preguntó enfurecida - ¡Llama a Shikamaru de inmediato!

Minutos después Shikamaru estaba en presencia de Tsunade.

-¿Es por lo del barco? –Interrogó con despreocupación – Es extraño, técnicamente cayó del cielo…

-Tengo a la mayoría de mis equipos ocupados en misiones, busca a todos tus compañeros y vayan a investigar. –ordenó.

**

Saliendo del despacho, Shikamaru se encontró a Sakura y la puso al tanto; rápidamente logró encontrar a Lee, TenTen y Neji que estaban entrenando juntos como en los viejos tiempos. Naruto y Chouji estaban en Ichiraku. Encontró a Sai saliendo de la biblioteca y a Ino en la florería. Kiba y Akamaru paseaban junto con Shino y Hinata. Media hora después, estaban todos reunidos al pie de la montaña.

-Muy bien, somos los doce. Desconozco el número de enemigos que hay en ese barco, pero por el momento nuestra misión será básicamente de exploración. Si consideran peligroso a alguien, avisen… cada quien irá con su respectivo equipo. Shino, tú estás a cargo del equipo 8, diríjanse a la proa. Neji, tú te encargarás de tu equipo. –miro a Naruto y a Sai alternativamente, suspiró y se decidió por Sai- Sai, te encargo al equipo 7, Sakura, procura que Naruto no meta la pata. Ustedes junto con Neji, TenTen y Lee, revisarán la cubierta – suspiró ruidosamente –Que prblemático es todo esto… en fin, Chouji, Ino y yo nos encargaremos de la popa. Dense prisa. –todos asintieron y partieron a las direcciones indicadas.

Mientras tanto, los mugiwara estaban "ocupados" en distintos puntos del Sunny. Luffy, Brook, Chopper y Usopp, por ejemplo, estaban holgazaneando en la proa cuando el tonakai detectó el olor de los extraños acercándose.

-Alguien viene – alertó y tomó su Walk point. Usopp tragó saliva mientras preparaba su arma. Luffy se acomodó el sombrero, feliz de tener un poco de acción. Y Brook… bueno, era difícil saber lo que sentía, ya que solo es huesos jajaja

-Akamaru dice que ha detectado a cuatro individuos…-informó Kiba y Hinata activó su Byakugan para confirmarlo. Soltó un gritito de sorpresa.

-¿Pasa algo?-preguntaron sus nakama sorprendidos.

-Etto… son muy raros… hay un esqueleto y un reno…-se sonrojó tímidamente al pensar que no le creerían.

-¿Un reno con este clima?-inquirió Shino.-¿No será más bien un ciervo?

-No, sí es un reno - confirmó Hinata -… pero eso no es lo peor… ellos… no puedo ver su chakra…

-¿Nani? o.O-preguntaron ambos.

//

-¿Entonces no son shinobis?-preguntó TenTen. El equipo de Neji había encontrado la cocina y habían detectado dos presencias en el interior. Sin embargo, al igual que Hinata, Neji no pudo encontrar su chakra. Dentro de la cocina, Nami leía mientras tomaba un té y Sanji cocinaba, ambos totalmente ajenos al hecho de ser espiados.

-¿Qué hacemos?-preguntó Lee, cuando un grito de mujer enfurecida los interrumpió.

//

Naruto, Sakura y Sai llegaron a cubierta, solo había dos mujeres. Una leía y la otra se miraba en un espejo. Iban a regresar donde Shikamaru, cuando una mano surgida de la nada, detuvo cada una de sus extremidades impidiéndoles moverse. Entonces vieron a la mujer del libro mirar hacia donde estaban ellos con una sonrisa.

-Tenemos compañía, Hancock san…

Hancock quedó sorprendida al ver a tres tipos de apariencia extraña en cubierta. Un rastro de mal humor se acentúo en su hermoso rostro.

-Creo que fuimos descubiertos…-comentó de manera innecesaria Sakura.

-Bien, peleemos – ordenó Naruto.

-¡Baka, esas no son las órdenes!-gritó con fuerza la pelirrosa, haciendo que todos los que estaban en el barco, se pusieran en guardia.

//

Shikamaru, Chouji y Shino observaban la popa. Había tres hombres, uno moreno con sombrero que roncaba a pierna suelta. El otro de cabello verde que abrazaba tres katana mientras permanecía con los ojos cerrados. El tercero usaba tanga y estaba ocupado aserrando madera. Era casi increíble que a pesar del ruido, los otros dos no despertaran. El de cabello verde abrió los ojos de repente y se levantó. Oyeron como le comentaba al de la tanga que iría al baño.

-Son… raros…- musitó Ino. "Aunque los dos que dormían…" pensó al ver lo bien que estaban ambos. (N/A: ¿Y quién no pensaría eso? *¬*)

-¿Nani? ¿Quién demonios son ustedes?-preguntó una voz ruda a sus espaldas. Para mala suerte del equipo 10, Zoro se había perdido (cosa rara) y había terminado justo detrás de ellos. Los miraba sombríamente, lo cual le provocó un escalofrío a Ino y Chouji, pero Shikamaru reaccionó rápidamente y con su sombra logró atrapar a Zoro. Entonces alcanzaron a oír el grito de Sakura.

-Maldición… nos han descubierto…

-¿Qué me hiciste? ¿Una akuma no mi? ¿Por qué no puedo moverme?-preguntó Zoro mientras intentaba comprender qué diablos era eso… ¿Acaso la Kage Kage no mi no se la había comido ya Moria? ¿Cómo un tipo de peinado raro podía controlar las sombras?

-¿Akuma no mi?-ninguno de los tres comprendió el significado de eso.

-¡Oi, Franky! Tenemos compañía…-avisó Zoro sin responder que era una Akuma no mi.

-¿Qué? ¿Polizontes en mi SUPER sunny? Oi, Ace nee san, despierta –dijo mientras sacudía violentamente a Ace. Finalmente el pobre narcoléptico abrió los ojos.

-¿Qúe pasa? ¿Ya está la cena?-preguntó totalmente desubicado, provocando que una gota de sudor resbalar por la nuca de todos.

//

-¿Esa no sería la voz de Robin swan o Hancock sama? –preguntó Sanji mientras salía apresurado de la cocina seguido por Nami.

-Espero que haya sido Hancock cayendo al mar – bromeó (tal vez no tan en broma xD) la pelirroja. Cerca de ellos, Neji y compañía no sabían qué hacer.

-Naruto baka, ya lo descubrieron…-murmuró irritado Neji.

-Bien, creo que no nos queda otra opción más que pelear… ¡Pongamos el nombre de Konoha en alto usando la fuerza de la juventud! –exclamó en voz demasiado alta, un exaltado Lee.

-¿Hay alguien ahí? –preguntó Nami un tanto nerviosa mientras sacaba su Perfect Clima Tact.

-¡Lee, eres un baka! – lo reprendió TenTen. La muchacha suspiró ruidosamente - ¿Por qué no simplemente les preguntamos que hacen aquí?

-Nami san, quédate detrás de mí, yo te protegeré- dijo Sanji. Entonces Tenten apareció, por desgracia, Sanji la confundió con un okama (XD ya lo deje traumado jajaja) y gritó un tanto aterrado:

-¡¡¡Ah un okama!!! – esto le granjeó un par de golpes por parte de Nami y Tenten.

-¡¡No soy un okama!! // ¿Qué no ves que es una onna, pedazo de baka? ¡Supéralo!

-¿Ah? ¡Tienes razón Nami san! Como siempre, mi bella pelirroja tiene la razón – se acercó galantemente a Tenten que lo observó entre aterrada y sorprendida – Mis disculpas, bella señorita… tuve un experiencia poco agradable que ahora es recompensada con creces, ya que se me permite conocer damas tan hermosas como tú – se inclinó para besar su mano, cuando una patada de Lee lo obligó a ponerse en guardia.

-No puedo permitir una ofensa así hecha a mi nakama – recitó Lee en pose de galán –Yo seré tu oponente, sujeto de cejas raras…

-Y quien lo dice…- mencionó Nami frustrada- Yosh, Sanji kun, encárgate del tipo en leotardo, yo me encargaré de ella…- apuntó su Perfect Clima Tact hacia Tenten.

-Pero…-comenzó a decir Tenten, en un intento por explicarles que solo querían hablar, sin embargo fue en vano.

-Tienen facha de cazarrecompensas…-bravuconeó Nami y comenzó la pelea: Tenten vs Nami y Lee vs Sanji. Neji observaba atónito la escena, incluso de cerca podía corroborar que no se había equivocado. No había ni un rastro de chakra en aquellos dos, sin embargo ambos parecían estar llenos de fuerza. Tenten había encontrado una digna rival, e incluso era sorprendente ver como la pelirroja podía, prácticamente, controlar el clima generando tormentas y creando espejismos. El rubio no usaba técnicas ninjas, pero sus patadas eran tan potentes como las de Lee. A decir verdad, Neji dudaba que de no ser porque Lee usaba el Taijutsu mejor que nadie, no habría un ninja (solo tal vez, Gai) en toda Konoha capaz de hacerle frente al rubio en un combate cuerpo a cuerpo.

//

El grito de Sakura llegó también hasta donde estaba el equipo 8:

-Baka Naruto… apuesto a que ya lo descubrieron – dijo con pesimismo Kiba.

-Ki-Kiba kun… no digas esas cosas… -respondió Hinata sonrojada. Sabía que lo más probable era que Kiba tuviera razón, pero hombre, no debería decirlo tan abiertamente.

-¿Oyen eso?-interrumpió Shino al escuchar un ruido de algo que atravesaba el aire. Al asomarse vieron como había dos manos aferradas cerca de donde se encontraban. En nada, un sujeto con sombrero de paja y enorme sonrisa estaba frente a ellos.

-Shishishi ¿Quiénes son ustedes? – cerca de ahí, Usopp, Brook y Chopper seguían a Luffy.

-Oi Luffy, deja de actuar por tu cuenta…-se quejó Usopp.

-Son más aparte de ellos, son como 12…-informó Chopper mientras olfateaba en el aire.

-¡¡¡Ah un tonakai que habla!!! –exclamaron sorprendidos Kiba y Hinata.

-¡Que no soy un tanuki!-repeló Chopper, antes de caer en la cuenta de que esta vez, si lo habían llamado tonakai. – Ah gommen, es la costumbre…

-Yohohoho pero que situación tan extravagante… siento que mi cerebro me está jugando alguna pasada… aunque claro, yo no tengo cerebro porque solo soy huesos yohohoho –Luffy le celebró la gracia a Brook riendo a mandíbula batiente. Hinata y Kiba dudaron sobre reír o no, el esqueleto era gracioso después de todo. Entonces Akamaru se lanzó sobre Brook ladrando entusiasmado al ver tantos huesos juntos. Brook gritó aterrado y comenzó a huir de él.

-¡Por favor no te lo comas! –pidió Chopper mientras perseguía a Akamaru.

-Oi, reno parlante, aléjate de Akamaru…-advirtió Kiba, que comenzó a su vez a perseguir a Chopper, quedando en una especie de cadena: Kiba siguiendo a Chopper, Chopper a Akamaru y Akamaru a Brook.

-¿Tienes hambre? … Le diré a nuestro cocinero que te preparé algo de comer… ¿Nani? ¿Técnica ninja?- los humanos (a excepción de Kiba) no entendieron nada, pero al parecer Chopper y Akamaru estaban conversando.

-¿Entiendes lo que dice Akamaru?-Kiba se paró en seco. Era la primera vez que conocía a alguien que no era de su clan que pudiera comprender el lenguaje de Akamaru.

-Shishishi que tipos tan raros…-comentó Luffy que era quien más estaba disfrutando la absurda persecución.

-¿Nosotros somos los raros? –ironizó Shino, el único que permanecía serio. -¿Qué es lo que buscan en Konoha?

-Shishishi así que estamos en Hokona… vaya nombre raro – Luffy encontraba todo aquello cada vez más divertido. Entonces vio los ojos de Hinata, que aún intentaba encontrar chakra en sus cuerpos. -¡Sugoi!- exclamó y de un salto se plantó frente a la Hyuga. - ¿Quieres ser mi nakama?-sin responder Hinata le lanzó un golpe al tenerlo tan cerca… en cierto modo esa sonrisa le recordó la de Naruto. El cuello de Luffy se estiró hacia atrás, pero su cuerpo no se movió.

-¿Qué demonios es ese tipo?-preguntó Kiba.

-Shishishi soy un hombre de goma-presumió Luffy mientras se estiraba los cachetes de forma absurda.

-¡Dejen de fraternizar! ¿Qué no ven que ellos nos están invadiendo?-gritó Usopp al observar como Luffy ya estaba empezando con sus intentos de integrar nakamas nuevos.

-¿Nosotros? ¡Ustedes son los que están invadiendo Konoha! –respondió Kiba. Usopp y él se miraron fijamente por unos segundos y luego comenzaron a pelear. Chopper observaba sorprendido la escena ¿Desde cuándo era Usopp el primero en tomar la iniciativa para una pelea en lugar de tomar la iniciativa para huir? ¿Qué había pasado con su enfermedad "no-puedo-pelear-contra-tipos-raros"? Una idea peligrosa acometió al renito:

-¡¡Ah Usopp!! ¡Estás delirando! ¡Te has contagiado de la enfermedad "hacer-todo-lo-que-Usopp-nunca-hace"! –sacó su estetoscopio y comenzó a perseguir al narizón.

-Oi Chopper, déjame en paz, que debemos defender al Sunny…

-¿El reno es un doctor? – inquirió Shino. Al contrario de Luffy, comenzaba a hartarle tanta situación absurda.

-Yohohoho sí, verás, el se comió la Hito Hito no mi, gracias a lo cual es un reno con el cerebro de un hombre…-respondió Brook, que ya se encontraba cómoda y familiarmente sentado junto a Shino mientras bebía te. A su lado Hinata volteó hacia él.

-¿Hito Hito no mi?

-¡Oh! ¡Pero qué encantadora dama! ¿Serías tan amable de mostrarme tus bragas?-pidió cortésmente. Hinata se puso de mil colores y Shino se enfureció.

- Deja en paz a Hinata, esqueleto pervertido, yo seré tu rival…- los bichos comenzaron a salir de sus ropas haciendo que Brook lanzara un grito de terror y se echara a correr.

-¡Odio a los insectos! –exclamó lleno de pavor mientras huía por todo el barco perseguido por Shino y sus insectos. Por su lado, Usopp había logrado convencer a Chopper de que no estaba enfermo, y que su deber como bravo guerrero de mar, era proteger al barco. Contagiado por el entusiasmo, Chopper se dispuso a pelear, quedando las peleas: Usopp y Chopper vs Akamaru y Kiba, y Shino vs Brook.

-Shishishi Brook es tan divertido-comentó Luffy mientras comía un enorme pedazo de carne (no me pregunten de donde lo sacó xD). Hinata se quedó dudando por unos segundos, luego decidió que ella también debía pelear. Volvió a activar su Byakugan y se plantó frente a Luffy.

-Yo seré tu oponente…-dijo decidida. O.O Hinata vs Luffy???

//

-Descuida, Nico, me encargaré de ellos en un santiamén… no permitiré que se acerquen a Luffy sama…

-De hecho, he detectado más aparte de ellos. Luffy está peleando en estos momentos con una joven de ojos blancos –informó Robin tranquilamente.

-¿Será Hinata?-se preguntó Naruto, pero entonces Hancock se paró frente a ellos.

-Entonces no tengo tiempo que perder… ¡¡¡Mero Mero Merrow!!!- gritó Boa mientras juntaba sus manos en forma de corazón. El rayo partió transformando en piedra a los tres. Entonces, inexplicablemente, los tres desaparecieron en una nube de humo.-¿Nani?

-No creerías que nos dejaríamos atrapar tan fácil… logramos hacer un cambiazo antes de que eso nos tocara – alardeó Naruto, mientras él, Sai y Sakura estaban a salvo, a unos pasos de las dos onnas.- ¡¡Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!! – al instante aparecieron cincuenta Narutos que rodearon a Robin y a Hancock.

-Interesante – comentó Robin sin perder la calma. – Doscientas fleur… ¡Clutch! – rápidamente cuatro pares de brazos surgieron de cada réplica de Naruto y las "asesinaron". Incluso Sai quedó pasmado al ver eso. Naruto desencajó la mandíbula.

-¿Qué tipo de Ninjutsu es ese? –preguntó Sakura perpleja.

-¿Ninjutsu?-preguntaron Hancock y Robin al mismo tiempo.

//

-Muy bien, ya que se están poniendo chulitos arreglemos esto…- comentó Franky mientras se tronaba los nudillos. – Ace… yo me encargo del gordito, tú libera a Zoro… -Ino y Shikamaru miraron aterrados hacia donde estaba Chouji.

-¿A quién llamaste gordito?-preguntó agresivamente para luego lanzarse sobre el cyborg.

-Te lo encargo Franky- Ace bostezó y se acercó a Zoro y Shikamaru. - ¿Eh? ¿Una akuma no mi? –preguntó interesado al ver la sombra.

-Ino, no bajes la guardia…-pidió Shikamaru, Ino asintió y se colocó en posición de ataque.

-¡¡Shintenshin no Jutsu!!-al instante, su cuerpo cayó al suelo en tanto que su mente se transportaba al cerebro de Ace. *Dentro del cerebro de Ace:

-Bien… lo logré… ¿qué pasa?-se preguntó Ino al sentir como una extraña niebla invadía el interior de su víctima.*

*Fuera del cerebro de Ace:

-¡Ino! ¡Despierta!- exclamó Shikamaru al ver como el cuerpo de Ace se dormía parado.

- Es inútil, ese tipo se duerme en las situaciones más absurdas…-informó Zoro.

-¿Cómo que se duerme? –preguntó Shikamaru. Definitivamente, estos tipos eran raros.

Franky gritó enfurecido al ver com Chouji incrementaba su tamaño para atacarlo, causándole de paso, serios daños al Sunny.

-¡¡Acabas de firmar tu sentencia de muerte!! – gritó el cyborg. -¡¡¡COUP DE VENT!!!

* * *

Jeje tercer cpi... intentare subir el cuarto lo más pronto posible...

Advierto de una vez... Soy anti-Sakura, si alguno de los que lea este fic, ha leido los otros (ya sean Naruto o One Piece) sabrán que soy anti-Hancock y anti-Sakura. Sin embargo, hare lo posble por no asesinarlas en el fic (no prometo nada jajaja *broma, broma*)

Tengo parejas establecidas para este fic: LuNa y ZoRo, que son mis favoritas... PERO no pienso poner a Sakura ni con Sai ni con Naruto... y menos con Sasuke xD

A decir verdad aún no elijo la pareja de Naruto... me gusta el NaruHina, pero también el NaruSai, el GaaNaru y el NaruSasu xD (mente yaoi jajaja) así que los dejare elegir la pareja de Naruto ^^

Parejas de Naruto serán: Shikamaru y Temari... tal vez InoChouji... y claro, Asuma y Kurenai ^^ (see, en este fic Asuma sigue con vida jajaja si Sakura vive xq Asuma san no???) xD

Espero que les guste mi locura... en especial a Cossette sempai (más te vale que sí, me exprimí mi cerebro pensando quien pelearía contra quien y por que ^^u)

Nos leemos!!


	4. No siempre hablando se entiende la gente

IV. No siempre hablando se entiende la gente…

-¿Qué es un ninjutsu? –preguntó cortésmente Robin mientras sus brazos fleur mantenían inmovilizada a Sakura, de forma poco cómoda (es decir, en el piso, con las manos detenidas por la espalda y una tercera sosteniendo su rostro contra el suelo evitando que se levantara XD). Sai y Naruto no se decidían a atacar a Robin por temor a que la mujer decidiera hacerle a Sakura lo mismo que a los clones de Naruto.

Por su parte, a pesar de que al parecer Robin no sabía que era el ninjutsu, había logrado darse cuenta de que si les impedía hacer movimientos raros con sus manos, ellos eran totalmente inofensivos.

-¿Qué importa qué demonios sea esa tontería del ninjutsu?-estalló Hancock con impaciencia. –¡Luffy sama está en peligro! ¡Debemos ayudarlo!

-¿Crees que alguien como Luffy va a ser derrotado tan fácilmente?-preguntó Robin disfrutando la expresión de contrariedad que surgió en el rostro de la hebihime.

-Yo no quise decir eso… me refería a…

-Tranquila, Hancock san, Luffy estará bien….- en eso, los gritos de Brook las interrumpieron.

-¡¡¡¡Ahhhhh Robin san!!!! ¡¡¡Hancock san!!!- de forma cómica, Brook saltó a los brazos de Hancock mientras temblaba descontroladamente. Hancock lo atrapó por reflejo, pero al ver la cara divertida de Robin reaccionó. En verdad era ridículo que ella terminara cargando al esqueleto pervertido como si fueran recién casados. (o sea, Brook en sus brazos, con los suyos rodenado el cuello de Hancock)

-Eso… es un esqueleto…-comentó Sai sin entender en absoluto que demonios pasaba en ese barco. Naruto se había escondido detrás de él.

-U-u-un f-f-fa-fa-fantasma…

-¿Un fantasma?-preguntó aterrado Brook haciendo que una gotita de sudor resbalara por la nuca de los presentes. Como al tiempo que gritó esto, se abrazó aún más a Hancock, la mujer terminó por perder completamente la paciencia.

-¿Qué te has creído, insolente? –intentó lanzarlo al suelo, pero Brook no la soltó.

-¡¡¡No!!! ¡¡¡No me bajes Hancock san!!!

-¿Por qué estás tan aterrado? ¿Qué te puede dar miedo si tú mismo eres un maldito esqueleto ambulante?- le replicó indignada. Sakura concordaba con ella, aunque al contrario de Naruto, ella sentía interés profesional… ¿Cómo podía un esqueleto caminar como si aún estuviera vivo? Sería interesante estudiarlo… tenía que comunicárselo a Tsunade sama cuanto antes.

-Así que aquí estás…-comentó una voz tranquila y varonil. Robin y Hancock lo observaron. Era un tipo que llevaba prácticamente toda la cara oculta.

-¡Shino!-exclamó Naruto.

-¿De él huías? ¡Solo es un niñó!-se mofó Hancock provocando que Brook se deprimiera.

-No seas cruel, Hancock san, huía de sus insectos…

-¿De sus insec…? ¡¡Ah!! ¡Qué asqueroso! – comentó la hermosa mujer con repulsión al ver como Shino liberaba sus insectos. -¿Qué esperas? ¡Ataca!-le ordenó a su serpiente que se lanzó sobre los insectos. Al ver a la serpiente Brook se bajó de los brazos de Hancock y fue a refugiarse junto a Robin.

-¡Kage Bunshin no jutsu!-exclamó Naruto aprovechando la distracción de Robin al tratar de calmar a Brook. Robin sonrió condescendiente mientras cruzaba sus brazos.

-¡Quinientas fleur! ¡Clu…!-una especie de quimera se abalanzó sobre ella desconcentrándola y de paso liberando a Sakura. -¿Qué…?

-¡Robin san! – el esqueleto se interpuso entre "esa cosa" y su nakama desenvainando su espada. un reguero de tinta cayo al suelo cuando la katana de Brook atraveso esa cosa.

-¡Bien hecho, Sai! –exclamó Sakura, libre gracias a que eso había distraido a Robin. La pelirrosa aprovechó para colocarse su guante protector, preparada para lo que pudiera ocurrir. Robin observó con interés al joven pelinegro, él había lanzado el ataque. Su sonrisa parecía un reflejo de la suya propia. "Es escalofriante" pensó Naruto al observarlos a ambos en lo que parecía un desfile de antifaces. Ambas sonrisas ocultaban algo. Las copias de Naruto se observaron entre sí, ¿A quién debían de atacar?

-Descuida, Robin san, yo me encargaré de él- Brook perdió su miedo, o al menos lo disimuló y se plantó frente a Sai con su katana en la mano. Sai permaneció imperturbable, a pesar de que el hecho de que un esqueleto (faldero, hacia tan solo unos minutos) ahora se encontraba amenazándolo con una espada.

La serpiente de Hancock seguía luchando contra los insectos de Shino, pero la batalla no se decidía a favor de ninguno. Robin se había deshecho de los clones de Naruto y el rubio ya no sabía que hacer. (recordemos que siempre se priva Masashi Kishimoto con esa técnica y cada pelea, Naruto lo hace unas cinco veces xD)

-Ttebayo… destruye a mis clones con mucha facilidad… T.T

**

Chouji había logrado evitar el Coup de vent del corpulento cyborg, pero se encontraba en dificultades esquivando las bolas de fuego que el cyborg le lanzaba. Era una técnica muy parecida a la de los Uchiha, pero el tipo extravagante no realizaba ningún sello.

-Oi, ¿Cómo logras hacer esa técnica sin sellos ninjas?-preguntó por fin, picado por la curiosidad.

-¿Ninjas? Amigo, se te zafó un tornillo… ¿De dónde sacas eso de ninjas?-Franky lo observó detenidamente. Tal vez el chico estaba loco, había reaccionado violentamente y ahora hablaba de unos "ninjas" que nadie más conocía. "Con que bola de chalados nos hemos topado"

**

Neji observaba los movimientos rápidos de Sanji y Lee, ambos parecían un par de relámpagos, costaba trabajo seguirlos. Tenten había sembrado la cubierta de kunais, shurikens, sellos explosivos, cuchillos y demás armas. Apenas y había logrado herir a Nami en un brazo, pero la akage ya la tenía casi en su límite. Tenten ya casi no tenía chakra, y cada vez le costaba más esquivar los ataques a larga distancia de Nami.

-¡Tenten!-gritó Neji al ver como su nakama caía nuevamente. "Debemos parar esta pelea…"

**

Ino y Ace seguían dormidos. Shikamaru no podía creer que algo tan absurdo pudiera ser cierto. Suspiró resignado.

-Qué demonios… -su chakra se reducía poco a poco, contener a Zoro le costaba mucho trabajo.

-¿Nani? ¿Ya puedo moverme más? –Zoro le dirigió a Shikamaru la sonrisa torcida que hacía temblar a sus adversarios (Y que a Nemo Robin le encanta *¬*). Shikamaru sin embargo, no vio en esa sonrisa el hecho de que su vida estuviera en peligro, sino el pesado y problemático hecho de que tendría que pelear después de todo.

-Que lata- Zoro logró llevar su mano hasta la empuñadura de Wadou, y lentamente la llevo a su boca. Shikamaru lo observó con atención, Zoro tomó sus otras dos katana -¿Peleas con tres katana? –el chico se impresionó a su pesar, pero en seguido sonrió con interés. – Esto será problemático…

**

Hinata se desesperaba cada momento que pasaba. Sus golpes no afectaban en absoluto a Luffy, ya que apenas lo tocaba el cuerpo de goma de Luffy se estiraba en lugar de resultar lastimado. Para Luffy aquello era lo más divertido del mundo y no paraba de reírse. Incluso Kiba y Usopp interrumpieron su combate unos minutos ya que era inevitable que las risas del Mugiwara se oyeran por todo el barco.

-Oi, Lufffy, deberías ponerte serio…-le reclamó Usopp. Hinata había comenzado a perder el aliento, cansada por lanzar ataques que no causaban ningún daño.

-¿Pero qué clase de ninjas son ustedes?-preguntó Kiba.

-¿Ninjas? –Chopper se quedó pensativo recordando que Akamaru había mencionado (o ladrado xD) algo sobre técnica ninja.

-¿Nani? Shishishi ¿Qué es un ninja?-preguntó Luffy haciendo que Hinata y Kiba se miraran entre sí dudando acerca de la condición de salud mental de esos tipos.

-¿Quiere decir que no son ninjas?

-Shishishi no, yo soy Monkey D. Luffy, y me convertiré en el Rey de…-Luffy se detuvo en seco. En realidad ahora no estaba muy seguro de poder cumplir su sueño. Tal vez, como había mencionado Nami, ni siquiera estaban en el Grand Line

//Flashback//

-Shishishi tanto viaje me dio hambre… ¡Sanji! ¡Meshi!-El rubio asintió y se dirigió a la cocina seguido de Luffy, (y siguiendo a Luffy: Hancock) Usopp, Chopper, Brook y Franky. Nami, Ace, Zoro y Robin se quedaron afuera. Luffy ya se encontraba sentado a la mesa cuando Sanji mencionó que le faltaba un poco de sal, así que para no dejar la comida en poder de Luffy, lo mandó a el a buscarla en la bodega. Mientras se dirigía hacia allá, Luffy alcanzó a oír la voz preocupada de Robin.

-¿Estás segura, Nami?

-Sí, el log pose no marca nada… nunca había pasado… es posible que hayamos terminado en el otro lado de la Red Line, pero me temo que no es el caso…

-¿Y no se habrá roto?-inquirió Ace. Nami negó con la cabeza, lo cual dio pie a que los demás se miraran preocupados.

-¿Es… posible, que hayamos terminado en otro mundo?-preguntó Zoro, la akage asintió. Todos habían oído historias sobre mundos alternos o universos paralelos al que ellos mismos habitaban, pero siempre lo habían considerado cuentos de ciencia ficción. Sonaba un tanto irracional que eso hubiera sido lo que les hubiera pasado.

-No sé cómo se lo diremos a Luffy -la voz de Nami amenazó con quebrarse. Si estaban en otro mundo, las esperanzas de volver a casa eran mínimas… no volvería a ver a Nojiko, ni a Vivi, ni a Genzo… pero por alguna razón, le dolía más el hecho de que Luffy no pudiera realizar su sueño.

-Descuida Nami, todo estará bien-unos brazos de goma rodearon a Nami provocando que esta se sonrojara.

-¡Luffy! – el chico de goma le sonrió. Le había afectado terriblemente la conversación de sus nakama, el que su sueño apareciera más lejano que nunca. Pero, esta vez sus nakama estaban con él. Incluso su hermano estaba ahí. ¿Qué importaba lo demás?

-Shishishi ya te lo dije, esta vez los tengo conmigo. Y no quiero verte llorar, Nami. –la akage notó la humedad en sus mejillas y giró bruscamente la cabeza intentando ocultarlas.-Saldremos de esta, Nami – dejo de abrazarla, lo cual le provoco una sensación de vacío en los brazos. – vamos a comer.

//Fin del flashback//

-¿El rey de qué?-pregunto bruscamente Kiba al notar como Luffy se había interrumpido.

-Luffy…-musitaron Usopp y Chopper al observar un leve indicio de abtimiento en su nakama.

**

Ino despertó al fin. Se sentía algo confundida pero no tardó en ponerse al lado de Shikamaru.

-¡Ino! Despiertas justo a tiempo…- Shikamaru ya no había podido contener por más tiempo a Zoro.

-¡Shinraiju no Jutsu!-exclamó la rubia mientras apuntaba a Zoro. De inmediato, el peliverde quedó controlado por ella.

-Bien hecho Ino, ahora vayamos a donde están los demás.

**

Nami quedó frente a frente con Neji.

-Eso les enseñara a no meterse con los Mugiwara… -bravuconeó la pelirroja, TenTen yacía junto a Neji, completamente exhausta.

-¿Qué es lo que buscan en Konoha?-preguntó el Hyuga.

-¿Konoha?-susurró para si Nami "Así que aquí terminamos… maldito Kuma" – La pregunta es que quieren ustedes de nosotros… ustedes invadieron nuestro barco…

-Eso fue porque ustedes invadieron nuestra aldea…

-¿Su aldea? – Nami lo miró detenidamente, no parecía del tipo de los que mentían. –No sabíamos nada acerca de eso… por absurdo que parezca, nosotros no somos de aquí… venimos de Grand Line, es una larga historia, pero el punto es que terminamos aquí sin poder evitarlo-confesó abiertamente.

-¿Grand Line?-la cara de sorpresa de Neji fue un mal presagio para la akage. -¿Dónde queda eso?-"Entonces… ¿En verdad terminamos en otro mundo?" Nami se dejó caer abatida sobre sus rodillas. Luffy había intentado convencerla de que no le importaba estar tan lejos de Grand Line, pero ahora que la sospecha se convertía en certidumbre, no sabía cómo se lo tomaría su senchou.

**

En el despacho de Tsunade.

-¿Aún no regresan Shikamaru y los otros?-le pregunto a Shizune.

-No, ya deberían haber vuelto-comentó, nerviosa como siempre. Entonces uno de los guardias se presentó.

-Tsunade sama, la embajada del Kazekage ha llegado.-informó mientras se inclinaba respetuosamente.

-Que entre- El guardia le dio paso a una joven rubia que cargaba un enorme abanico.

-Temari san... ha pasado tiempo- saludó cortésmente la Hokage.

-Noto algo de agitación… ¿Puedo saber la razón?-inquirió la kunoichi, tan directa como siempre.

- Esa es la razón- Tsunade señaló el barco que aún yacía sobre la montaña de los Hokages. Temari quedó sorprendida.

-¿Un barco en la montaña?

-Así es, envié a Shikamaru con un equipo a investigar, pero aún no han vuelto…

-¿Shikamaru?-Temari sonrió. "Así que Shikamaru está en Konoha, temí que lo hubieran mandado a alguna misión y no pudiera verlo"

**

Robin y Naruto se miraban fijamente, cuando de la nada, Chouji y Franky aparecieron.

-¡Robin nee-san! ¡Veo que tú también tienes problemas! –saludó Franky sin darse cuenta de la mirada peligrosa de Sakura que casi se infarta al verlo en tanga.

-¡Oi, tú! ¡Pedazo de pervertido! – La pelirrosa le soltó uno de esos golpes que tanto asustaban a Naruto, pero que en el cyborg no hicieron mella. Naruto y Sai se quedaron pasmados ¿Alguien que resistía sin ningún problema la fuerza descomunal de Sakura? Lo más irónico fue que Sakura terminó frotándose el puño que había chocado contra Franky. Entonces, por el otro extremo, aparecieron Ino, Shikamaru y Zoro.

-Vaya, veo que también ustedes pelearon… este tipo se niega a decirnos nada. –comentó Shikamaru mientras se acercaba a los demás. Ino seguía conteniendo a Zoro, pero le estaba costando trabajo mantener el chakra al nivel suficiente para lograr tal proeza.

-¡Zoro! –exclamaron los mugiwara, y ante la impresión que les causó ver a su segundo al mando en esa sitación, los shinobis lo interpretaron como que Zoro era el capitán. Eso y el hecho de que Robin se apoderara de Shikamaru gracias a unos brazos fleur. La mirada de la arqueóloga era peligrosa cuando se dirigió a la rubia.

-Líberalo, o tu líder morirá- Chouji, Ino y Shino se quedaron helados. Sakura le lanzó una mirada de preocupación a Ino. Naruto y Sai comenzaron a explicarle a Chouji el poder que tenía Robin. Sería muy peligroso para Shikamaru no hacer lo que la arqueóloga pedía. Franky sonrió satisfecho.

-¡Así se habla, Nico Robin!

**

Hinata y Kiba notaron la llegada de un insecto enviado por Shino, lo cual indicaba que alguien estaba en peligro. Sin decir nada, salieron disparados siguiendo al insecto.

-¡Oi, no sean cobardes, regresen!-gritó infructuosamente Usopp. Entonces Chopper intervinó.

-El insecto les dijo que uno de sus nakama estaba en peligro.

-Shishishi entonces vayamos-pidió Luffy que ya había recuperado su carácter habitual.

**

Ino miraba fijamente a Shikamaru, no se atrevía a liberar a Zoro si él no se lo ordenaba. Entonces una voz burlona se dejó oir.

-¿Acaso siempre tengo que venir a salvarte, Shikamaru?

-Temari…- Shikamaru sintió como algo se agitaba en su interior al volver a ver a la rubia. Esbozó su sonrisa despectiva de siempre- ¿Quién dijo que yo estoy en problemas?

-Deja de alardear… y luego no te quejes de ser salvado por una mujer…-Temari abrió su abanico-deberías ser más cuidadoso, no siempre voy a poder salvarte-agitó su abanico generando una enorme oleada de viento dirigida a Robin, la cual cayó por la borda. A pesar de que no había mar, era peligrosa la caída a tal altura desde una montaña.

-¡Robin! –gritaron los mugiwara, y corrieron al barandal. En eso llegaron Hinata y Kiba, pero ni tuvieron tiempo de saludarse ya que los Shinobi alcanzaron a percibir un aura asesina que crecía a montones: la de Zoro. Ino terminó por caer al suelo cuando el espadachín se liberó de su ninjutsu. Su mirada era totalmente desquiciada. Al parecer la mujer que había caído por la borda era muy importante para él.

-Los voy a eliminar, uno por uno. –amenazó y colocó a Wadou en su boca. Entonces tuvo la visión más hermosa: Robin había creado sus Fleur wings para subir nuevamente a cubierta y parecía un ángel.

-¡Robin! ¿Estás bien?-gritó Luffy que llegó en esos momentos seguido por Usopp y Chopper. La arqueóloga asintió con una sonrisa mientras aterrizaba.

-Festejaremos después, ahora tengo que eliminar a estos malditos…-interrumpió Zoro. Robin le dirigió una mirada de agradecimiento que dejó sin aliento al espadachín. "Maldita onna"

-¡Dejen de hacer tonterías!-ordenó Nami, que llegó casi en seguida de Luffy y que había evitado que Zoro cometiera una masacre justo a tiempo dándole un buen coscorrón. Al parecer, la akage se había encontrado a Ace por el camino y lo había despertado a la de malas, ya que el pobre lucía cara de abatimiento y la seguía como un niño regañado.

-Vaya forma extraña de tratar a su capitán…-dijo Shikamaru al ver como Nami comenzaba a discutir con Zoro.

-Él no es el capitán, es el segundo al mando-aclaró Hancock, ofendida de que le dieran el mismo trato de Luffy a Zoro. Neji, TenTen y Lee hicieron acto de aparición también, seguidos por Sanji.

-Bien, creo que aquí ha habido un malentendido…-empezó a explicar Nami, Neji intervenía de vez en cuando para aclarar o confirmar alguna cosa dicha por la akage. Así, los dos bandos se dieron cuenta de que en realidad, nadie había invadido a nadie.

-¿Piratas? Eso explica porque son tan raros…-dijo Shikamaru

-Me han dado pruebas de que dicen la verdad – informó Neji mientras le tendía a Shikamaru los carteles de búsqueda de cada uno. Shikamaru soltó un silbidito.

-No sé a cuanto equivale un Berri, pero tienen unas recompensas bastante elevadas…

-¿Entonces qué hacemos?-preguntó Sakura.

-Iré a presentar el informe a la Hokage. Temari irá conmigo. Sakura e Ino, cuiden de TenTen. Los demás quédense aquí. Otra cosa, quisiera que su capitán me acompañara-la mirada de los shinobis recorrió a cada uno de los mugiwara preguntándose quien sería el senchou. Ace dio un paso al frente "¿El narcoleptico es el capitán?" Ino y Shikamaru se miraron sorprendidos.

-¿Hay algún problema si acompaño a mi hermanito?-preguntó el sexy chico haciendo que los de konoha (y Temari incluida) casi se fueran de espaldas. Si el capitán no era ni Zoro ni Ace, ¿Quién demonios era?

-No… ningún problema...-respondió Shikamaru.

-Shishishi de seguro te quedaste dormido de nuevo Ace.-se burló Luffy. Entonces Shikamaru notó el enorme sombrero de paja que portaba Luffy, y al mirar hacia el Jolly Roger quedó pasmado.

-¡¿Tú eres el capitán?!-su voz sonó tan sorprendida que no parecía la suya. Los demás voltearon sorprendidos. "No se ve muy fuerte" pensó Naruto.

-Shishishi sí.

-Estos tipos están llenos de sorpresas…-concluyó Kiba mientras sonreía divertido.

* * *

Hola hola!!! Gommen por el retraso, estaba en exámenes T.T pero aquí está el IV capítulo ^^ Me alegro de que les haya gustado ya que este capi será el reemplazo de mi otro fic "Esa estúpida mjer.-.. ¿la amo?" que ya casi termina T.T Y la pregunta rara del cpitulo será: ¿No se les ha antojado alguna vez el ramen de Ichiraku? XD que a mi siempre me pasa *¬* se ve tan delicioso... mmm ramen...

Paso a los reviews:

kappa-san: muchas gracias por tu review! Al inicio había puesto el Luffy contra Naruto, pero pensé nah, muy obvio... mejor los pondré en una competencia por ver quien come más ramen jajaja Sobre la posibilidad de que se lleven de emigrante a algún ninja, pues mmm no lo he pensado, dependerá de como se desarrolle la historia muahaha y en cuanto al Tsunadevs Luffy... xD ambos son unos brutos, y sería difícil saberlo... y más que Luffy usa el haki sin darse cuenta, contra el haki, me temo que mi estimada Tsunade no tiene oportunidad... sin contar que si se queda sin chakra... mmm una pregunta muy interesante ^^

GabeLogan: Pues si, tu campaña proHancock dio frutos jajaja al menos aquí le he tomado un poco de estima. Y como dices, está que a muchos psjs los ponen muy malos... y yo quiero rescatar algunos, tal vez haga un milagrillo con Sasuke (*¬*) Sakura es inútil y un extorbo yy ni como ayudarla, pero nee es personaje principal y tenía que tomarla en cuenta jajaja Y soy de la misma opìnión, amo Naruto, pero si pelearan no tendrían chance contra mis mugiwara (solo tal vez Naruto liberando el Kyubi, pero como es igual de necio que Luffy seria una pelea sin fin porque ninguno retrcederia xD) En fin, me alegra tenerte aquí tambien y te agradezcom mucho tu review.

DragonAzul: Gracias por tu review de 10 metros jajaja ya los extrañaba la verdad... me alegro de que te haya gustado el fic ^^ y que bien que ya pudiste leer tambien el segundo capi ^^ Podría entrar en una laaaarga disertación acerca de porque Sakura no me es agradable, pero creo que para ello dedicare algunos apartados especiales al final de algunos capis jajaja Pero igual, como le dije a GabeLogan, me empiezo a tomar estima con Hancock y Sakura (al menos en este fic) xD Además mi sempai lee este fic, y a ella si le simpatiza Hancock, ai que pospondre su trágica muerte a manos de Nemo Robin para otro fic jajaja Y mira que la reacción de Ino, lo más natural *¬* mis dos chicos sexys (y claro, Sanji tambien) Eso de los bosques petrificados suena interesante. Y no te preocupes, se como es de pesada la escuela a veces (ejemplo: uno quiere actualizar y no puede... o no alcanza a subir el capi el día que lo planea T.T) Eso del chakra a mi me sonaba como karma jajaja ya hasta despues que lo entendi como energía xD maldita ambivalencia de las palabras jajaja Por desgracia, aun no veran las verdaderas habilidades de mis mugiwara, pero cuando las vean jojojo (se me hace agua la boca de imaginar sus reacciones...) Gracias por los besotes y millones de saludos, vere donde los guardo -.- me has puesto en un aprieto jeje Mmm es bueno que Robin haya hecho una buena obra, creo que le pedire que visite a mi maestra de Mate muahaha Y un siete siempre es bueno... recuerda que sacar 10 no siempre es sinónimo de ser buen estudiante ^^ Tu no te preocupes, aunque tarde en responder, claro que leo los reviews de 10 metros, y es muy bueno desahogarse ^^ Echale ganas con la escuela y espero seguirte teniendo de lectora ^^

Xiucoatl: Muchas gracia spor tu review, me alegro que te haya gustado y espero que te agrade este capi ^^

Albian: Concuerdo en que los pobre shinobis se las verían negras para acabar con los mugiwara, tan solo con Chopper en monster point tienen para entretenerse un rato jajaja Y sé que a Brook no le harían nada los insectos (ya no tiene carne que le consuman jajaja) pero mmm no se si lo vi en la saga de Shabaody que a Brook le dan ñañaras los insectos o si lo lei en un fic xD pero me pareció entretenido y muy buen material (ve lo que paso con Hancock xD) y en cuanto a lo de Hinata, acertaste jajaja yo tambien me lo imagine asi, con Luffy partido de risa. El kage bunshin de Naruto es buena técnica, tal vez útil, claro, siempre y cuando no haya alguien que tenga una Hana Hana no mi jajaja Mmm si Naruto y Hinata fueran mugiwara ¿Que puesto les asignarías? Gracia spor tu review ^^

Cossette-sama: ¡¡Sempai!! Casi lloro al ver tu review (es un decir xD, pero sime alegro bastante) Mas te vale que te haya gustado el fic jajaja no te creas. Gommena por traumar a tu Sanji, pero entre tanta mujer (espera a que conozca a Tsunade xD) volvera a ser nuestro mujeriego amigo. tengo pensado poner en un capi un encuentro entre Sanji y el ero sennin jajaja Por fin subí el capi, luego de una terrible semana de estrés, poco dormir, ojeras de L, instintos de Kira, deseos de tener una death note incrementados al cien por ciento T.T pero ha valido la pena jajaja

Les agradezco en general a los que dejan review, si alguien cree que está vez me he excedido en mis traumas, reclamenle a Cossette-sama (mi sempai) por dejarme asi de traumada jajaja

Nos leemos!!


	5. El ramen de Ichiraku

V. El ramen de Ichiraku.

Shizune volvió a entrar corriendo en el despacho de Tsunade. La Hokage levantó la vista hacia ella preguntándose si la noticia sería buena o mala.

-¡Tsunade sama! ¡Shikamaru ha regresado con Temari!

-¿Y qué esperas para hacerlos pasar? ¿Vienen heridos?-agregó al pensar que tal vez tendría que ir a tomar el informe al hospital de Konoha.

-No, vienen a salvo, pero…

-¡Pero nada! ¡Hazlos pasar de inmediato!-Shizune no se atrevió a replicar (de hecho, hizo la cara de o/W/O que es tan característica de ella XD) y minutos después, Shikamaru y Temari entraban al despacho de la Hokage seguidos por un despistado Ace y un fascinado Luffy.

-Shishishi sí que son raros todos ustedes…-comentó Luffy con esa NO prudencia tan propia de él.

-Hokage sama, vengo a presentarle mi informe. Más tarde le haré llegar el informe escrito.-tomo aire mientras su mente repasaba la explicación que le iba a dar a su superior. Sabía que todo sonaría tan absurdamente descabellado, y sin embargo, como el genio estratega que era, iba preparado para cualquier reacción que Tsunade pudiera tener. Comenzó a narrar lo ocurrido, siendo interrumpido por los gritos de incredulidad de Tsunade y las constantes risas de Luffy que ya estaba familiarmente recorriendo el despacho, encontrando todo aquello muy divertido. Aún a pesar de todo, Shikamaru logró concluir su reporte, Tsunade se veía confundida. Confiaba plenamente en Shikamaru, sabía que él no mentiría ni aceptaría una historia tan absurda de viaje entre dimensiones de no ser porque lo hubiera analizado perfectamente.

-Entonces, trajiste al capitán del barco- Tsunade volteó a ver a Ace, que a pesar de su aspecto un tanto descuidado, aparecía irradiando fuerza y seguridad. Ace se sintió observado y volteó.

-Tsunade sama, el capitán no es él. –aclaró Shikamaru, adivinando lo que pensaba Tsunade. Temari suspiró ruidosamente. Incluso ella se imaginaba la reacción de Tsunade cuando supiera quién era el capitán.

Minutos más tarde, media aldea alcanzó a escuchar el grito que rasgó el aire:

-¡¡¿NANI?!!

-Creo que nuevamente algo ha sorprendido a la Hokage…-comentó tranquilamente Kurenai sensei mientras paseaba con Asuma y Kakashi. Los dos sensei voltearon a verla con una sonrisa. Ellos habían pensado exactamente lo mismo.

De vuelta al despacho:

-¿Pretenden tomarme el pelo? ¿Cómo esperas que crea que él es el senchou? ¿Qué tipo de tripulación puede tener un senchou así?- Luffy la miraba con la cabeza ladeada. No le agradaba que la gente gritara. Aunque en cierto modo el carácter enérgico de la mujer le hizo recordar a cierta pelirroja.

-Ah, es verdad- Shikamaru sacó de sus bolsillos los carteles de recompensa de los mugiwara y se los dio a Tsunade.- Estos son los carteles con sus recompensas. El único que no cuenta con una fotografía en el cartel es el rubio de cejas raras… aunque no sé la razón, cuando le pregunte quedó deprimido y comenzó a balbucear. El tipo de cabello verde comenzó a reírse como loco y decidí dejar el tema por la paz… es muy pesado tratar con gente así de rara…

//Flashback//

-¿Pero qué demonios es esto?- Shikamaru había dado con el cartel de Sanji y se dirigió a él. –Vale, reconozco que se parece un poco a ti, pero ¿No habría sido mejor poner una fotografía?

-jjkdnjkfbdsugrybg-comenzó a balbucear Sanji.

-¿Qué?

-kjdkhfyubvkxznvih-repitió mientras un aura de depresión emanaba de él. Zoro estaba partido de risa, gozando en grande la humillación de Sanji.

-¿Lo ves erokuku? Hasta ellos reconocen que se parece a ti jajaja- Shikamaru intentó informarse, pero Zoro no paraba de reír y Sanji no era capaz de articular alguna frase coherente.

//Fin del flashback//

-¿Trescientos millones? –Tsunade miró hacia Luffy evaluándolo, no parecía muy fuerte… tal vez había un error de imprenta… entonces alcanzó a percibir la fuerza que Luffy escondía tras su sonrisa infantil. Había una voluntad enorme reflejada en esos ojos… Sonrió por primera vez. Tal vez ese chico encerraba grandes sorpresas. – Muy bien, pueden quedarse aquí en lo que encuentran la forma de volver. Más tarde, - prosiguió dirigiéndose a Shikamaru – pasarás a informarme donde se alojaran. Entretanto llévalos a conocer la aldea –su voz se volvió severa al dirigirse a Luffy y Ace- Pueden quedarse, pero bajo ningún concepto, podrán interferir en las misiones de la aldea ¿entendido?-algo en Tsunade recordaba tanto a los golpes de Nami que los dos hermanos asintieron sin replicar.

-Tsunade sama ¿Hizo bien en dejar que unos extraños permanezcan en Konoha?-pregunto Shizune preocupada, una vez que ambas se quedaron a solas. Para su sorpresa, una extraña sonrisa afloró en los labios de la Hokage.

-Descuida, Shizune… podemos confiar en ellos. Shizune se quedó en las mismas, eso no tenía ningún sentido. La pobre Shizune suspiró. Sentía que los problemas apenas empezaban.

**

-¿Entonces podemos quedarnos? –preguntó Nami con una sonrisa radiante. Neji la miró con sorpresa. Sonriendo así se veía tan inocente… tan diferente de la pirata psicópata que casi asesina a su nakama. Lo que el pobre Hyuga no sabía aún, era que precisamente cuando Nami sonriera de esa forma, era cuando más miedo debía tenerle.

-Yo debo arreglar el barco de cualquier forma – comentó Franky, aunque la verdad era que en lo que ellos habían ido a ver a la hokage, el cyborg ya había reparado un buen tramo de la cubierta del Sunny. Chouji sonrió algo apenado, gran parte de los destrozos ocasionados habían sido a causa de él.

-Pueden quedarse en mi casa en lo que el barco termina de repararse-ofreció Naruto.

-Baka, no cabrán todos ahí- lo reprendió Sakura.

-Que pesadez… Tsunade sama me encargó que los atendiera, pueden venir a mi casa también-ofreció Shikamaru. Usopp y Franky llevaban un rato conversando entre sí, finalmente el narizón habló.

-Franky y yo nos quedaremos a reparar el barco y cuidarlo…

-Bien. Supongo que tendremos que dividirnos.-comentó Zoro. Su mirada pasó por Shikamaru y Naruto. De todos el que más afín le parecía a Luffy, era el rubio con sonrisa de baka. –Oi tú, ¿Cómo dijiste que te llamabas? –todos lo miraron con aprehensión. Durante la ausencia de Shikamaru, se habían presentado. Era increíble que Zoro ya hubiera olvidado los nombres en solo quince minutos.

-Etto… yo soy Uzumaki Naruto… tienes mala memoria-ttebayo…

-¿Tienes algún problema en que Luffy, Chopper y Ace duerman en tu casa?-preguntó. Su cara era tan seria y amenazadora, incluso pese a que Zoro estaba de buen humor (al menos no enojado xD) que Naruto aceptó sin replicar. –Arigatou. Nosotros nos quedaremos en la otra casa, par de pervertidos – Zoro volteó hacia Sanji y Brook.

-¡Zoro san!-comentó Brook, de haber podido, el pobre esqueleto se habría sonrojado.

-¿Qué insinúas maldito marimo?-Sanji se acercó peligrosamente al peliverde.

-No insinúo nada, maldito erokuku, solo trato de impedir que metas la pata y comiences a acosar a las mujeres de la aldea…- ambos estaban ya tan peligrosamente juntos que Nami tuvo que intervenir. En verdad era sorprendente ver como esos dos podían pasar del estado normal al estado psicópata en cuestión de segundos. Pero aún más sorprendente, era que alguien como Nami, que al lado de esos dos montruos se veía tan débil, se atreviera a intervenir, golpeándolos de paso.

-¿Y nosotras que haremos? –preguntó Robin con una sonrisa. Zoro volteó a ver a Robin, la cual sonreía imperturbable.

-¿Ustedes?-Zoro se había perdido en los ojos de Robin… era el riesgo que tenía que correr cada vez que la veía a los ojos.

-Etto… pueden venir a mi casa si gustan…-ofreció tímidamente Hinata. Las tres mugiwara (OFF: sí, no aprecio del todo a Hancock pero la tomare como mugiwara en este fic XD) voltearon a ver a la tímida muchacha y le sonrieron.

-Arigatou…- comentó Nami.

-Bien… ahora debemos mostrarles la aldea- Shikamaru suspiró por tercera vez. Le era un tanto enfadoso tener que estar ahí, ya que Temari no duraría mucho tiempo en la aldea. Pero ante todo era un ninja y debía cumplir las órdenes de la Hokage.

***

-¡Yosh! Lo primero que deben de conocer de Konoha, es el ramen de Ichiraku- exclamó Naruto. Nuevamente el rubio había tomado prestado el puesto de líder y era quien dirigía el recorrido por la aldea. Además de que era el más entusiasmado.

-Te apoyo, no desearan comer otro ramen que no sea el de Ichiraku-comentó Chouji. Eso llamó la atención de Sanji y Luffy, aunque por razones diferentes.

-¿Ramen? –la sonrisa de Luffy era tan brillante que dejó ciegos por unos momentos a aquellos que la vieron.

-Oi Luffy, acabamos de llegar, no puedes estar pensando en comer tan pronto. Aún no terminamos de recorrer la ciudad…-lo regañó Nami, pero Luffy solo volteó a verla con una sonrisa.

-Bien, vayamos a comer ramen-decidió Naruto.

-¡Que tú no debes decidir por todos!-le gritó Sakura.

Más tarde, sentados en Ichiraku, todos elogiaban el ramen, especialmente Luffy.

-Jo, veo que tu si sabes de comida-ttebayo -elogio Naruto al ver el entusiasmo con el que Luffy engullía 5 platos… 10 platos... 15 platos… 30 platos…50 platos… la sonrisa de Naruto comenzó a dejar paso a una expresión de asombro.

-Veo que su amigo come mucho – comentó Sai.

– Y mira que estoy acostumbrada a ver comer a Chouji…- apoyó Ino divertida. Chouji volteó con una sonrisa, llevaba apenas unos 30 platos de ramen cuando Luffy ya llevaba casi el doble.

-¡Ah, Amane chan es tan kawaii! –Sanji había ido con la intención de analizar el ramen para aprender todo lo posible de la receta, pero tan pronto como vio la sonrisa de Amane se lanzó sobre ella sin tocar el ramen que le habían servido. Ramen que fue comido por Luffy, claro. Brook ya había terminado su ramen y observaba en silencio la escena. A pesar del poco tiempo que llevaban ahí, algunos de sus nakama ya se llevaban particularmente bien con algunos shinobis. Vaya que ya hasta Franky y Chopper estaban realizando su famosa danza sobre la mesa, lo cual les granjeó muchas risas. Incluso una sonrisa de Shino.

Ichiraku estaba cansado como nunca en su vida, alimentar a Chouji era ya bastante pesado, pero alimentar a un barril sin fondo como Luffy, era todo un reto. El hombre tenía suerte de que Ace estuviera ocupado platicando con Shikamaru y no comiera. Hinata observaba a Naruto, se sonrojaba y giraba la cabeza, y volvía a voltear nuevamente.

-¿Te gusta Naruto san, no es así?-preguntó una voz que a pesar de ser tranquila provocó que Hinata se sobresaltara.

-¡Ro-Robin san! –se sonrojo aún más.

-Deberías decírselo- comentó Nami, uniéndose a la conversación. Hinata se sorprendió al ver a Nami con la sexta botella de sake en la mano, y a pesar de eso no parecía estar borracha.

-¡Nami san! Yo… no es tan sencillo…

-¡Claro que lo es!-rebatió Nami, pero al ver la sonrisa suspicaz que le lanzó Robin, se quedó callada. Bueno, no era tan fácil… ella aún no le decía nada a Luffy…

-Pero deberías darte prisa, o alguien podría adelantarse ¿No crees?-Robin lo dijo viendo a Hinata, pero Nami sabía que lo dicho iba también por ella. Giró su mirada hacia Hancock, que estaba sentada junto a Luffy en un milésimo intento de llamar su atención, acción un tanto infructuosa con Luffy teniendo un plato de delicioso ramen frente a él. La akage bufó decidida y poniéndose en pie fue a plantarse al otro lado de Luffy.

-Luffy… ¿Me darías un poco de tu ramen?-preguntó con una sonrisita inocente. Hancock la fulminó con la mirada.

-¿Eh? –Luffy dudó unos momentos… ¿Darle de su ramen a Nami? Bueno, era Nami… bien podría darle un poco. – Shi shishi pero no te lo vayas a terminar, Nami –pidió mientras tomaba con los palillos algo de ramente y se lo daba directamente a Nami en la boca. La akage se permitió saborear el ramen lentamente mientras Luffy la observaba.

-Delicioso, arigatou, Luffy-le dirigió una sonrisa alegre que hizo que Luffy se pusiera nervioso. A su pesar, Hancock pudo notar la magia que había entre esos dos. Se paró totalmente indignada y dolida y salió del restaurante.

Entretanto Robin había encontrado la manera de llamar la atención de Naruto mediante una exhibición de su akuma no mi. Sabía que Naruto era un tanto curioso, y que irremediablemente, terminaría por acercarse a la mesa que ella compartía con Hinata.

-¡Sugoi! ¿Cómo haces eso?-preguntó fascinado. Robin solo sonrió. Fue en ese momento que Hancock abandonó el restaurante.

-Una akuma no mi… te lo explicare más tarde, si no te molesta, debo ir en busca de Hancock san… ¿Te molestaría hacerle compañía a Hinata san en lo que regresó?-pidió la arqueóloga amablemente. Hinata había tenido que hacer un enorme esfuerzo por no desmayarse al ver a Naruto ir hacia su mesa, pero al oir que Robin pensaba dejarlos a solas, pasó de estar sonrojada a estar pálida.

-¿Uh? No, ningún problema… ¿No te molesta, Hinata?-preguntó Naruto con su sonrisa zorruna, lo cual le aceleró el corazón a mil por hora a la pobre Hyuga.

-Naruto kun…- respondió con la voz ahogada y bajó la vista. El rubio se sorprendió a sí mismo pensando en que aunque rara, Hinata se veía bastante adorable. Robin sonrió al ver como el rubio se sonrojaba también y salió discretamente del restaurante para buscar a Hancock.

-Oi, quiero otra botella de sake-pidió Zoro a Ichiraku. Lee y Sakura estaban sentados junto a él y lo observaban sorprendidos. Zoro ya había vaciado varias botellas de sake, y aún así seguía bebiendo sin problemas.

-Oye, ¿No crees que beber tanto te hará daño? Deberías usar la fuerza de la juventud en pasatiempos más saludables…-comentó Lee

-¿saludables? Esto es saludable…-bromeó Zoro mientras levantaba su botella en un brindis-¡Salud!- Lee soltó la carcajada y Sakura los observó con una gotita de sudor en la nuca. -¿Qué edad tienes?-le preguntó Zoro a Lee.

-¿Yo?

-Sí, supongo que ya puedes beber ¿o no?

-No, aún no cumplo la mayoría de edad…

-Nah, esas son tonterías, yo comencé a beber a los 15 años… adelante, prueba un poco-le plantó una botella de sake a Lee enfrente y lo instó a beberla. Al principio Lee intento negarse, después de todo, el acataba las reglas, y sabía que como menor, el no debía tomar. Sin embargo fue tanta la insistencia de Zoro, que terminó por darle un trago. Sakura había permanecido distraída observando a Naruto sentado con Hinata, pero volteó justo a tiempo de ver como Lee bajaba la botella.

-¡No! ¡Lee! ¿qué demonios hiciste?-era demasiado tarde. Lee hipó y se puso en pie tambaleándose.

-¿Quién quiere pelear contra mí? ¡No sean cobardes!

**

En el Grand Line, la noticia de la desaparición de los mugiwara había causado impacto. Corrían rumores y especulaciones al respecto, algunos decían que habían sido secuestrados, otros que estaban en Impel Down, bajo extrema vigilancia. Los más catastrofistas comentaban que estaban muertos. En el Palacio de Alubarna, en Arabasta, una hermosa joven de cabellos celestes observaba por la ventana las nubes que iban agrupándose poco a poco en el cielo. Su esposo se acercó a ella. Estaba preocupado por la reacción que podría tener Vivi al oir los rumores que corrían sobre sus nakama.

-Vivi…-musitó su nombre con reverencia. La muchacha volteó con una sonrisa radiante.

-Kohza…

-¿Cómo te sientes?-Vivi entendió a lo que se refería.

-Tranquila… sé que corren muchos rumores, y que nadie ha tenido noticia de ninguno de ellos en mucho tiempo, pero sé que están vivos. Sé que están en algún lugar, muy lejos de aquí, pero siguen con vida-concluyó con una sonrisa.

* * *

Bueno, un capi ligerito jeje a ver como les va con Lee borracho jajaja (amo cuando hace el puño borracho jajaja)

Si se preguntan por el título, es porque ya confese que siempre se me antoja ese ramen (asi como la comida que prepara Sanji *¬*) y decidí poner un capi algo light antes de que comiencen los golpes muahaha

Pudimos notar un poquito más de LuNa, ZoRo, ShiTe, y NaruHina... no sé porque, se me vino a la cabeza la idea de dejar a Sanji con Amane jeje ¿Que les parece? Asimismo me dio por meter a Vivi (que ya es esposa de Kohza, otra de mis parejas favoritas ^^) No sé si más delante meta más mugiwara en Konoha jeje pero en el próximo capi aparecerá un enemigo de Konoha.

Hare algunas aclaraciones: Asuma sigue vivo, Sasuke estña con Michael J... digo, con Orochimaru (sí, también el senin de sexo dudoso sigue con vida jajaja) y Gaara aún tiene al Ichibi. Los Akatsuki no tenía planeado meterlos, pero un comentario de Dragónazul, y el hecho de que la arman chido, me plantearon el meterlos jeje. En resumen esto será un despapaye jajaja espero que les guste ^^

Paso a los reviews:

Xiucoatl: Me encanta tu nick XD aunque no sé que significa "Xiu" ¿serpiente que? ^^ Veo con alegría que te unes al movimiento "no queremos a Basura chan", descuida, tendrá poca participación jeje a menos que sea para fastidiarla viendo como dejó ir a Naruto jojojo que mala es Nemo Robin. Y claAaAro, nuestra asociación de hentais le ayudaran a Sanji muahaha espera a que vayan a las aguas termales jajaja o de solo pensar que Kakashi es muy similar a Sanji (la pose de tipo indiferente gandalla, que ambos son geniales XD) ya me imagino la que se armara con esos dos jajaja Muchas gracias por tu review, y descuida, Sanji recuperara su carácter (eso sí, creo que tendre cuidado de que se cure antes de conocer a Orochimaru jajaja pòrque ese senin está medio andrógino y no quiero que mi Sanji acabe en el psiquiatra jajaja)

Gabe Logan: Esto de no tener tiempo es frustrante a veces, pero el capi del dilema me encantó XD adoro a Shin jajaja. MmM creo que si se notó mucho la superioridad de los mugiwara... y falta mucho por descubrir. Pero los mugiwara no conocieron tampoco el Kyubii de Naruto, que es un factor importante tambien XD Y sobre Hancock, la puse a pelear así porque me la imagino muy digna y sobre todo, estaba ofendida con Brook. además de que tomó a Shino por un mocoso, como es, no creo que se fuera a ensuciar las manos peleando en persona jeje y a mi pesar, comienza a agradarme Hancock... no es su culpa enamorarse de alguien tan sugoi como Luffy, y todo lo que está ayudandole... :S Jajaja yo tambien ya quiero escribir el encuentro de Sanji con Tsunade (tengo pensada la escena. tendra que ver con unos baños termales XD) y en efecto, los mugiwara han enfrentado a un "dios", a varios usuarios logia, shishibukai, monstruos marinos, a una buster call... tantas cosas... los de konoha están chavos jajaja Gracias por tu review ^^ Espero que te haya gustado el capi.

DragonAzul: Me alegro que te haya gustado el título del capi anterior, el título de este hizo que me diera hambre jajaja Ace es un pan (en el doble sentido de que es muy bueno, y está bien bueno jajaja) y los hermanos deben cuidarse unos a otros (aunque a veces nos golpeen, insulten, nos echen de cabeza, nos metan en problemas, ronquen, cojan tus cosas, anden esculcando tus cosas ¬¬ ) Ja, no he visto ese video, lo buscare jeje y como le comente a Xiucoatl, Kakashi y Sanji se me hacen bastante parecidos jajaja ya tengo lista una escena para los hentai (o sea ellos dos, Jiraiya, Brook y tal vez Franky jajaja) Sobre lo de tu fic, me parece una buena idea ^^ espero verla plasmada muy pronto ^^ Ja, la expresión de Tsunade al ver la recompensa de Luffy XD y espera a que los demás lo conozcan jajaja es difícil creer que alguien como el vale 300 millones de berries XO *¬* Zoro... *¬* Counan... jajaja Auch! Robin! no me golpees! ... Buck ¿QUE DEMONIOS HACES AQUÍ? Counan no anda aquí ¬¬ Rayos, ahora ya tengo otra tripulación encima... T.T En fin, gracias por comentar, me pondre al corriente con los Akatsuki para ponerlos en el fic y para que les pateen el trasero muahaha ah los akatsuki... Sasori parece niño XD y si, es kawaii...Ah y ya lei el review que me dejaste en el otro fic XD me has superado jajaja perio me alegro bastante que lo hayas leido ^^ Pondré los saludos en el closet, tengo mi ropa dispersa por el cuarto pero al menos los salidos estan guardados (aunque mira que me costo trabajo cerrar el closet jajaja) Muchas gracias por el review ^^

Cossette-sama: Niña loca jajaja claro, que te reclamen a tí que me traumaste con esto del animé y el manga T.T peor aún, con Naruto jajaja Sabía que dirías que prefieres a Naruto XD pero ve one piece completo y verás como Luffy tiene lo suyo (y como sería interesante una pelea entre ambos) Temari y Shikamaru, sabes que adoro esa pareja (si me parece ver a Shikamaru renegando de la sonrisa de Temari uyyy) Etto... creo que ya traume mucho a sanji como para ponerlo a cortejar a Gaara jajaja Si quieres escribo un fic crossover shonen ai sobre esos dos, pero en este fic, no los pondré juntos XD m,ejor dime si te gusta Amane para Sanji. ^^

Albian: MmM el puesto de Hinata sería perfecto XD En realidad sería bastante loco que ellos dos terminaran siendo parte de la tripulación... aunque una tripulación liderada por Naruto MmM sería interesante... xD y si los mugiwara fueran ninjas :S uy... me la pusiste difícil jajajaintentare responder y tu me dices que te parece va? Ah, el de Pain vs Mihawk te lo debo, aún no conozco a todos los akatsuki, o mas bien, aun no veo a Pain en accion jajaja Te respondere solo la mitad y las demás las subo en el siguiente capi va?

Entre Neji y Lucci MmM tomando en cuenta que Lucci no tiene chakra y es usuario de una fruta y usa el Rokushiki... me temo que Neji lo tendría algo difícil, ya que aunque es un excelente ninja, su técnica tiene mucho que ver con dañar el chakra de su enemigo... si intentara dañar los órganos vitales de Lucci, tendría ventaja, a menos que Lucci empleara el Tekkai...

Entre Tsunade y Shirohige... bueno, la akuma de Shirohige es logia :S y es uno de los kaizokus más peligrosos... la fuerza de Tsunade es brutal, pero solo afectaría a Shirohige si lo atacara a corta distancia, cuerpo a cuerpo (nuevamente, surge la limitación del chakra) y si usara técnicas que dañen puntos vitales... y Shirohige no tendría más que crear un terremoto y Q.E.P.D. Tsunade sama, me temo que ni sus babosas le ayudarían (a menos que le lancen alguna sustancia horrible a shirohige XD)

Jo, Gaara y Crocodile, dos de mis villanos arrepentidos favoritos XD Ya tenía yo desde hacia tiempo el gusanito de la duda de quien ganará estando arena contra arena, me temo que este análisis tiene que ser bastante minucioso, ya que falta saber si como dueño de la Suna Suna no mi, Crocodile sería capaz de controlar la arena de Gaara. Pero, al mismo tiempo, se supone que la arena de Gaara solo lo obedece a él, y como al mismo tiempo, Gaara puede "crear" arena a partir de los minerales del suelo, sería interesante ver esa pelea... algo asi como una partida de ajedrez XD Y bueno, Gaara tiene el Ichibi, aunque no lo sepa controlar jeje asi que no se si contarlo o no XD creo que esta quedara en empate... tendríamos que poner a Oda sama frente a Kishimoto sama para que lo debatieran ^^u

Naruto y Kuma: La akuma de Kuma (XD eso rimó) se me hace de las más canijas de vencer XD mira que hasta puede desaparecer a la gente... Aunque está el Kyubii de Naruto... y que Naruto es necio como una mula jajaja A menos que Naruto utilizara un Kage Bunshin no jutsu para confundir a Kuma (tendrían que ser muchísimos XD) y atacarlo rápidamente con el Rasen Shurinken... aunque me pregunto hasta que grado está vivo un cyborg... más un cyborg como él que es más robot que humano... :S Naruto tendría que tener mucho cuidado y pelear bien desde el principio.

Sasuke podría emplear su chakra de fuego como ventaja, y tiene el sello de Orochimaru :S Creo que aunque tenga control sobre el chakra tipo trueno, la tendría difícil contra Enel, ya que técnicamente, Enel es el "Rayo" en persona... por otro lado sería interesante ver el Mantra de Enel contra el Sharingan de Sasuke (no sé si el Sharingan pueda leer movimientos de alguien que no sea ninja :S) Usando el sello maldito, tal vez Sasuke tenga oportunidad... aunque si te refieres a una batalla de egos sería aún más difícil saber quien ganará jajaja

Uy... me diste en mi punto flaco... Sakura y Hancock...mis dos psjs favoritos (ajá) mMm pues partiendo del hecho de que Basura chan no tiene ningún talento más que la fuerza descomunal y su especialidad en ser un estorbo... me temo que Hancock ganaría. Por qué? Por que ella es usuaria de una fruta, y puede usar el haki XD que puede hacer Sakura contra el haki?Además, en lo que Sakura va corriendo hacia ella para golpearla, Hancock le lanza un beso y ciao Basura chan... o sí Basura chan muestra tendencias yuri podría convertirse en piedra jajaja Y en cuanto a mentes se refiere... Basura piensa estrategias aceptabblemente buenas a veces, pero Hancock como que se me hace un poco más inteligente, por lo mismo de que es una persona más fría...No, la verdad aqui si declaro una derrota absoluta de Sakura.

Ahi están algunos ¿ÇTu que opinas? Anda muy errado mi cálculo? según tu quien ganaría? ^^ Gracias por el review y disfruto mucho e tus preguntas jeje me hacen pensar en nuevas ideas para mi fic, gracias ^^

M despido!! Suerte a todos y gracias por leer!!


	6. Comienza el Caos

Jo primero que nada… creo que me hare harakiri después de escribir esto pero… acabo de leer el capítulo 559 de One Piece… y bueno, no diré spoiler, solo dire que Hancock hizo algo que de verdad logró que me cayera mejor… sigo a favor del LuNa pero de verdad, Hancock tuvo su momento en ese capítulo T.T (GabeLogan debe estar pensando "ja, te lo dije" Gommen… es de sabios cambiar de opinión xP)

VI. Comienza el caos.

Casi nadie se dio cuenta de en qué momento empezó el caos… cuando acordaron, Lee ya estaba destrozando mesas e intentando asesinar a cualquiera que se le pusiese enfrente. Neji y TenTen se miraron asustados.

-¿Quién demonios le dio sake a este baka?-interrogó Neji con una vena saltándole en la frente. Algunas cabezas se giraron hacia Zoro, el cual no se mostraba preocupado en lo absoluto.

-Ah, sobre eso… fui yo.

-¡Y lo dices tan tranquilo! Debemos detenerlo cuanto antes…-dijo TenTen.

-Es tarea fácil-Zoro desenvainó a Wadou- lo dejare tranquilo en un momento…-acababa de decir eso cuando un bien dirigido golpe por parte de Sanji y Nami lo detuvo.

-¡Baka que así no arreglarás nada!

-Dejénmelo a mí- Ace se acercó tranquilamente mientras todos lo observaban en silencio. Hizo brotar una pequeña llama en la palma de su mano y todos se cayeron de espaldas.

-¡Pero qué diablos les pasa!-Nami iba directito a golpear a Ace, pero antes de que pudiera llegar, Lee, irritado por el fuego, se había abalanzado sobre Ace.

-¡¡Ace!!-Luffy se lanzó a su rescate. Ace intentaba esquivar los golpes de Lee, pero era difícil. Era absurdo que alguien tan ebrio tuviera tan buena puntería. Luffy se interpuso entre los dos. Los golpes de Lee no le hacían absolutamente nada. Al ver como su cuerpo se estiraba de forma tan antinatural, Ayame gritó.

-Yohohoho no la había visto, hermosa dama… ¿Me permitiría ver sus bragas?-la pobre muchacha se desmayó al ver al esqueleto. Brook había logrado pasar desapercibido, pero su carácter mujeriego lo puso en evidencia.

-No entiendo como no se asustó con Chopper… tal vez pensó que es la mascota del grupo…-razonó Usopp que había observado la escena. Unos ronquidos lo interrumpieron, al fin Lee se había dormido.

-Bien hecho Lu...-Ace se acercó a felicitar a su hermano cuando Lee se volvió a levantar y lo golpeó, para en seguida caer los dos al suelo.

-¡Ace! –Todos se acercaron a los dos y una gotita cayó por sus nucas al notar que ambos estaban dormidos.

-¡¡¡Lee!!!-una voz gruesa los sobresaltó, al voltear vieron a un tipo que estaba igualito a Lee solo que mayor. el sensei adivino lo ocurrido y miro con reproche a Neji y TenTen.

-Gai sensei… gommen, no nos dimos cuenta-se disculpó TenTen apenada.

-Fue culpa del marimo idiota-comentó Sanji. Gai volteó a verlos.

-¿Y ustedes quiénes son?

-Shishishi somos la tripulación de los mugiwara.- Shikamaru puso a Gai al tanto de todo, y de inmediato Gai puso su pose de tipo "guay" guiñándoles el ojo y alzando el pulgar en señal de aprobación. La mayoría de los mugiwara tuvieron que forzar una sonrisa para reprimir el escalofrío, a excepción de dos inocentes que aún creían en la existencia de Sogeking (cof, verdad Luffy y Chopper??) y Franky, que era amante de las presentaciones SUPER ridículas.

-¡¡Que pose tan sugoi!!-exclamaron con estrellitas en los ojos. Gai sonrió conmovido.

-Oi cejón, tu pose está SUPER!!!

-Puedo percibir la fuerza de la juventud latiendo en sus interiores… ¿Quién quiere ir a dar 500 vueltas al campo de entrenamiento?-ofreció entusiasmado, ante lo cual, y como por arte de magia, Lee despertó completamente sobrio.

-Gai sensei… que sean 1000 vueltas…

-Claro, pero será corriendo sobre las palmas de las manos…

-¡Que sea con una sola mano y la otra atada a la espalda!

-Esto es escalofriante…-externó Nami. Y luego vio con horror como Franky, Luffy y Chopper se alistaban a acompañar a Gai y Lee.

-Vaya, sí que has causado destrozos Lee… ¿Pero porque se ve como si alguien hubiera causado un pequeño incendio?-preguntó Gai sensei al ver como una mesa yacía hecha cenizas a causa de la flama de Ace que había sido desviada por Lee.

-Ah eso lo hizo él… puede controlar el fuego.-explico Lee. Gai casi llora de emoción y se acercó a Ace.

-En ti brilla la llama de la juventud… (y no solo en sentido metafórico xP) puedes acompañarnos, no seas tímido… - Ace se quedó con cara de circunstancias ideando como zafarse de ello, y como no se le ocurrió nada, decidió dormirse.

-Su llama de la juventud se apaga a momentos…-dijo Nami con sarcasmo, alucidando a la narcolepsia.

-Bien, será en otra ocasión… ¡Yosh! ¡Vamos a correr, espíritus ardientes!-dicho esto, Gai sensei, Lee, Luffy y Chopper abandonaron el restaurante. Franky gritó:

-¡Al fin realizare mi sueño de correr en tanga por toda una aldea! ¡Esto es SUPER!-hizo su pose nuevamente y salió corriendo.

-Al parecer ya olvidó que corrió SIN tanga por todo Water Seven y a la vista de todos-espetó Usopp.

-¡No metas esa imagen en mi cabeza!-gritó Sanji aterrado.

-Water seven no le trae buenos recuerdos al erokuku... y eso que ahi conociste a la primer sirena que vimos en todo el Grand Line-se burló Zoro, tras lo cual, Sanji cayó en depresión.

**

Hancock caminaba por las calles de Konoha a tal velocidad que llamaba aún más la atención. No era solo su belleza ni el hecho de que su ropa era diferente a la de los shinobis, sino ese aire de tristeza e ira que tan bien se mezclaban en ella. Iba tan ensimismada que no notó que un joven de cabellos grises se encontraba frente a ella sino hasta que chocó con él.

-Gommen… -se disculpó Kakashi, impactado por la belleza de Hancock, por desgracia para el pobre, encontraba a Hancock en uno de sus peores momentos. La emperatriz lo fulminó con la mirada y estalló:

-¿Gommen? ¿Gommen dices? ¡¿Qué te estás pensando insolente?! –echó la cabeza completamente hacia atrás, lo que era preludio de una indignación aún mayor. Apuntó con su dedo acusador a Kakashi - ¡Haré que te arrepientas!

-Hancock san-llamó suavemente Robin, que llegaba muy oportuna antes de que Kakashi fuera asesinado.-Tranquila… recuerda que aquí no es Grand Line, no puedes ir usando tu akuma no mi o nos meterás en problemas a todos. –Hancock iba a replicar que le importaba un rábano lo que les pasara, cuando astutamente Robin añadió como quien no quiere la cosa- Luffy está feliz de estar por aquí, al menos así no sufre pensando en el sueño que tal vez no podrá cumplir. Si nos metemos en problemas con quienes han sido tan amables con nosotros, ¿Cómo crees que reaccionaría Luffy? –a la mente de Hancock llegó el recuerdo de Marguerite y sus hermanas convertidas en piedra y a Luffy haciendo lo imposible por que las devolviera a su forma original. La princesa bajó la cabeza y pasó su delicada mano por sus ojos, intentando serenarse. Levantó la vista hacia Kakashi y se disculpó.

-Gommenasai, fue mi culpa… estaba alterada… pero tú me perdonaras porque soy hermosa ¿no?-puso cara de angustia y Kakashi casi se contagia del síndrome Sanji (es decir, mutación en el ojo izquierdo, el cual toma forma de un corazón xP). Kakashi iba a comentar algo cuando oyó una risa proveniente de Robin. "Vaya, ella también es hermosa" entonces vio la causa de la risa de Robin.

Por la esquina de la calle se acercaban Luffy, Chopper, Franky, Lee y Gai, caminando sobre sus manos.

-¡Robin onee san! Deberías unirte a nosotros, esto es SUPER divertido…

-Ya lo creo-respondió sagazmente Robin, dándole a entender que lo divertido era el espectáculo que estaban montando. Entonces apareció uno de los guardias que estaban a la entrada de Konoha:

-¡Gai sensei! ¡Kakashi sensei!-ambos voltearon y pudieron ver el bulto que cargaba sobre sus espaldas. Un shinobi terriblemente herido.

-¡Ah un herido! ¡Llamen a un doctor!-gritó Chopper mientras corría en círculos.

-¿El mapache habla?-preguntaron a una Kakashi y el guardia.

-¿Es un mapache?-preguntó al mismo tiempo Gai.

-¡No soy un mapache! ¡Soy un reno!

-¿No había notado que era un animal?-preguntó Franky a Gai preguntándose si acaso el tipo de pose SUPER no estaría mal del coco.

-JAJAJAJA creí que era un shinobi atrapado en algún jutsu extraño de transformación animal…^^U

-Chopper, creo que el shinobi necesita que lo ayudes- observó Robin interrumpiendo la absurda conversación. El renito asintió y se puso a revisarlo. Los shinobis observaban con interés… un reno que parece mapache y habla, y que además es doctor, no se ve todos los días.

-Veo que lo atiendes muy bien…-comentó una voz a sus espaldas.

-¡Hokage sama!-Robin, Franky, Hancock y Chopper voltearon a verla con curiosidad… con que ella era la famosa Hokage.

-Has logrado detener las hemorragias rápidamente y sin necesidad de aplicar chacra…-Tsunade estaba impresionada. -¿Te gustaría venir conmigo al hospital de Konoha y seguir atendiendo a tu paciente?-ofreció en uno de sus arranques de amabilidad arrasadora. –Eres un gran médico…

-¡Que me digas eso no me hace feliz, ba..!-Robin le tapó la boca con un brazo fleur antes de que llamara a Tsunade "baka".

-Quiere decir que está encantado…-aclaró Robin. Tsunade observó a Robin…ella y el tipo de la tanga tenían recompensas altas, solo que a diferencia de Luffy, ellos sí que lucían un poco más peligrosos.

-Bien, llevemos al herido al hospital- Tsunade iba a pedirle al guardia que lo cargara cuando Chopper adoptó su heavy point dejando a los shinobis sorprendidos. Cargó el cuerpo sin problemas.

-¿Dónde queda el hospital?-preguntó el reno. Tsunade echó a andar para mostrarle el camino, mientras pensaba en el cartel del peludo pirata. Era el de la recompensa menor, pero evidentemente estaba lleno de sorpresas.

**

Robin y Hancock regresaron al restaurante mientras los demás seguían con su loca carrera de 1000 metros. Para sorpresa y alegría de Robin, Naruto y Hinata aún seguían sentados en la misma mesa. Sonrió divertida y fue a sentarse junto a sus nakama. Ace ya había despertado y estaba dándole vueltas a su sombrero.

-y… ¿Qué hacen aquí para entretenerse?-le preguntó a Shikamaru y a Neji.

-Pues… están las misiones… si no estamos en misión, nos dedicamos a entrenar.-respondió el Hyuga.

-Ya veo…-comentó Ace con el mismo tono con que hubiera dicho "Que aburrido". Robin que oía la conversación, intervino.

-¿Hay alguna biblioteca?- automáticamente todos los ninjas voltearon hacia Sai. El pelinegro sonrió tranquilamente.

-Sí, está cerca de aquí…

-¿Podrías llevarme por favor?-Sai asintió y ambos se levantaron.- Los veré después-se despidió Robin con una sonrisa y salió siguiendo a Sai. Zoro gruñó molesto, Sai era casi de su edad... ¿Y si Robin llegaba a sentir interés por él?

-Iré a entrenar…-masculló antes de salir hecho una furia.

-Apuesto a que regresa al mismo lugar-apostó Nami y Usopp asintió.

-Siempre le pasa eso… seguramente dirá que esta es una aldea mal diseñada…

-Nadie puede tener tan mal sentido de la orientación...-comentó Ino.

-¿Apuestas?-Nami era implacable.

Cinco minutos más tarde:

-¿Cómo demonios terminé aquí?-preguntó Zoro al aparecer en Ichiraku nuevamente. Nami sonrió satisfecha, extendiendo su mano hacia Ino, quien resignada, pago la apuesta. Mientras, Ichiraku pensaba "Espero que esta mujer nunca apueste contra la hokage o dejara a la aldea en la ruina"

**

Tsunade permanecía atendiendo al enfermo, asistida por Chopper y Sakura, la cual había sido llamada. Una vez que se aseguraron de que su vida no peligraba, Tsunade les encargó vigilarlo y salió en busca de Shizune.

Casi al mismo tiempo, Jiraiya entraba a la aldea. Nada más entrar, vio el barco en la montaña y se puso en guardia. Por suerte uno de los guardias le informó de la situación y el sennin se calmó. Se dirigió de inmediato hacia el despacho de Tsunade y entró sin llamar.

-¿Qué pasa?-interrogó Tsunade prescindiendo de protocolos inútiles.

-Orochimaru viene hacia acá…

-¿Nani?-Tsunade palideció. -¿Y Uchiha Sasuke?

-Sasuke viene con él. Ambos viene determinados a destruir Konoha…-la puerta se abrió bruscamente, dando paso a Sakura.

-¡Tsunade sama! ¡El ninja herido…!-la kunoichi tenía la respiración entrecortada y presentaba diversas heridas en el cuerpo.

-¿Qué pasa con el herido?

-¡Era Yakushi Kabuto!

-¿Cómo?-ambos senin salieron disparados hacia el hospital… Si lo que decía Sakura era verdad, entonces Orochimaru ya iba muy adelantado con sus planes. Al llegar a la enfermería, esta estaba vacía. Al parecer Chopper había decidido seguir a Kabuto, ya que su maletín estaba ahí, pero el reno había desaparecido.

* * *

Listo!!! Otro capi!!! Esta semana tengo exámenes... alcance a actualizar este fic porque necesitaba "terapia" jajaja pero los demás... tardaré un ratito je eso sí, el de "Esa estúpida mujer..." ya casi lo tengo concluido, solo me falta aomodar y subir los capis.

Me agradó la idea de GabeLogan del KakashixHancock... sería interesante xP Como mencione, Hancock ganó un poco de mi aprecio jeje y también otra persona que le causo a Luffy el dolor más grande de su vida ya que al parecer, dejo este mundo... los que leyeron el capi 559 deben saber de quien hablo T.T Q.E.P.D.

En el próximo capi llegara el tan ansiado encuentro entre pervertidos juar juar

Paso a los revieews:

GabeLogan: Jo que se me había pasado poner las reacciones que tendrían al ver a Chopper y Brook, pero en este capi lo intente corregir jeje gracias por recordarmelo ^^ Leyendo lo de tus favoritas, y hoy que maneje un poco más a Tsunade, ¿No te parece que Tsunade parece un poco una mezcla de Nami, Hancock y Kureha? xP no sé porque se me ocurrió jeje pero como ves, me gustó la idea del KakashixHancock!! En cuanto a la pregunta de que tierra es esta, se llama MOAN (Mundo Otaku Alternativo de NemoRobin) jajaja la verdad que ni yo se como se llamaría este mundo... Kuma es quien debe saber xP Por suerte lo de Lee no pasó a mayores, pero Gai traumara a la aldea con su nuevo equipo (que son tres jajaja) Como ves, no pensaba subir fic, pero me estrese (esto de las dispersiones es una lata ¬¬) y dije bue...no a actualizar el de NaruPiece xP espero que te haya gustado este capi ^^ Muchas gracias por seguirlo

Eagle D. Claw: Antes conocid bajo el nombre de Kappa san, me alegr de ver tu comentario ^^... lo del chacra no lo sabía jeje lo maneje asi porque se me ocurrio no se, si por ejemplo cayera Goku en Konoha, su ki sería distinto al chacra de Konoha, no porque no tenga sino porque no lo maneja (o tal vez el lo maneja de otra forma). Je, le comente a mi sempai sobre lo de Gaara y Crocodile, y lo de Luffy y Naruto... quien ganaría... y me dijo algo bastante razonable, si algun shinobi lograra aventar a Crocodile o a Luffy al agua... vaya, lo tendrían difícil ^^u Pero declaro la batalla Gaara vs Crocodile a favor de Crocodile siempre y cuando pudiera tocar a Gaara jeje Albian me dioj que la pelea entre Sasuke y Enel sería respecto a sus técnicas de trueno... siendo así, su sharingan realmente sigue sin ser mucha ventaja, ya que aunque Enel no sea ninja, él es el relámpago y, como mencionas en el caso de mr 5 y Deidara, a Enel la electricidad no le afectaría en absoluto. No te preocupes por el largo de los reviews (si vieras los qe me deja a veces DragonAzul XD) me encanta que comenten sobre la historia y me hagan saber si me equivoque en algo para acomodar la historia un poquillo. Gracias por el review y espero seguirte teniendo por aquí ^^

DragonAzul: Yo misma me pregunto que hacia Buck en mi casa... por suerte Drako estaba cerca ^^ Jo, descuida, el lado pervertido de Brook saldrá a relucir (con todo y gases xP) Sobre la pelea de Sanji contra Deidara sería genial jajaja más si a Sanji le da por cambiarle el peinado a Deidara tal y como le cambio el rostro a Duval xP Ah el poema es genial... amo a poesía... y si, ni modo con los hermanos, la familia no se escoge pero siempre vas a contar con al menos un familiar. Etto estaba pensando en entregarte el Roger de oro por review más largo en la historia de Fanfiction xP y bueno, al menos por ahora Chopper y Luffy andan con Gai... pero ellos dos son tan buen material para los fics xD Empiezo a notar que te distraes muy fácil en clases.... comenzaba a temer que fuera la única jajaja si vieras mis cuadernos ^^u pero bueno, que se le va a hacer jajaja... Jo que si no hace calor... maldito Calentamiento global... maldita raza humana que fomenta la alteración del efecto invernadero... jeje en efecto pasearon por aqui Zoro y Counan, pero una mujer ... HERMOSA Y ADORABLE ¬¬ se ha ido, jo, tuve que escribir eso porque Ropbin me espiaba... bueno, ya te imaginaras lo que hizo... se llevo a Zoro de la oreja y acuso a Counan de ser mala influencia... deberíamos crear un fondo común entre las fans de Zoro para pagarle un quiropractico, tanta golpiza de Robin... :S si que lo necesitamos jajaja Gracias por leer!!! y cuidado con Robin, nunca sabes cuando va a aparecer ^^

Xiucoatl: Jo, me sentí tan tonta cuando leí tu respuesta porque me acorde del mito: Coyolxauhqui... xP recuerdo un nombre tan intrincado y no recordaba que era Xiucoatl, en fin, gracias a tí lo recordé ^^ Gai no mató a Zoro jeje (al menos no aún, y falta ver si con las pulgas que se carga Zoro, no es al revés y es Zoro quien quiera matar a Gai) Con el comentario de Ichiraku se nota que en efecto, a la Hokage que la compre quien no la conozca jajaja imaginatelas a ella y a Nami haciendo apuestas o.O El pobre Ichiraku agotó existencias debido a la visita de tres comelones de nacimiento jajaja y aparte su pobre hija desmayandose por culpa de Brook... me da la idea de poner a sanji un rato en Ichiraku ¿Como ves? Jo en este capi nuestro Choppy tiene su gran oportunidad (no sé si leiste lo que le puse a GabeLogan, pero Tsunade me recuerda un poco a Doctorine... tal vez por el cuerpazo, la edad y el carácter jajaja) y aunque vimos que Gai es medio lento (jutsu mal ejecutado jajaja) los mugiwara se iran ganando su lugarsito en Konoha en lo que descubren como volver a Grand Line. Lo de las venciditas no se me había ocurrido jajaja te prometo que lo pondré en un capitulo... otra competencia entre Luffy y Chouji xP Eres la segunda persona que me menciona un encuentro entre Deidara y Sanji muahaha lo cual me lleva a plantearme el escribirlo xP Sobre lo de divagaciones, a mi me pasa siempre jajaja asi que no te preocupes, yo no me fijo por eso... muchas gracias por el review ^^ espero que este no te decepcione

Albian: Jo lo de Shirohige vs Tsunade me sigue llamando la atención (ah maldito Shirohige es genial xP) Eagle D. Claw me menciono tambien el detalle de la deshidratación, lo irónico aqui es que si Crocodile toca a Gaara, el kazekage muere deshidratado... peeero, si por coincidencia, destino o lo que sea, Gaara y Crocodile pelearan cerca del mar... jeje Crocodile moriría ahogado XD Entre Kakashi y Kisaru se me hace terriblemente complicado, porque no creo (corrijo, no sé) si Kakashi pudiera llegar a copiar alguna técnica de Kizaru (lo dudo) Me temo que desconozco los poderes de Sengoku... agh, entre Akainu y Yamato, me encantaría que Yamato creara una prisión de madera y lanzara a ese hijo de ... directo al mar ¬¬*, pero analizandolo dejando de lado el desprecio hacia Bakainu mMm etto... je me temo que es difícil... ¿lava contra madera? la de Don Krieg y Tenten me mató de risa ¿Te lo imaginas? armas por todos lados jajaja estaría genial, mas porque mabos son arsenales humanos... arlong y kisame XP otra que me dio risa... los encerraria en un tanque a los dos para divertirme viendo como se matan muahaha como se quedan chimuelos, y les vuelven a crecer los dientes... se les vuelven a caer xP aunque la espada de kisame es una ventaja... no sé si le hiciera daño a Arlong Itachi y Shanks... el uno un ninja genio y el otro nada más y nada menos que un Yonkou, confieso que esta batalla es muiy interesante, mas prque no tienen tantos elementos en comun... sharingan vs haki... mmm me gusta la idea xP Cuando pones Kiba, supongo que Akamaru va incluido jajaja sería divertido, mas porque Kiba es ingenuo a veces y otras es muy astuto, asi que seria genial ver si Jyabura intenta engañarlo diciendole que, por ejemplo, Hinata es su hermana jajaja xP y si Kiba realiza su jinju konbi heng, Jyabura la tendría interesante muahaha Lo prometido es deuda... en le próximo capi, reunión de pervertidos!!! Y si, Kumadori es parecidísimo a ero-senin... fue hermoso cuando Chopper lo derroto jajaja maldito suicida... xP Gracia spor el review!!! ^^ Yme entretiene mucho esto de las batallas xP mira que algunas ni se me ocurren a mi y me pones a imaginar y algunas me dan risa (ejemplo, todos los anteriormente mencionados escondiendose para que no les de ninguna de las armas que estan lanzandose TenTen y don Krieg entre si jajaja)

una amiga: Bienvenida al fic!!! Que bien que te haya gustado!! Lo de los análisis es interesante je, al menos a mi (siendo amante de los crossover) me encanta hacerlos ^^ Sakura... sere paciente en este fic con ella U.U así que si eres fan de Sakura puedes estar tranquila, prometí respetarla jeje lo de las tendencias yuri iba en broma jajaja por ejemplo las amazonas se fascinaban con Hancock... y no creo que fueran lesbis ni mucho menos, simplemente que se supone que la belleza de Hancock es tan arrolladora que fascina a algunas mujeres. Sobre sus talentos, le reconozco sus talentos como ninja médico, pero en el combate no me parece muy fuerte ^^ Eso si, tendrá sus peleas cuando lleguen los malos contra Konoha ^^ Gracias por el review y espero que te guste este capitulo.

Bien me despido, debo seguir estudiando Estadística (lo se, que aburrido xP) Y mi lado psicópata y sarcástico pregunta por enésima vez : Pero querías estudiar ingeniería no? Ahora te aguantas... ¬¬

Mucha suerte a todos y gracias por leer!!! Nos leemos luego!!


	7. Desaparecidos

Bien, primero que nada agradezco a Gabe Logan, Xiucoatl y Eagle , porque sus reviews me han dado unas grandes (locas y divertidas) ideas para este capítulo y los sucesivos xP... Gommen por el retraso, ayer no podía entrar a Fanfiction en la noche, creo que estaba saturado jeje

Por cierto, he actualizado mi perfil, una pequeña historia sobre como se me ocurrió este fic y los demás está ahí. ^^

Jo por cierto que checando el capitulo 560, Zoro le tendra envidia a Luffy... ^^

VII. Desaparecidos...

Tsunade salió corriendo del hospital seguida de cerca por Jiraiya y Sakura.

-¡Rápido! ¡Debemos encontrar cuanto antes al re…!

-Me parece que está algo agitada… Hokage sama- el solo oír esa irritante y sarcástica voz, provocó que los tres shinobis detuvieran su carrera.

- Ustedes… –Tsunade puso los ojos en blanco, en buen momento se les ocurría aparecer a ese par de ancianos molestos. Koharu era la que había hablado.

-¿Se puede saber hacia dónde vas con tanta prisa?- una vena comenzó a temblar en la frente de la rubia. No había más remedio que desembucharlo todo. – Jiraiya, Sakura, sigan sin mí e infórmenme tan pronto como sepan algo. Si no encuentran ningún rastro avisen al equipo 8 y partan de inmediato, es necesario encontrar al reno. Sakura, si es necesario partirás con el equipo 8 como refuerzo médico. Jiraiya, debes evitar que Naruto se entere de esto. –ordenó rápidamente y los otros dos partieron.

-¿Qué diablos pasa aquí? ¿Renos en Konoha? ¿De qué no debe enterarse Naruto?-preguntó Homura. Tsunade suspiró y comenzó a explicarles. Vaya que daban molestia ese par de ancianos. Vio como sus rostros altaneros dejaron paso al desconcierto, y de ahí a la indignación al oír que había aceptado a los mugiwara en la aldea.

-¿Y los aceptaste así, sin más? – interrogó una tercera voz, más arrogante y cruel que las otras dos. Tsunade bufó "Lo que me faltaba". Fulminó a Danzou con la mirada mientras respondía:

-Solo será temporalmente, y ahora mismo es más urgente encontrar a Kabuto… tal vez así podamos averiguar algo sobre los planes de Orochimaru…

-¿No te parece extraño que justamente aparezcan esos extraños el mismo día que Kabuto logra infiltrarse en la aldea? ¿Quién te asegura que no son enviados de Orochimaru? – la rubia lo miró con cara incrédula ¿Cómo podía alguien alcanzar tal nivel de paranoia?

-Danzou tiene razón – apoyó Koharu. Tsunade prefirió no decir nada… ¿Qué podía decir si esos tres malditos ancianos siempre parecían querer ir en contra suya? Además, tal vez la paranoia era un rasgo de senilidad.

-¿Qué proponen? Los mandaré llamar si quieren conocerlos, pero prohíbo terminantemente que sean interrogados por un Ne- eso último iba por Danzou. Tsunade sabía muy bien que ese tipo no era de fiar, y no iba a permitir que se saliera con la suya.

-Podemos pedirle ayuda a la familia Yamanaka para que les haga una revisión a sus recuerdos, así sabremos si te mintieron o no…-propuso Homura.

-De acuerdo, además en todo caso, nos queda la opción de Ibiki, el conseguirá hacerlos hablar si la información no los convence –comentó Tsunade, lo cual dejó satisfechos a todos (Excepto, claro a Danzou ¬¬). Como si la suerte los favoreciera, justo en ese momento aparecieron Gai, Lee, Luffy y Franky caminando sobre su mano. Gai y Lee llevaban la delantera. Franky se paraba cada cinco minutos para hacer nuevas poses (incluida una bastante escalofriante en la que parecía posar para una revista porno xP se los dejo a la imaginación). Luffy iba todo raspado pero muerto de risa, y es que a él le bastaba estirar un brazo y apalancarse para alcanzar (e incluso rebasar) a los dos ninjas.

-¿Son ellos?-preguntó Homura. Tsunade asintió y vio con satisfacción como los dos ancianos parecían decepcionados ante el aspecto de Luffy y Franky – No parecen muy fuertes…

-De todos modos, lo mejor será asegurarnos-intervino Danzou. –Pero antes que nada, alguien póngale unos pantalones a ese tipo por favor…. Es repulsivo verlo.

**

Entretanto, Sakura y Jiraiya no consiguieron dar con Chopper. Frustrados, partieron hacia Ichiraku. Al llegar descubrieron que por fortuna, los del equipo 8 seguían ahí. Sakura entraría sola para no despertar sospechas, después de ella, y como por casualidad, entraría Jiraiya para evitar que a Naruto se le ocurriera seguir al equipo 8.

//Flashback//

-Con las prisas no tuve oportunidad de preguntarle a la Hokage si debíamos avisarle a los piratas sobre la desaparición de su nakama –comentó la pelirrosada.

-Lo mejor sería no hacerlo, espero que el equipo 8 lo encuentre rápidamente, de lo contrario no podríamos evitar que ellos partieran en su busca. Además, tomando en cuenta cómo llegaron a interrogar a Tsunade es probable que por ahora los ancianos quieran tenerlos vigilados, si salen en estos momentos de la aldea, lo verían como algo sospechoso…-Sakura asintió. Al recordar la sonrisa de Luffy, pensó automáticamente en la de Naruto… y lo viera por donde lo viera, todos y cada uno de aquellos piratas, parecía un necio de primera dispuesto a todo (y ella aun no sabía el amplio significado que tenía esa palabra para un mugiwara) por cualquiera de sus nakama. Solo se detuvo unos minutos a mandarle un pájaro ninja a Kurenai, poniéndola al tanto de todo. Si todo salía bien, en diez minutos estarían siguiendo el rastro del reno.

//Fin del flashback//

Sakura entró resueltamente y caminó directamente hacia Shino, no había tiempo que perder.

-Bien, partiremos de inmediato- dijo Shino una vez enterado de la situación. Discretamente se dirigió hacia donde Kiba y Usopp intercambiaban historias cada vez más absurdas- Kiba, tenemos una misión. –el rostro de Kiba se iluminó.

-¡Yosh! Al fin la Hokage se ha acordado de nosotros ¿No Akamaru? –volteó hacia Usopp y le dijo en tono petulante- Tu solo quédate sentado aquí, cuando regresemos Akamaru y yo tendremos una historia emocionante para contarte…- por otro lado, Sakura había ido a informar a Hinata (casualmente interrumpiendo a Naruto y a Hinata xP)

-Hinata, debemos partir de inmediato en una misión…

-¿Una misión? –la reacción de Naruto fue igual a la de Kiba- ¡Sugoi!

-Tú no vas Naruto…

-¿Qué? ¿Pero si tú vas a ir…?

-Yo iré como ninja médico, no como miembro del equipo…-el rubio se quedó abatido mientras los demás abandonaban el lugar. Naruto miro alrededor, ya solo quedaban él, Shikamaru, Chouji, Ino, Neji, TenTen, Usopp, Nami, Brook, Hancock, Ace y Sanji. Ino y Nami parecían llevarse bastante bien. Ace dormía y despertaba a intervalos y dependiendo la plática sotenida entre Shikamaru y Neji, se volvía a dormir o se unía. "El tampoco se ve muy peligroso" pensó el rubio al ver como en esos momentos Ace dormía tan tranquilo como un bebé. Chouji seguía comiendo, Brook acosaba a Ino y a Tenten alternadamente. Hancock había conseguido un espejo y se dedicaba a mirarse en él en tanto que Sanji la alababa. Justo en ese momento entraron Jiraiya y Kakashi.

-Oi Naruto, tienes una cara bastante mala…-comentó Kakashi mientras se acercaban a él.

-¡Kakashi sensei! ¡Ero senin!-los gritos de Naruto llamaron la atención de los otros. Kakashi sonrió internamente al ver ahí a Hancock. Jiraiya, menos discreto que él, sufrió una terrible hemorragia nasal. Naruto puso la cara de ¬¬ al ver como el senin se lanzaba de inmediato a cortejar a Nami y a Hancock, en especial a esta última. Naruto, que lo conocía bastante bien, ya se imaginaba a Hancock como la protagonista del siguiente libro Icha Icha.

-¡Oh pero que linda señorita!-su mirada era claramente pervertida, y al ver el tamaño de los pechos de Nami casi se colapsa… a decir verdad sufrió un colapso, pero fue a causa del golpe que Nami le propinó. Al ver al tipo acosador, Usopp volteó a ver a Sanji y a Brook.

-Son tan parecidos…-expresó en voz alta sin embargo, la mirada asesina que le devolvió Sanji lo hicieron fingir demencia – Lu lu la la lu…-comenzó a cantar. Brook no se inmutó.

-Tienes razón, se podría decir que incluso son peores…-lo apoyó Nami que había logrado escabullirse lejos de Jiraiya.

Sin embargo, el senin no escarmentó ni desistió y se dirigió hacia Hancock, quien con la misma paciencia que Nami, no le dejo decir ni tres palabras cuando el pobre ya estaba convertido en piedra… y de piedra se quedaron todos los shinobis al ver el peculiar poder que tenía esa mujer.

-Yohohoho te has pasado, Hancock san…-dijo Brook, Kakashi volteó a verlo y su único ojo se mostró estupefacto… eso era… realmente era…¿un esqueleto?

-Esa mujer da miedo…-musitó Naruto. Entretanto, Robin había regresado con Sai, llevando al menos cinco libros con ella:

-Has vuelto a hacer de las tuyas, Hancock san…-la voz tranquila de la arqueóloga impidió que Hancock, aprovechando la ausencia de Luffy, se decidiera a convertir a los demás pervertidos en piedra.

-¡Ah mi Robin swan es tan intelectual!-solo fue verla para que Sanji se lanzara sobre ella. Usopp puso los ojos en blanco "Y se ofende cuando insinuó que se parece al viejo acosador".

-De acuerdo, lo devolveré a su estado original… solo por Luffy sama -respondió altanera la emperatriz, liberando a Jiraiya.- Pero te advierto Nico, después no te quejes…

-¿Qué me pasó?-preguntó Jiraiya algo desubicado. Entonces vio a Robin y sufrió un nuevo derrame nasal al ver la ropa tan sugerente que llevaba la arqueóloga.- Ah, este día es tan dichoso…

-Oigan, ¿Saben dónde está Chopper?-preguntó Robin, ignorando de lleno al senin. Jiraiya se quedó frío "¿Chopper? No me digas que así se llama el reno que Tsunade busca…"

-Etto… se fue con Luffy y los demás…-¿Por qué?- Nami se puso seria. Algo en el tono de Robin le daba mala espina.

-Porque después de eso se encontraron a un shinobi herido y él se fue al hospital con la Hokage… pensé que ya habría regresado…

-¿Conocieron a la Hokage?- preguntó Usopp impresionado. "Así que después de todo, si se refiere al reno…" pensó Jiraiya. Robin tuvo que echar en mano de todas sus habilidades para mantenerse imperturbable. Algo estaba pasando, lo sabía. Era como si una fina telaraña los estuviera acorralando. Y para colmo, no sabía dónde estaba Chopper. Le había pedido a Sai que la llevara al hospital a buscar a su nakama, pero al llegar solo encontraron una camilla vacía y el maletín de Chopper, el reno no se veía por ninguna parte… "No debimos separarnos tanto… Luffy, regresen pronto…" pidió internamente. Le dirigió una mirada cómplice a Sai pidiéndole que no dijera nada al respecto.

-¿Zoro fue al barco?-todos asintieron.- Iré a buscarlo…-la arqueóloga sonrió despidiéndose y salió de ahí rápidamente. Era mejor no preocupar a los demás. Tal vez solo fuera un temor infundado, pero quería estar segura… y sabía que Zoro era la persona indicada para ayudarle.

**

Homura y Koharu salieron de la sala de interrogatorio visiblemente contrariados. Danzou estaba enfurecido y exigía que sometieran a tortura a Franky y Luffy hasta que confesaran alguna especie de ataque o plan macabro ideado por Orochimaru o Akatsuki en contra de la aldea.

Tsunade sonreía de forma petulante. El examen mental sobre ambos mugiwara no había revelado ningún peligro. Su historia era cierta. No tenían nada que ver con los ninjas. Inoichi no se equivocaba, sabían que era difícil que alguien lograra engañarlo… y menos dos seres como el inocente y sincerote Luffy, y el descarado e igualmente sincero (muy a su modo, pero sincero) Franky. Precisamente, otro motivo por el que Danzou estaba tan de mal humor, era por el hecho de que Franky seguía sin pantalones.

//Flashback//

-Voy a pedirles que me acompañen, les haremos un par de preguntas. Solo tomara unos minutos-había dicho la Hokage, para luego llevarse a ambos mugiwara.

Inoichi no supo ni cómo reaccionar al ver a un sujeto en tanga, el cual además tenía un cuerpo bastante extraño. En esos momentos entro Danzou seguido por un Ne que llevaba unos pantalones amplios en la mano.

-Ponte los pantalones…-le ordenó a Franky, quien obviamente, si no obedecía a Nami en sus peores momentos, (es decir, cuando la akage está enfurecida y solo te da las opciones de sí o sí y porque yo lo digo ^^) menos iba a obedecer a un sujeto feo y tuerto.

-¿Nani? ¿Te atreves a insinuar que debo usar pantalones?-la voz de Franky era la habitual, o sea gritando, aún así, su cara psicópata no ayudaba mucho a calmar la tensión, sino que solo la empeoraba.

-Así es. Si quieres andar por la aldea deberás usar pantalón…

-Eso sería un insulto al apodo de pervertido – aquí hizo una pose ridícula - ¿Cubrir mi SUPER tanga con un pantalón? Estás desvariando obassan, este SUPER!!! cuerpo de Adonis debe ser admirado y envidiado por todos – esbozó una sonrisa retorcida que causo un escalofrío general y risas por parte de Luffy.

-shishishi esto me recuerda la vez que corriste por todo Water 7 persiguiéndonos porque te quitamos tu tanga para que te unieras a nosotros…- todos lo miraron horrorizados… ¿Así que no solo andaba sin pantalón, sino que además andaba corriendo por ahí sin tanga? -¿Uh? ¿Dije algo malo?-Luffy creyó que les daría risa, pero nunca imagino que la imagen que acababa de crear en sus mentes, requeriría años de ayuda psicológica para poder superarla.

-Mejor comencemos-indicó Inoichi. Entre más pronto terminaran más pronto se irían esos tipos.

//Fin del flashback//

-Y al final resulta que no son peligrosos… o al menos no enemigos nuestros-exclamó Koharu.

-Shishishi no entiendo que pasó pero todo esto me ha dado hambre…-los tres ancianos voltearon a verlo… en cierto modo era parecido a Naruto, pero en un modo retorcidamente peculiar, era diferente… ¿De verdad él era tan fuerte como Inoichi decía?

-Por esta vez te apoyo Mugiwara… todo eso de correr con las manos y el tipo de ahí adentro… además de que es desgastante discutir con un anciano que te quiere poner un pantalón… Oi por cierto, espero que tengan Cola en esta aldea Tsunade nee sama-los ancianos, y la propia Tsunade se congelaron al oir la familiaridad con que Franky trataba a la Hokage. Luffy solo sonreía. tal vez era solo que el ya estaba acostumbrado a la irreverencia del cyborg.

-Supongo que el señor Ichiraku debe tener…-Tsunade no podía asegurarlo. Eso no le dio buena espina a Franky… ¿Qué pasaría si no tenían cola en esa aldea? No, pensarlo era ir demasiado lejos… era escalofriante…

**

Robin llegó al barco. Hasta sus oídos llegó el sonido de las pesas y se dirigió hacia la cubierta.

-Zoro…-llamó suavemente. El espadachín volteó a verla sin poder esconder un gesto de molestia al ver los libros que Robin llevaba en los brazos.

-¿Qué?-preguntó secamente al tiempo que le daba la espalda nuevamente. La imagen de ella y Sai juntos lo puso de mal humor.

-¿Chopper ha venido por aquí?-esto hizo que volteara:

-¿Chopper? No, se fue con Luffy… ¿Pasó algo?-el instinto de Zoro se puso en alerta al ver la cara que tenía la arqueóloga. Robin le explico lo ocurrido…

-Pero cuando Sai me llevo al hospital, Chopper no estaba ahí, solo estaba esto…-Robin tomó la mochilita que llevaba en la espalda, dejando en claro el porqué llevaba los libros en los brazos en lugar de meterlos en su mochila como acostumbraba. Ahí dentro llevaba el maletín abandonado de Chopper. –Lo he buscado por todos lados y no lo encuentro… creo que deberíamos buscarlo.- Zoro asintió. Era lo que le gustaba de Robin, a pesar de lo inquietante de la situación, Robin no se mostraba alterada ni histérica, sino dispuesta a actuar de inmediato.

-Bien, vayamos a buscarlo…-el peliverde se colocó la camiseta nuevamente y seguido por Robin, se encaminaron nuevamente hacia la aldea.

**

Chopper corría a pesar de estar agotado. El sujeto al que perseguía era muy veloz, y de no ser por su gran olfato, habría perdido su rastro hacía tiempo. Todo estaba aún muy confuso, solo recordaba que el presunto shinobi herido se había incorporado de la camilla y había sonreído de forma extraña. Había mencionado algo sobre un tal Sasuke, lo cual provocó que Sakura se enfureciera… ella le llamó por un nombre, pero Chopper no lo recordaba… ¿Era Kabato? ¿Kubato?... el tipo sonrió mientras se escapaba por la ventanilla, Sakura intentó seguirlo pero Kabuto, más hábil que ella en artes ninjas, había conseguido golpearla en algunas partes que él, como médico, sabía que eran importantes.

Sakura había caído al piso incapaz de moverse lo suficiente coimo para perseguirlo, lo cual fue aprovechado por Kabuto para huir. El reno se había quedado sin saber que hacer… ¿Curar a Sakura o seguir al ninja? Ese tipo era enemigo de los de la aldea… de aquellos que tan amablemente los habían tratado al conocer su situación… el corazón noble de Chopper ganó y salió en búsqueda de Kabuto adoptando su Walk point.

El olor de Kabuto era cada vez más cercano… ¿Se estaría acercando? Y ahora que lo pensaba… ¿qué haría cuando lo tuviera frente a frente?

-Tú… ¿No te has cansado de seguirme?-Chopper frenó en seco al oír la voz del shinobi detrás de él. Kabuto solo había visto a Chopper en su Heavy point, pero ahora, frente a él estaba el reno con otra transformación–Vaya, eres un animal muy interesante… has cambiado de forma…. Estoy seguro de que a Orochimaru sama le encantaría conocerte… -sonrisa autosuficiente -Deberías sentirte honrado, aunque no seas un ninja, puedes aspirar a ser la mascota de mi Señor…solo deberás someterte a un par de sencillos "Examenes" médicos, un poco de investigación…-Se acercaba lentamente, Chopper se puso en guardia… ¿Qué tenía en mente ese sujeto? -¿No respondes? Bien, eso ahorra las explicaciones molestas, solo quédate tranquilo…-realizó un rápido movimiento con su mano, decidido a dañar algunos músculos del reno para inmovilizarlo. Chopper alcanzó a esquivarlo por muy poco al tomar su Brain point. -¿Otra transformación?-soltó una carcajada.-Esto se pone interesante…

Chopper se llevó la mano a sus pantaloncillos… solo traía una Rumble consigo. Las demás estaban en el maletín… "Debo aguantar con esto…" se dijo.

**

-Que pesadez, precisamente me tenía que tocar el tipo de las espadas… ¿Podemos estar seguros de que no volvió a perderse? –preguntó Shikamaru, aunque ya sabía la respuesta. Como ni Zoro, ni Sanji ni Brook sabían donde quedaba su casa, habían quedado de irse juntos, pero daba la curiosa casualidad (para nosotros, no tan curiosa) de que Zoro estaba completamente desaparecido.

-Roronoa se pierde hasta en el barco…. No se diga ahora en una aldea desconocida…-argumentó Franky.

- ¿Eso quiere decir que puede estar en cualquier lugar en este momento? –los mugiwara asintieron- Deberé avisarle a Temari, tal vez si esto sigue como dicen, un día el termine en la aldea oculta de la arena…-bromeó.

-¿Entonces le avisaras a Temari san?-preguntó Ino intencionadamente haciendo que Shikamaru se sonrojara.- Un buen pretexto para hablar con ella...- Chouji solto una risilla y Naruto se acerco dándole codazos.

-Nee, Shikamaru, ¿Te gusta Temari?-puso cara de pervertida complicidad.

-¿Y a ti te gusta Hinata?-respondió Shikamaru, logrando dejar a Naruto en Jaque.

-Y-y-yyo, e-e-etto…-por suerte para el rubio, Neji no escuchó nada al estar con las mugiwara.

-Vaya, supongo que después de todo ya estás en esa edad ¿No Naruto?-intervino Kakashi, lo cual solo sirvió para que Naruto se sonrojara más… tomando en cuenta lo que leía Kakashi sensei, con eso de "estás en esa edad", se refería a…o//O

-¡Kakashi sensei no diga esas cosas-ttebayo!-el otro sonrió divertido y discretamente volteó hacia donde estaba el resto. Hancock le llamaba poderosamente la atención, y no podía disimularlo. Lo que más le sorprendía, era que una mujer tan hermosa estuviera tan al pendiente de aquel niño (Para Kakashi, Luffy no era sino un niño xP)... hasta entonces él conseguía a la mujer que quisiera sin ningún problema, tenía el toque... pero con ella era diferente, ni se había inmutado con él...

-Creo que es hora de ir a dormir… Hinata tuvo que ir a una misión, pero creo que mi tío no tendrá reparos en aceptarlas en casa cuando le explique la situación, yo las llevare….- explicaba Neji a Nami y Hancock.

-¿Robin tampoco ha vuelto?-Preguntó Nami empezando a ponerse nerviosa. Franky y Luffy habían regresado, pero Chopper, Robin y Zoro no habían dado señales de vida.

-Bueno, tú sabes… Robin fue a buscar a Zoro…-Usopp se sonrojo como tomate –Ya sabes… esos dos…

-¡¿Qué intentas insinuar narizón de los cojones?!-preguntó un enfurecido Sanji. La sola imagen de ese baka marimo con su preciosa Robin swan bastó para que casi cometiera Usoppcidio... el traer un cuchillo en la mano solo incrementaba el mal efecto que causaba el cocinero enfurecido...

-N-n-na-nada…

-Urusei Sanji kun, sabes que Usopp tiene razón…-lo reprendió Nami con una sonrisa al imaginarse lo que estarían haciendo esos dos… "Y yo aún sin decirle nada a Luffy…"

-¡Ah Nami san, que cruel eres! ¡Pero incluso así eres hermosa!

-¿Y Chopper tampoco ha regresado? –preguntó Luffy. Naruto acababa de sugerirle que ya se fueran, pero descubrieron que faltaba el reno.

-Ahora que lo mencionas… Robin parecía preocupada por Chopper hoy en la tarde…-Nami frunció el ceño. Jiraiya casi se atraganta con el sake… ellos comenzaban a sospechar…

-En resumidas cuentas, tenemos a tres de los nuestros desaparecidos…-razonó Hancock tranquilamente, pero en seguida se arrepintió, ya que la carita de dolor que puso Luffy hizo que ella misma sintiera un dolor inexplicable. –Luffy sama… estoy segura de que aparecerán...

-Yo también estoy seguro de que aparecerán… si no mañana por la mañana los buscaremos-comentó el senin intentando alejar la atención de todos de la posibilidad de una desaparición. – Ahora ya es muy noche, y tomando en cuenta que Naruto fue su guía, no pudieron apreciar del todo la aldea… no todo en Konoha es ramen, mañana los llevare a conocer las aguas termales, ahí podrán relajarse un poco….-ofreció tal vez no tan inocentemente. Naruto comenzó a insultarlo y a llamarle pervertido y demás calificativos poco respetuosos, pero Nami y Hancock estaban encantadas con la idea.

-Bien, vayamos a dormir entonces… de cualquier modo el narizotas y yo debemos volver al SUPER Sunny a cuidarlo, tal vez el reno, Roronoa y Robin nee san estén ahí. –dijo Franky, sus palabras estaban llenas de razón. Incluso Nami se tranquilizó.

-Bien, si están ahí avísales que mañana iremos a las aguas termales. A Robin le encantan esos lugares…

-Descuida, todo saldrá bien… Oi, obassan, dame otro par de latas de Cola, necesito combustible para mantenerme despierto…-pidio el cyborg

-Lo siento mucho señor-respondió Ichiraku – Esa lata que acaba de beberse era la última que nos quedaba…

-¡¿Nani?! ¿No tienes más?

-No… tendrá que esperar un par de semanas a que el distribuidor venga a surtirme…

-¿Dos semanas? ¡¡¡N0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0oo00o0o0o0!!!

**//OFF FIC//**

Sakura (con sonrisota): Bienvenidos al Programa "Cosas que quiero saber sobre Naruto"

Nemo (Con cara de fastidio): Oi, es mi fic, por tanto ahora se llama "Preguntale a Nemo" o "Cosas que que quiero saber sobre el fic"

Naruto (Obviamente feliz): Nee, nee, Nemo san, ¿Podemos hacer una sección especial sobre el ramen?

Luffy (con estrellitas en los ojos): ¿Podemos hacer una sección especial sobre la carne?

Sanji: Una sección de cocina estaría bastante bien...

Choji: tal vez un concurso de comida...

Cossette: ¿Está Gaara kun por aquí?

Nemo (interviniendo al ver como el espacio comienza a llenarse de personajes que piden su sección especial): Ya veremos lo de las secciones... Cossete: 1/ ¿Qué rayos haces aquí? y 2/ No, Gaara no está aquí... en fin, Bas... gommen, Sakura, les explicara de que trata el programa...

Sakura: Bien, aquí recibiremos todas sus dudas sobre el fic. Cualquier duda y comentario, Nemo chan la responderá...

Lado psicópata de Nemo: En primer lugar, como vuelvas a llamarme "Chan" tendrás dos opciones: meto a Kuma en el fic y te vas despidiendo de Konoha o yo misma me encargó de estrangularte con tu protector frontal... ¿Lo captas? (Sakura asiente) Lado no tan psicópata de Nemo: Gommena por desviarme del tema: Empecemos con la primer carta...

Sakura: Bien, pero antes presentemos a nuestro invitado especial de hoy: ¡¿Mizuki?!

Naruto: ¡Ah! ¡Sakura chan! ¿Cómo se te ocurre traer a ese tipo aquí?

Iruka: Mizuki...

Mizuki: Ah... maldito Iruka... yo hubiera triunfado de no ser por tí y tu estúpido kitsune...

Nemo (interrumpiendo a Mizuki): A decir verdad lo traje yo, es parte de la trama inventada por una autora desvelada y traumada con el animé que decide meter a un par de viejos conocidos en su off fic...¿Por qué? Solo por un review... y porque quise... no deberían cuestionarme tanto ¬¬... y Mizuki, esa frase que dijiste está patentada por Hana y Barbera en su caricatura de scooby Doo... así que deberás purgar más años en la cárcel por plagio... Pasando al siguiente invitado...

Nami: ¿Hay otro?

Nemo: Sí. Luffy, por favor intenta no golpearlo ¿Vale? (Al público) Esta noche también tenemos con nosotros al líder de la CP9: Rob Lucci...

Mugiwara (en shock): ¡¿Qué?!

Hattori: Cu cu (Traducción hecha por Chopper: ¿Y yo qué? ¡Preséntame! ¡Hattori también cuenta! Estás atentando contra los derechos de una paloma al ignorarme)

Nemo: ¿Cómo es posible que un simple cucu signifique tanto choro? Como sea, gommen, también Hattori está con nosotros...

Tsunade (entrando de repente): ¿Pero que demonios hace Mizuki aquí? ¿Y que hace esa paloma aquí? (Hattori acaba de hacer una de sus gracias precisamente sobre la alfombra)

Nemo: si dejan de interrumpir... ¬¬ podré explicarles... y lo de Hattori... Lucci lo limpiara...

Lucci: ¿Y yo por qué?

Nemo: Porque es tu paloma... Y ahora que lo pienso... ¿qué demonios hacen todos aquí? ¡Se supone que solo presentaríamos Bas.. digo Sakura, Naruto y yo! Si quieren quedarse aquí será mejor que se callen y paren ya de interrumpirme... (mirada psicópata de advertencia)

Todos: ...

Nemo sonriendo de forma macabra: Perfecto... La carta es de nuestro (a) lector (a) Xiucoatl: "¿Tendrán Lucci y Mizuki el mismo veterinario?" Bien, ya saben el porque están aquí, respondan...

Lucci (mirando despectivamente a Mizuki): Como miembro del CP9, no cualquiera tiene acceso a mí. Yo tengo un veterinario muy selecto, no atiende a cualquiera...

Mizuki (con la paciencia de siempre, es decir, paciencia nula): ¿Qué insinuas? (recupera el control y sonrie desquiciadamente) Por mí se preocupa Orochimaru sama... ha puesto a su criado Kabuto como mi veterinario...

Kabuto: ¿A quien le llamaste veterinario?... oi, espera... ¿A quien llamaste criado?

Lucci (barriendo con la mirada a Kabuto): Un veterinario en verdad ordinario, apuesto a que nisiquiera tiene su certificado... el mío en cambio es extranjero y hace manicuras y pedicuras de calidad óptima (presume sus garras) ademas usa shampoo importado, eso hace que mi cabello siempre esté reluciente, suave y manejable... no como el de otros... (mirada hacia Mizuki)

Mizuki: Hijo de la... (cambiando de humor) Ah... ¿No está hermoso el día? ¿Orochimaru sama? (paroxismo de alegría) ¿Eres tú? ¿Quieres que robe el pergamino secreto para tí, Orochimaru sama?

Nemo (con cara de frustración): Yosh, resumiendo: descubrimos que no van al mismo veterinario... Espero que esto resuelva tu duda, querido (a) Xiucoatl...

Sai: Y además, descubrimos que Kabuto trabaja como veterinario de medio tiempo...

Kabuto (reclamando): Oye...

Cossette: ¿De que te quejas si es verdad?

Nami: ... y ahora sabemos que Lucci tiene tendencias metrosexuales...

Hattori: cu cu (traducción: eso es totalmente cierto, "tengo un amo, metrosexual")

Lucci: Hattori... ¿no me digas que opinas lo mismo que ella?

Nemo (sorprendida): Jamás había pensado que una paloma fuera tan expresiva...

Iruka: Además de que ahora sabemos que Mizuki está más loco que al principio de la serie...

Mizuki: Uno, dos, tres, cuatro, brinca la cuerda, yo ya la brinque... (alusion a Orochi kruger xP)

Nemo (un poco apenada): Eso es todo por hoy, estaremos esperando sus cartas... y cualquier aparición especial que quieran hacer los lectores, solo avisenme en un review ^^

//Fin OFF fic//

* * *

Bien, luego de una semana, dos exámenes reprobados, noches sin dormir, migraña a causa de estrés y mucho cansancio, aqui está el séptimo capítulo ^^ Espero que les haya gustado... tenía la idea de poner a Chopper contra Kabuto porque ambos son médicos, y porque me encantaría ver como Chopper le patea el trasero a Kabuto por experimentar con las personas (Cosa que también Hogback hacía) Y bueno, para Orochimaru tanto Chopper como Brook son seres que presentarían un gran interés...

Espero que les haya gustado mi desvarío (en especial a Xiucoatl, tus nueve red bull te dieron una gran idea xP)

En el siguiente capi: la pelea de Chopper contra Kabuto... ¿Llegara el equipo 8 a tiempo? ¿que pasara en las aguas termales? ¿Podrá Naru Potter vencer a Lord Vorchimort y rescatar a Sasukus Snape de sus manos? xP

Paso con los reviews:

GabeLogan: Con retraso pero aqui esta el capi, espero que te haya gustado... como verás Jiraiya ya conoció a Hancock, y no le fue nada bien xP Que bien que me recuerdes lo de la Cola... en el próximo capi veremos como se las ingenia el pobre Franky jajaja Hancock que decir... comienza a darme ternura (eso sí, que no interfiera en el LuNa) pero no es mala persona... Creo que Sasuke no es de tus favoritos jeje yo lo adoro, aunque sea un teme y un engreído, me encanta su psj... Vendrán grandes escenas en las que le patean el trasero a Orochimaru muahaha en cuanto a Sasuke, mMm aun no decido del todo si indemnizarlo en mi historia, eso si, tendra un encuentro muy cionstructivo con un mugiwara que lo hara reflexionar sobre su vida ^^ Gracias por leer y saludos a Axel.

Xiucoatl: Eso de tantos orates me mató de risa, la verdad que sí, pobre señor feudal... tanto por la esposa que tiene como por la bola de zopencos que debe mantener jajaja Deidara=Ino= Sanji... ¿Y si Dei chan fuera el hermano perdido de Sanji? xP que juro que subire el tan ansiado encuentro entre ese par jajaja Entre Hidan y Buggy... bueno, Hidan no se puede armar el solo, a diferencia de Buggy, que si puede. Lo de Mizuki y Lucci, espero que te haya gustado la respuesta jeje creo que no eres el único (o única) de ideas fumadas jajaja Orochimaru ira tras Brook, eso es seguro, solo falta ver si al andrógino Orochijackson le apetece un cuerpo que es tan mujeriego jajaja Lo del contrato de sangre es otra gran idea xP prometo ponerla mas adelante muahaha Lo de flamingo e Ino... yo diría que Flamingo, porque Ino apenas está aprendiendo... otra cosa sería que fuera Flamingo vs Inoichi... aun asi, pobre de aquel que decidieran usar de muestra para sus habilidades :S... Robin aún no encontrara ls libros de Jiraiya (que en realidad escribió Naruto, no se si son a los que te refieres que se la pasaron persiguiendo a los ninjas correos que estaban todos exactamente iguales xP) Jiraiya no aprende ni aprendera aunque Hancock lo convierta en piedra mil veces jajaja eso sí, creo que aprenderá a cuidarse de los golpes de Nami xP... es curioso en verdad, lo que a uno se le ocurre luego de nueve red bull xP pero en fin, me encantan tus reviews ^^ gracias por leer. En el off fic, maltrate un poco a Sakura muahaha prometo mas agresividad contra ella xP y gracias por desearme suerte en los examenes T.T no me fue del todo bien pero tampoco tan mal ^^

Albian: A petición tuya, de DragonAzul y de Xiucoatl, subire el encuentro entre Sanji y Deidara xP

*Sasori vs Doflamingo: Jeje pues aqui está lo interesante ya que Sasori necesitaría matar a la persona para usarla de títere además de hacer un despapaye tremendo, en tanto que Doflamingo lo haría casi sin esfuerzo, incluso tal vez lograra controlar al propio Sasori  
*Temari vs Eric (Un personaje del relleno): Etto... Eric no me suena ^^u recuerdame quien es por fa  
*Rock Lee vs Mr 2 Bon Kure: Jajaja siempre me matas de risa xP sería genial ver una batalla entre ambos... aunque mMm escalofriantemente creo que esos dos se enamorarían... peor aún, crearían una escuela de Ballet llamada "La fuerza de la juventud", "El amor juvenil" o algo así xP  
*Gai vs Mr 1: Aquí Mr 1 golpearía a los dos anteriores por subnormales en tanto que Gai sensei lloraría conmovido jajaja no ya en serio, mMm me temo que ganaría Mr 1 (no sé de que le serviría invocar una tortuga a Gai jeje) aun con sus puertas del loto oculto... romper la defensa de Mr 1 (a Zoro le costó bastante, y eso que era con katanas, a golpe limpio, como es la forma de pelear de Gai, me temo que sería difícil)  
*Sai vs Brook: Ah mi amado Sai contra uno de mis psjs favoritos... esta sería interesante porque Brook no dejaría de reirse y hacer payasada y media en tanto que Sai se quedaría con cara de ¿What? aunque ambos tienen sus espadas xP y creo que sería un combate peculiar entre la música de Brook y los dibujos de Sai... una pelea simplemente artística jeje aunque no sé quien ganaría...  
*Zetsu vs Absalom: MmM no sé si con su vista Zetsu alcanzara a detectar a Absalom incluso siendo este invisible, creo que ambos tienen esa ventaja, ya que Absalom tendría algo difícil vencerlo así como así (Zetsu se puede dividir en dos y da miedo :S maldito necrófago) y dependiendo de si Zetsu pueda o no ver a Absalom, tendría la victoria asegurada....  
*Deidara vs Mr 5: Jajaja todos al refugio!!! Bombardeo!!! Aquí creo que si Dei chan se queda sin arcilla... simplemente pierde. Pero el puede crear su buho (o no recuerdo que era) en el que puede volar. Podría mantenerse lejos del alcance de Mr 5 un rato... jijiji de sus mocos  
*Orochimaru vs Gorgonas (Las hermanas de Boa Hancock): Otra que me dio risa: serpientes (huacala) y llega Hercules a cortar cabezas! Orochimaru está lleno de sorpresas (por algo es un senin) pero Sandersonia y Marigold tienen el haki... MmM esta si de plano no sé, aunque creo que Orochimaru ganaría, tanto porque es más despiadado como porque tiene muchos trucos bajo la manga...

Retomando tu review pasado: Ahora que lo pienso, Kumadori es una mezcla de Ero senin con Hidan (por eso de andar automutilándose y ser mega pancheros jajaja) Muchas gracias por seguir el fic ^^

unaamiga: Que bien que te gusten mis capítulos ^^ si eso te dio risa me imagino que pensarías del fracasado intento de Danzou por hacer de Franky un ser decente jajaja Claaaro que habra LuNa, no puede haber otra pareja xP Ahi respondi mas analísis de Albian san, jeje Gracias por leer!!! Espero que te haya gustado este capi tambien. ^^

The Future Queen Pirate:Bienvenida al fic ^^ y bienvenida al MAH (aunque el MAH solo tomará represalias si Hancock y Luffy quedan juntos, porque si eso pasa voy a Japón a patear a Oda sama xP Luffy es de Nami y punto jajaja) Claro, el LuNa estará garantizado en el fic (es que es una pareja tan kawaii xP) Me alegra que te guste el fic, gracias por el review ^^

Eagle D. Claw:Juar juar gracias por el review, me diste una gran idea ^^ y de paso le hice pasar un mal rato a "maldito-Danzou-ojala-murieras" Más delante veremos todo lo que Inoichi vio en sus mentes juar juar ^^ Gracias por leer, espero que te guste este capi.

Dragon Azul: Etto... si me llegaron rumores de un atentado terrorista contra Hancock, ahora se que fuiste tu pero descuida, no le dire a nadie. Que mal que te hayas quedado sin yputube!!! velo de este modo, siempre queda la opcion de caerle a la casa de agun amigo otaku y convencerlo de que te preste su compu ^^ al menos puedes seguir en fanfiction, eso es suficiente... el manga depende donde lo leas, si eres de las que ve manga en youtube, te recomiendo verlo en ^^ Así es, disfruta tu Roger de oro jajaja no se lo doy a cualquiera (de hecho solo te lo he dado a ti ^^u pero eso no importa) Etto... Mercedes Sosa no me suena, mMm la buscare... Counan será o no mala influencia *¬*? Ah!!! Kia!!! era broma ^^u Rayos, que haces cuando una adolescente enfurecida y loca de celos entra en tu casa? Peligroso no? Es peor si esa chica tiene una akuma no mi que le deja convertirse en dinosaurio T.T necesito reparar mi casa xP El Kakashi y Hancock fue propuesta de Gabe Logan y la verdad me enamoro la idea... xP Yo no he visto películas, me la he pasado viendo animé: Bleach, Gravitation (Yaoi kawaii!!), Code Geass (mMm Lelouch... debes verla xP) además de que tengo intenciones de ver Nana, solo he leido el manga pero esta simpatica la historia, para ser soujo (yo amo el shonen xP) esta bastante bien ^^ Agh, llevo años queriendo ver el increíble castillo vagabundo (ame el viaje de Chihiro ^^) Hancock, la añadire a mi lista... Wall-e me la recomiendan mucho jo, tendre que verla ^^ Gracias por el review (aun asi, deberás esperar uyn año para obtener el siguiente roger de oro jajaja X3) Nos estamos leyendo! Suerte con tu youtube!

Gynee: Me alegra tenerte por aca leyendo mi fic ^^ Que bien que te agraden mis mariguanadas xP o.O kawaii!!! Más anti-Basura!!! Perfecto (risa malévola) Basura es más... agh, la odio mil veces mas que a Hancock... espera, hancock comienza a agradarme, mientras no se quede con _Luffy ^^creo que congeniamos en eso xP pero a Basura no la aguanto y no la aguanto y no se que pin... mier.... hace en la historia si no es de NINGUNA ayuda... mira que Sasuke minimo tiene motivos para ser emo, pero ella ??? ¬¬ aparte mega mal plan lo que le hizo a Ino, dejarle de hablar solo porque tambien le gustaba Sasuke??? Que tiene en el cerebro?? Agh!!! La odio, ademas como trata a mi Naru chan ¬¬ En fin, dejo de despotricar, como mencione, adoro a Naru (sea como Yaoi o como NaruHina) y en vista de que me pidieron NaruHina, NaruHina será muahaha Zoro *¬* Zoro es genial... y Sai *¬* Amo a Sai xP Tu tambien cuidate mucho!!! Nos estamos leyendo!! ^^

Cossette: jo, te metí en mi off fic, en un fututo te pondre acosando a Gaara jajaja y lo d eIno, ni rollo, con Nami no hay que meterse... ella no es Onna, es Oni xP Es que no es mi fic, DEBES VER ONE PIECE ^^ y después fairy tail (al fin en anime ^^ Kawaii!!!) En efecto, Chopper y Kabuto pelearan muahaha y Gaara ya merito sale, ^^ Nos estamos viendo loca!!!


	8. Nocturno

Hola gente bonita!!!

Una disculpota . primero que nada, estaba en finales de semestre… me fue dos tres XD pero terminó la tortura… al menos de aquí a Enero estaré libre =3

Tenía un adelanto hecho, pero u.ú mi lap fue "confiscada" y no había tenido chance de recuperar el documento, asimismo no había tenido muchas ganas de escribirlo de nuevo ya que el otro había sido escrito en un arranque curioso de inspiración (durante una aburrídisima clase de matemáticas en la que mi maestra duró toda la clase resolviendo una derivada -.- aún me dan escalofríos de pensar que he de repetir la materia). En vista de que me vi obligada a usar la PC y de que esa no la puedo ocupar mucho (es "comunitaria" por así decirlo jajaja) pues en lo mientras se me ocurrieron un par de cosillas extras (como lo de Nami y Hancock X3 y lo del ninja del sonido). Finalmente pude rescatar mi lap (Nemo Robin sonríe y le saca la lengua a su hermano, de espaldas a ella jajaja) y por tanto, el capítulo VIII, siento que me quedó largo jajaja ¿Ustedes como lo sintieron? =P Espero que les guste, felices vacaciones a todos, y espero que no les hayan hecho bromas pesadas con eso del DíA dE l°s !nOcEnT3s ¬¬

VIII. Nocturno.

La noche había caído ya en Konoha. Dos sombras se deslizaban furtivamente por sus calles, sin embargo, pese al intento del más corpulento por pasar desapercibido, al más alto parecía no importarle en lo absoluto que pudieran descubrirlos.

-Por Jashin… ¿Cuánto tiempo tardaremos en llegar?-preguntó una voz lastimosa. –A ver… la casa del mocoso debe estar por allá…

-Deja de hablar tan alto Hidan-le advirtió su compañero.

-Vamos Kakuzu… no seas así, comprende, llevamos todo este tiempo sin nada de acción…

-Si con acción te refieres a tus estúpidos rituales, agradezco que no haya acción.-ironizó Kakuzu. Hidan iba a replicar cuando unas voces cercanas los hicieron dejar de discutir para esconderse.

-¡Es el colmo! Tsunade no puede ir por ahí haciendo lo que quiera…-dijo una voz de anciana.

-Koharu, tu misma escuchaste lo que dijo Inoichi, esos dos no mentían sobre su historia…

-Pero aún así no me dirás que no son peligrosos, él mismo dijo que el capitán es muy fuerte pese a tener cara de idiota… ¡Son peligrosos! Y buscados por el Gobierno... ¿No te has puesto a pensar porque son tan buscados? ¿Por qué tienen recompensas tan altas?

-Tú siempre ves ninjas con kunais (N/A: en vez de moros con trinchetes hahaha), Danzou te está contagiando su paranoia…-replicó apaciblemente Homura.

- ¡Claro que no! Son peligrosos… te digo que no deberías estar tan tranquilo-la voz chillona de la anciana se fue apagando conforme se alejaban. Los dos akatsuki intercambiaron una mirada.

-¿De quién demonios hablaban?- Hidan percibió el brillo en la mirada de Kakuzu y suspiró- ¿Tú solo oíste lo de las recompensas verdad? ¬¬ -Kakuzu lo ignoró y echo a andar, aunque ya pasaba de la medianoche, aún tenían al menos cuatro horas hasta que amaneciera para averiguar de quien hablaban los ancianos, si era alguien que valiera la pena, Kakuzu se encargaría de cobrar sus recompensas.

-¿Desde cuándo tienen ese barco en la montaña?-preguntó Hidan, esta vez Kakuzu sí que le hizo caso.

-¿Barco?

***

Una vez que Neji le hubo explicado la situación a Hiashi, este accedió darles hospedaje temporal a Nami y Hancock. Hanabi las observó con curiosidad. Se veían imponentes, pero definitivamente no las clasificaría como rivales fuertes. Por su parte, aunque Hiashi se pasmó un poco ante la belleza de Hancock, su autocontrol no permitió que nadie lo notara, y las trató de la misma forma en la que trataba a todo el mundo. Si bien, no era el trato que esperaban siendo huéspedes, ninguna de las dos se atrevió a replicar o algo parecido, después de todo, ni la cínica Nami ni la altanera Hancock dejaban de darse cuenta de que estaban en presencia de un hombre severo, que sin ningún miramiento las echaría a la calle si así lo deseaba.

-Disponemos solo de un cuarto extra –informó con su voz grave, que parecía destinada a mandar y ser obedecida. – espero que no les moleste compartirlo.

La verdad, si que les molestaba, y para ser sincera, Nami preferiría dar la mitad de su preciado tesoro antes que pasar la noche con "esa…", y Hancock con gusto habría hecho lo mismo con sus tesoros antes que tener que dormir bajo el mismo techo que "esa navegante tan vulgar". Sin embargo, y tomando en cuenta de que la noche ya estaba algo entrada y el rostro del anfintrión mostraba una franca expresión de cansado fastidio, ninguna de las dos comentó nada al respecto y asintieron en silencio. Eso sí, antes de entrar, ambas intercambiaron una mirada de "muérete" que habría podido hacer estremecerse al mismo Hiashi de haberla visto.

-Que pasen buenas noches- se despidió el líder del clan Hyuga y cerró la puerta a sus espaldas. Una vez a solas, Nami y Hancock vieron con desesperación que en toda la habitación, solo había un tatami. Probablemente Hiashi no consideró que ello fuera un problema tomando en cuenta que ambas eran mujeres y el tatami era lo bastante amplio para que cupieran ambas.

Pero, ninguna de las dos tenía intención de compartirlo. Dormir ambas en la misma habitación, ya era demasiado. Intercambiaron una mirada desafiante y echaron a correr hacia el tatami, llegando al mismo tiempo.

-¡Yo llegué primero! – exclamó Nami, que se había apresurado a acostarse sobre el tatami impidiendo así que Hancock pudiera hacerlo.

-¿Pero de qué hablas? ¿Crees que yo, la Emperatriz Boa Hancock, le voy a ceder la cama a una vulgar plebeya como tú?

-No te estoy pidiendo que me la cedas – la sonrisa de Nami era maliciosa- simplemente yo llegué primero…

Boa la fulminó con la mirada. Lo había sabido desde que la vio por primera vez, debía tener cuidado con esa mujer. Y como tampoco era cosa de montar una pelea en plena casa, a mitad de la noche, decidió optar por la astucia.

-Al menos Nico Robin tiene un poco más de modales que tú… podrías aprender algo de ella – Nami no respondió nada, solo sonreía cínicamente, dándole a saber que su opinión de cualquier modo le importaba un comino. Entonces Hancock llevó su delicada mano hacia sus labios, adoptando esa expresión de adorable vulnerabilidad que usaba para convencer a alguien de que la perdonara. Aunque claro, en este caso, era simplemente para convencer a la de malas a Nami. – Tal vez deba dejarte el tatami, supongo que debes estar más cansada que yo. –Nami la miró detenidamente, recelosa… entonces Hancock hizo jaque al decir- Supongo que puedo ir a casa de Naruto san, y él seguramente podrá proporcionarme un tatami junto a Luffy sama.

-¿Pero de qué hablas? –la sonrisa de la pelirroja tenía un algo de psicópata (ese algo que solo se ve en la sonrisa de una mujer celosa dispuesta a disputar cada palmo de terreno… supongo que la han visto alguna vez XD). Sonrió como si nada hubiera pasado y acomodándose de un lado del tatami, dejó el otro lado libre para que Hancock se acomodara. Ni de broma iba a dejar que esa… resbalosa, fuera a pasar la noche junto a Luffy. No porque desconfiara del inocente capitán, sino porque no sabía de qué artimañas podría valerse esa shichibukai coqueta.

La hebihime sonrió satisfecha y se acomodó del otro lado del tatami. No era agradable compartirlo con Nami, pero en vista de la situación, no les quedaba otra opción. Ambas quedaron dándose la espalda "En parte", pensó, "es culpa de Nico…". Por su parte, Nami tomó nota mental de desquitarse al día siguiente con Zoro por haberse llevado a Robin, dejándola sola con Hancock en tal situación. Entonces sonrió, una idea acababa de pasar por su mente para desquitarse, ahora mismo, de Hancock.

-¿No roncas, o sí? –preguntó mordazmente. Hancock había vencido y se había visto obligada a ceder parte del tatami, pero no por eso iba a darle tregua.

-Claro que no. Eso solo se podría esperar de gente vulgar como tú…

-Sí, sí, como digas… entonces sí roncas.

-¿Qué? ¿No oíste bien? Yo no ronco…

-El primer síntoma es negarlo- afirmó la navegante- Además, ¿Cómo vas a saber si roncas o no sí estás dormida? – Hancock no encontró que replicar a tal lógica, ¿roncaba? Como hebihime, los últimos años había dormido sola, por tanto no había forma de que sus hermanas se enteraran de si roncaba o no, sin contar que si alguien le hubiera dicho que roncaba, probablemente se habría ofendido y habría terminado convertido en piedra. Por tanto, no podía, tal y como Nami decía, asegurar que en realidad no roncaba cuando existía la posibilidad de que si lo hiciera. "Maldición… no puedo permitirme roncar frente a esta mujer o se lo dirá a Luffy sama".

Nami sonrió triunfalmente, Hancock no dormiría fácilmente esa noche por temor a roncar. Por su parte, ella se enorgullecía de no hacerlo. Nojiko y Robin jamás se habían quejado de ello, por tanto, estaba a resguardo para dormir tranquilamente.

***

Akamaru ladró un par de veces y Kiba sonrió.

-Bien hecho, Akamaru… Estamos cerca- comunicó al resto. Shino frunció el seño.

-Hay algo extraño, mis insectos han descubierto un cadáver en los alrededores.

-¿Nani? –todos voltearon a verlo sorprendidos.

-Hinata-llamó Kurenai

-Sí… ¡Byakugan! – Hinata comenzó a recorrer con la vista el perímetro, hasta que lo encontró. – Es cierto… hay un cadáver… -confirmó.

-¿Qué deberíamos hacer Kurenai sensei?-preguntó Sakura. Kurenai se detuvo, su misión era encontrar al reno, pero ¿Y si el ninja muerto era de Konoha? Incluso si era de otra aldea, su cuerpo debía tener aún datos ninjas.

-Formemos dos equipos, Sakura, tú debes venir conmigo por si el reno está herido… según los datos de Hokage sama, Kabuto ataca a corta distancia. –miró hacia sus antiguos alumnos. Hinata se había vuelto fuerte, pero aunque podía ver el chakra, Kabuto conocía puntos vitales y no dudaría en dañarla. Con un rival como Kabuto, era más eficaz un ataque a distancia- Kiba, acompaña a Hinata en busca del cuerpo, quiero que lo lleven a la aldea. Shino, tú vienes conmigo. – todos asintieron y se separaron.

***

Kabuto sonrió al ver como Chopper se había llevado a la boca una especie de píldora.

-¿Una píldora de soldado?-preguntó- Que interesante… me preguntó qué dirá Orochimaru sama cuando te vea… pero antes debo evaluar si eres digno de conocer al mejor sannin que ha existido –volvió a atacar de frente, esta vez Chopper no alcanzó a esquivarlo a tiempo y Kabuto alcanzó a golpearlo, sin embargo al volver a mirar se encontró con una bola de pelos. –Vaya, creo que no te afectó mi ataque en lo absoluto.

"Justo a tiempo" pensó Chopper, a salvo en su Guard Point. Ya había transcurrido un minuto, debía apresurarse y vencerlo a como diera lugar.

***

Franky avanzaba completamente abatido. Había contado con conseguir más cola, pero luego de recorrer media aldea preguntando en todos los establecimientos que encontraron abiertos, solo había conseguido dos latas.

-Ánimo Franky… podemos averiguar mañana… habrá más tiendas abiertas… tal vez en las aguas termales vendan cola - dijo no muy convencido Usopp.

-No lo sé, no me siento tan SUPER sin cola… tal vez no debería ir… pero ¿Nani?- Franky se quedó de una pieza. Acababan de llegar al Sunny y habían descubierto dos siluetas en cubierta, ninguna de las cuales encajaba con la de sus nakama.

-¿Otros ninjas?-preguntó Usopp, sin embargo ambos nakama intercambiaron una mirada de inteligencia… si la Hokage misma los había autorizado a estar en la aldea, ningún ninja tenía porque objetar. Aún menos después del embarazoso examen mental al que habían sometido al cyborg por la tarde.

-Será mejor ir con cuidado, narizotas –advirtió Franky en un tono inusualmente discreto. Ambos se pusieron en guardia en tanto avanzaban.

***

Hinata y Kiba avanzaban por entre los árboles. Kurenai y los otros habían seguido con la búsqueda de Kabuto y Chopper. Ninguno de los dos hablaba mientras avanzaban, el bosque que rodeaba a Konoha era bastante imponente de noche, y la cercanía de un cadáver era algo que daba en que pensar.

El silencio fue interrumpido por un ladrido grave por parte de Akamaru.

-Hacia allá –tradujó Kiba y llegó el turno de Hinata para guiarlos. Gracias al byakugan, no tardó en encontrar lo que buscaban. Se acercaron sigilosamente hasta el cuerpo. Era un ninja renegado de la aldea del sonido. Su cuerpo yacía en un ángulo antinatural, sin embargo tras examinarlo, los shinobis notaron que no era que su cuerpo estuviera doblado en forma antinatural, sino que estaba cortado limpiamente a la mitad.

-Ah son ustedes –dijo una voz un tanto gruñona que hizo que ambos se pusieran en guardia, Akamaru no se inmutó, y pronto sus compañeros se tranquilizaron al ver de quien se trataba.

-¡Tú! ¿Qué haces fuera de la aldea? –preguntó Kiba… vale, había oído que este tipo se perdía fácilmente, pero ¿Cómo rayos había terminado fuera de la aldea? Eso era el colmo.

-Supongo que eso se los podríamos preguntar también a ustedes…- comentó una voz entre divertida y enigmática.

-¡Ro-Robin san! ¿Tú también estás aquí? –Hinata y Kiba intercambiaron una mirada… si Zoro no se había perdido como inicialmente supusieron ambos, ¿Qué hacían paseando a esas horas por el bosque?

-Vale, basta de preguntas que tienen respuesta obvia-gruñó Zoro -¿Por qué carajos están aquí?

-Estamos en una misión-respondió escuetamente Kiba.- ¿Y ustedes? ¿Se han perdido? -Zoro se sonrojó y Robin sonrió la mar de divertida.

-Para nada, simplemente explorábamos…- Kiba y Hinata no tenían oportunidad contra la mente retorcidamente astuta de Robin, y Zoro y Robin lo sabían. Debían sacarle jugo a la situación. -¿Puedo saber si su misión está relacionada con nosotros?-preguntó directamente la arqueóloga dejando a ambos shinobis completamente descolocados. Y es que entre los ninjas, si no contamos a Naruto, Kiba y Hinata eran los más inocentones, y por tanto, los que peor podían disimular. Hinata se sonrojó y no supo que decir. Kiba forzó una sonrisa nada convincente mientras negaba que la misión tuviera algo que ver con ellos.

-Venimos a recoger el cadáver…-intentó cambiar de tema Hinata – Es una suerte que no lo hayan desaparecido… ¿Verdad Kiba?

-Sí… apuesto a que aún tiene bastante información. El asesino debió ser muy baka al dejarlo prácticamente intacto y no llevárselo - acababa de decir eso cuando percibió la vena que apareció en la frente de Zoro.

-Zoro fue quien lo mató, nos atacó por sorpresa, pero supongo que tres katanas son un buen argumento para que cualquiera desista de intentar matarnos- explicó Robin resistiendo el deseo de romper a reír. Kiba comenzó a tartamudear una disculpa, pero Zoro no relajó el ceño. "Estamos perdiendo tiempo valioso" pensó Robin… más ¿Cómo deshacerse de ambos shinobis sin que sospecharan nada?

-Etto, Kiba kun, deberíamos llevar el cuerpo a la aldea cuanto antes tal y como ordenó Kurenai sensei – advirtió Hinata luego de un incómodo silencio entre Zoro y el atolondrado Kiba. –Robin san, si quieres venir conmigo te llevaré a casa de mi padre para que puedas descansar…

-Daijobu, Hinata san. Si no te molesta, me gustaría seguir con la conversación que tenía con Zoro antes de ser interrumpidos. –diciendo esto Robin desvió la vista creando el efecto de hallarse apenada. Francamente adorable. Cada gesto había sido calculado, pero a la vez resultaba tan natural que Hinata y Kiba se tragaron el cuento por completo.

-¿Nani? ¿Tú y ese sujeto…?-Kiba no daba crédito a sus oídos… ¿entre esos dos había…?

-¿A qué viene esa cara de sorpresa?-preguntó en un tono fríamente peligroso el espadachín. Había captado el plan de Robin desde que la vio fingir estar avergonzada. Como si esa mujer se echara hacia atrás por cualquier cosa. Corrección: esa mujer no se apenaría por nada del mundo.

-No te ofendas, Zoro san- Hinata ya había agarrado una parte del cuerpo del ninja, decidida a llevarse a Kiba antes de que siguiera metiendo la pata con Zoro. – Nosotros nos despedimos, debemos ir donde la Hokage sama cuanto antes, no fue nuestra intención interrumpir su cita- Hinata se sonrojó vivamente al decir esa palabra, y Zoro igual, aunque por distinto motivo- por favor, no tarden mucho en volver a la aldea o pueden tener problemas con algún ninja más peligroso- Kiba tomó la otra parte del cadáver, y luego de despedirse se alejaron.

-Estuvo cerca que nos descubrieran… ¿Crees que ya sepan sobre la desaparición de su nakama?-preguntó Kiba.

-No lo sé… pero si lo supieran no creo que anduvieran tan tranquilos… - Hinata no entendía muy bien. –Ni se alteraron cuando sospecharon que la misión tenía relación con ellos.

-Tienes razón… pero no puedo quitarme de la cabeza que ese par son más de lo que aparentan… quien sabe, tal vez los engañados fuimos nosotros… comienzo a pensar si hicimos bien en dejarlos solos -sentenció Kiba tan receloso como siempre.

-Tampoco teníamos mucha opción, se nos encargó realizar la misión discretamente, y no creo que hubieran accedido a acompañarnos sin una buena explicación. Y bueno, ellos tal vez sí estaban en una cita… -Hinata bajó la voz tímida, no acostumbraba hablar de esos temas abiertamente, ni siquiera con su equipo. Kiba sonrió.

-Sí es así, ese baka tiene mucha suerte.- "Los bakas tienen mucha suerte" agregó mentalmente Kiba y suspiró mientras veía de reojo a Hinata, "Naruto es otro ejemplo de ello… "

***

-Eso fue interesante, ¿No lo crees?-preguntó Robin mientras ella y Zoro volvían a ponerse en marcha. Por toda respuesta Zoro gruñó.

-¿De verdad se han tragado eso de que tú y yo…? bueno… ya sabes a lo que me refiero –masculló el espadachín mientras volteaba hacia otro lado para que Robin no notara su nerviosismo.

-Eso no lo sé, depende de cómo nos veamos juntos… ¿Crees que hagamos una linda pareja, kenshi san?- bromeó Robin con voz coqueta.

-No me llames así –replicó Zoro para evitar responder a la pregunta. Sin embargo su evasiva fue suficiente respuesta para Robin. Por ir con la vista en otro lado, Zoro no pudo ver la sonrisa de satisfacción que se formó en el rostro de la arqueóloga. De haberla visto probablemente el pobre habría terminado aún más sonrojado de lo que ya estaba.

-Aún así, fue una suerte que volviéramos al mismo lugar que antes…-comentó Robin. Zoro masculló algo que sonó a "Maldito bosque mal diseñado" y Robin rió por lo bajo, aguantándose las ganas de decirle que el bosque no estaba "diseñado" sino formado de manera natural.

Efectivamente, luego de matar al ninja del sonido, habían seguido andando, pero como todos sabemos, Zoro es muy mal guía, así que habían terminado en el mismo sitio casi al mismo tiempo que Hinata y Kiba llegaban.

-Al menos ahora sabemos que su misión realmente está relacionada con nosotros- espetó ya más seria Robin. Sabía que la misión no era vigilarlos, de lo contrario no los habrían dejado solos en el bosque. Usando su akuma no mi, Robin pudo notar que no eran seguidos por Hinata y Kiba, ellos realmente habían vuelto a Konoha. Entonces… ¿Qué relación tenían ellos con la misión? ¿O sería acaso que ellos ya sabían lo de Chopper y su misión era encontrarlos?

Entonces recordó algo que le hizo soltar una leve carcajada.

-¿Se puede saber qué te divierte ahora?- preguntó Zoro un poco malhumorado, temiendo que la causa de la hilaridad de la arqueóloga, tuviera que ver con su persona.

-Solo que con lo que Hinata san dijo sobre ir a su casa, acabo de recordar que he dejado solas a Nami y a Hancock san… espero que no se asesinen mutuamente. –Zoro también soltó la carcajada al imaginar la escena, después de todo, aunque ambas eran insoportables y mandonas, Hancock era la única capaz de poner a Nami en su lugar (o al menos intentarlo sin salir rápidamente golpeada).

Algo distraída, Robin no alcanzó a percibir el momento en el que su pierna rozó una rama, inmediatamente después una kunai salió disparada directo hacia ella.

***

El cyborg entró con el brazo en alto, listo para disparar tan pronto como fueran atacados. Imitando a su nakama, Usopp entró en seguida con Kabuto (su arma XD) preparada. La luna decidió iluminar un poco más en ese momento, y Kakuzu y Hidan quedaron frente a frente con ambos mugiwara. Se examinaron en silencio, hasta que Franky se decidió a hablar…

-¡¡¿Pero qué carajos hacen ustedes aquí?!!- bien, no habló, gritó como tenía por costumbre.

-Creo que la pregunta es quienes son…- corrigió Usopp con voz varonil, en su pose más sugoi, al más puro estilo de Sogeking, aunque sus piernas temblaban un poco.

-44 millones de berries…-respondió Kakuzu examinando de arriba abajo a Franky.

-Esa no fue la pregunta -.-u- dijo Usopp. Hidan también observaba la situación con algo de aburrimiento. Entonces Kakuzu volteó a ver a Usopp.

-¿Sogeking?- los dos mugiwara se sobresaltaron… ¿Por qué tenía tanta información sobre ellos? Entonces vieron lo que Kakuzu traía en la mano.

-¡Mis carteles! – exclamó el narizón. Tanto Nami como él, guardaban cada quien un cartel de recompensa de cada uno. Nami porque como navegante llevaba un diario/bitácora en el que plasmaba toda la historia de la tripulación, así como sus vivencias, y esa mañana había accedido a "prestárselos" a Shikamaru como prueba de que su historia era cierta. Usopp los guardaba porque planeaba llevárselos a Kaya cuando terminara el viaje, después de todo, entre esos carteles, estaba su primera recompensa como pirata. Esos eran los que en ese momento llevaba Kakuzu en su mano.

-44 millones y 30 millones de berries… Ignoro cuanto equivale un berrie, pero al parecer sus recompensas son bastantes altas…-Kakuzu volteó hacia Hidan- Y lo mejor de todo es que los reciben vivos o muertos…

Usopp tragó saliva, el cariz que tomaba la conversación no le agradaba en lo absoluto. Franky sin embargo les hizo frente.

-Escuchenme bien mariquitas con vestido – Hidan se escandalizó pero Kakuzu permaneció inalterable – tienen cinco minutos para abandonar este SUPER barco en lugar de seguir tocándome las narices.

-¿Vestido? –Hidan volteó a verlo con esa expresión maníaca que no anunciaba nada bueno para su oponente. – Hashin te castigará por tu insolencia, maldito pervertido… Déjame encargarme de él - dijo a Kakuzu. El otro no dijo nada, pero se limitó a cruzarse de brazos en un mudo consentimiento.

-¿Hashin? ¿Ese es tu nombre? ¡Vaya nombre de nenita! –se burló Franky, con lo cual logró hacer enfadar a Hidan, para quien lo más sagrado era su dios. Sin perder tiempo se lanzó directo contra Franky empuñando su arma, dispuesto a herirlo al primer ataque. El cyborg levantó el brazo instintivamente para protegerse, y no obstante, aunque el arma tocó directo en el brazo a Franky, no llegó a atravesarlo, y aunque le hizo un rasguño en la piel, no brotó una sola gota de sangre.

-¿Pero qué…? –Hidan se paró en seco. ¿Qué demonios era ese pervertido? El propio Kakuzu observó con interés la escena.

-¿Terminaste? –antes de que se repusiera de su sorpresa, el brazo-arma de Franky apuntaba directo a su cara – ¡Coup de vent! – su depósito no contaba con tres botellas como debía, pero aún así su ataque fue lo suficientemente poderoso para expulsar a Hidan del barco. "Este imbécil bueno para nada" pensó Kakuzu. El sol estaba por despuntar, debido a lo cual, el akatsuki decidió ir a buscar a su inútil compañero y abandonar la aldea. Tenían órdenes específicas de atrapar al Kyubi, más tarde se encargarían de los "criminales", como nombraba a los Mugiwara. Sin decir nada saltó por la borda del barco y se alejó de ahí.

-Fiú… Vaya tipos raros hay por aquí… pero, Franky,… eran tus únicas reservas de cola…-musitó Usopp al ver el gesto decaído de Franky.

-Lo sé, pero esos maricas en vestido realmente me estaban haciendo enojar…-suspiró – Hoy no fue un día para nada SUPER…

-Querrás decir ayer y hoy –corrigió Usopp, lo cual solo sirvió para deprimir más al cyborg.

-Tienes razón narizotas, dos días nada SUPER… espero que el resto de mi semana no sea tan mala…

***

Zoro paró sin problemas la kunai que iba directo al rostro de Robin.

-Arigatou.

Zoro gruñó por toda respuesta. Casi de inmediato se vieron rodeados por cinco ninjas.

-Permanece dónde estás –le ordenó zoro a Robin, y de inmediato desenvainó sus tres katana. "Vaya que dan lata" gruñó para sí. Por desgracia para los esbirros de Orochimaru (pues no eran sino ninjas renegados al servicio del sannin que habían acompañado a Kabuto) encontraban a Zoro en un mal momento, a cada momento que pasaba, Zoro perdía más y más la paciencia, y por tanto, se volvía más peligroso.

***

Chopper volvió a su forma Brain point. Estaba agotado, y ya habían pasado los tres minutos, el efecto de la Rumble ya no duraría más. Por lo que pudo inferir de los comentarios de Kabuto, no lo mataría, sino que lo llevaría ante Oro… lo que fuera. El pobre renito sentía ganas de llorar. Había sido ingenuo al pensar que podría parar a ese tipo.

-Eres débil aún como para vencerme, pero Orochimaru sama te encontrara interesante… quien sabe, tal vez decida hacer algo para que mejoren tus habilidades- la sonrisa de Kabuto no era nada tranquilizante, y por un momento, sin saber porqué, Chopper recordó a Hogback. Kabuto se inclinó para recoger el cuerpo del pequeño reno cuando una kunai, disparada acertadamente, casi se clava en su mano. Volteó de inmediato y vio a Kurenai con Shino y Sakura

-Sakura… -dijo Kurenai. La pelirrosa asintió y rápidamente dio un golpe en el suelo que causó una grieta descomunal. Aprovechando la distracción de Kabuto, Kurenai se deslizó rápidamente hacia donde yacía Chopper y se paró frente a él para protegerlo. Para cuando Kabuto se dio cuenta, había sido rodeado por los de Konoha. Se llevó la mano hacia las gafas para acomodárselas, sin perder la sonrisa un solo instante.

-¡Chopper! –exclamó una voz a espaldas suyas.

-¡Robin! ¡Zoro! – Chopper lloraba de alivio, y prácticamente olvidó que estaba cansado y corrió a los brazos de la arqueóloga. "Esto es absurdo… ¿Dónde están esos incompetentes del sonido? Les ordené que pusieran trampas alrededor…"

-Lamentamos la tardanza Chopper, pero unos sujetos raros se atravesaron en nuestro camino. Y tuve que encargarme de ellos. –Zoro sonrió de forma retorcida.

-Tenían bandas como las suyas –comentó Robin a Shino. –Sólo que las suyas tenían una clave de sol distorsionada…

-Ninjas del sonido – explicó Shino.

-Eso explica porque sus ataques eran tan peculiarmente musicales –dijo robin la mar de divertida.

-¿Los mataste a todos? –Kabuto se mostró sorprendido a su pesar. Vale, eran unos incompetentes, pero ese sujeto, claramente no era un ninja ¿Realmente se los había cargado a todos? "Esto le interesara a Orochimaru sama" pensó y luego de despedirse con una sonrisa, desapareció entre los árboles.

-¿Deberíamos seguirlo, Kurenai sensei?-preguntó Sakura.

-No, nuestra misión consistía en salvar al reno. Ahora debemos regresar a la aldea e informar a la Hokage –para Kurenai no pasó desapercibida la mirada de interés que le lanzó Kabuto a Chopper antes de irse. Estaba segura de que volvería.

***

Amaneció con buen clima en la aldea. En casa de Naruto, el día no pudo empezar de mejor manera. Tanto Ace como Luffy habían dormido como bebés (el primero volvió a dormirse mientras se dirigían al punto de reunión XD) y Luffy y Naruto hicieron muy buenas migas, básicamente se la pasaron hablando de comida, peleas, comida, el clima, comida, sus sueños, comida…

En casa de Shikamaru las cosas no iban tan mal, aunque para alguien tan despreocupado como él, era una pesadez soportar a Brook con sus chistes sobre sí mismo, y aunque Sanji se comportaba adecuadamente, algo le hacía intuir que podía llegar a ser igual de pesado (o peor aún) que el esqueleto. Luego de que Brook le pidió a la madre de Shikamaru que le mostrara sus bragas, Shikamaru, rojo como un tomate, decidió que lo mejor era reunirse con los demás.

Hiashi envío a Hanabi a buscar a sus huéspedes, ya que Neji había dicho que pasaría temprano por ellas. Fue una sorpresa para ambos cuando vieron a una somnolienta Hinata salir de su habitación.

-Hinata ¿Cómo te fue en tu misión?

-Bien – mientras Hinata procedía a contarles lo ocurrido la noche anterior, Hanabi apareció corriendo, con cara de susto y se apresuró a ponerse a salvo, sentándose entre su padre y Neji.

-¿Qué le pasa, Hanabi sama?-preguntó Neji cortésmente.

-Esas dos mujeres están locas…

-¿Esas dos…? ¡Ah! ¿Te refieres a Nami san y Hancock san? –preguntó Hinata recordando algo muy importante. - ¿No llegó Robin san? –antes de que le respondieran, apareció un enfadada pelirroja, completamente sonrojada, aunque no se sabía si por vergüenza o por ira. Casi al mismo tiempo, Kiba y Shino, que habían quedado con Hinata de pasar por ellas, entraban por la puerta de la casa y se quedaban de piedra al oir el escándalo causado por las dos piratas.

-¡Claro que no necesito explicaciones! ¡Eres una rara!

Acto seguido apareció una horrorizada Hancock:

-¡¡¿Pero qué tonterías dices?!! ¡Tú eres la que necesita reubicarse sobre sus preferencias! –espetó totalmente indignada. Al parecer ninguna de las dos recordaba que estaban en casa ajena.

-Etto… Hanabi… ¿Qué pasó? –preguntó Hinata en voz baja a su hermana.

-Pues…- la otra se sonrojó al recordarlo.

//Flashback//

Hanabi tenía la mala costumbre de no tocar antes de entrar a una habitación, y esa mañana que su padre le encargó ir a despertar a las mugiwara, no fue la excepción. Con el desenfado de los siete años, entró tranquilamente en la habitación y exclamó candorosamente:

-¡¡Buenos días!! – sonrió pero de inmediato se sonrojó al darse cuenta de algo. Y era el hecho de que Hancock yacía prácticamente recostada en el pecho de Nami, y la pelirroja mantenía su cabeza protectoramente unida a la de la morena, quedando sus rostros en una posición tal, que parecía que iban a besarse. Su mano descansaba sobre el largo cabello en tanto el otro brazo la rodeaba como si fuera un osito de peluche humano. La pelirroja abrió los ojos al oir su saludo, y lo mismo hizo Hancock – Go-go-gommenasai –la pobre niña se disculpó. No entendía mucho que pasaba, pero no era tan tonta como para saber que era anormal que dos mujeres yacieran así (sin ser familiares). Al oir su disculpa, ambas mujeres vieron en qué posición estaba, y una expresión de terror, odio y repugnancia atravesó sus rostros. Claro, eso no fue nada comparado a las miradas de ira que intercambiaron. Discretamente, Hanabi comenzó a retroceder hacia el pasillo, justo a tiempo, antes de que explotara la bomba.

//Fin del flashback//

-Bueno, eso explica todo…- dijo Neji, y por un instante, los cuatro Hyuga, incluido el impasible Hiashi, exhibieron sus sonrojados rostros ante la discusión (que ahora ya sabían la causa) entre Hancock y Nami. Shino las observaba a una y a otra, sin dejar de relacionar su pelea con una de las interminables discusiones entre Sakura e Ino. Kiba casi suelta la carcajada al oir la historia, pero le bastó una mirada a ambas mujeres para optar por salvar su vida y disimular una tos.

* * *

Jo soy muy mala con Nami y Hancock XD sigo sin saber porque se me ocurrio eso jajaja claro, nada yuri... el proximo capi explicara el porque amanecieron así. tambien ahora si, la reunion de pervertidos que corte de este capi ya de por si muy largo -.- Akatsuki y OProchimaru interesados en los mugiwara jeje se armara la buena muahaha

Paso a los reviews:

Xiucoatl:Jajaja eso del trío geriartrico me encantó XD Y eso sí, no pudieron elegir peores mugiwara para un interrogatorio oficial (exceptuando tal vez por Nami que los estafaría o les cobraría por revelar info o Zoro que terminaría por convencerlos a la fuerza de dejarlo ir XD) Jjajaja creo que [Inoichi requiere psicólogo jajajaj mas adelante pondré las fuertes declaraciones… lo que inoichi calla jajjaa Bakashi]??? OMG no m digas q no te cae Kakashi]=? XD bueno, es que Hancock me cayo algo mejor en el manga, eso si, el LuNa perdura en mi corazón jajaja asi que pues le pondré pareja para que no sufra. Caso contrario a Basura muahaha auque si Anko aparece puede armarse un lío amoroso muahaha La batalla de Chopper y Kabuto quedará en suspenso para cuando Chopper tenga mas rumble balls, eso si, ya despertó interés de bakabuto y de fijo que orochimaru hara lo imposible por conseguir información de la tripu muahaha además los kakatsuki también entraron en escena, asi que los mugiwara tendrán algo de acción para que no se aburran jeje a ver si ahora a Luffy no le da por ser el rey de los ninjas O_O XD gracias por el elogio de 4° maravilla jeje me da mucha alegría que te gustara el OFF FIC XD mas porque podemos emplearlos para destruir a Basura muahaha agh mendiga vieja jajaja yo siempre le digo a todos que lo único útil que puede hacer, es morir por salvar a alguien jeje espero que kishimoto me escuche (aunque lo dudo, esta super lejos jajaja) El próximo OFF FIC (del miércoles) tendrá a Xiucoatl proponiendo esa sección muahahaa si gustas dejarme en un review lo que le harías a Basura, yo lo pongo jeje te pondré representado por una serpiente de fuego… orale que loco, en el siguiente OFF FIC también meteré a dragon azul XD tendre dos dragones invitados jajaja O_O XDD Jajaja Orochimaru bailando… espera… porque baila The way you make me feel?? O_O OrochiJackson??? (volteo asustada y gritó: Mamá, llama al psiquiatra) jajaja XD gracias por leer por cierto, eres chica o chico? Es una duda XD para saber si referirme a ti como el o como ella n.n en cuanto a lo de pervertirme nee es solo que compartimos un porro de la paz a distancia XD

Gabe Logan: por que lo prometido es deuda jajaja aquie esta el otro capi :D Me quedo mas largo de lo esperado (15 hojas y media de Word) asi que corte lo del encuentro de pervertidos y lo subo en el siguiente capi (que subo este miércoles :D) Sii, creo que Hancock y Tsunade se entenderán a la perfección XD solo que me temo que Tsunade debería mantenerse lejos de Nami si no quiere dejar a la aldea en la ruina XD Kakashi tiene su encanto X3 y tardeo temprano, Hancock le hara caso (que no sea santo de mi devoción no significa que la vaya a hacer sufrir con el LuNa) Por ahora, Chopper perdio la batalla pero es que no sabia si dejar que Kabuto se lo llevara o no… pero si se lollevaba, era ilógico que se diera el encuentro de pervertidos jajaja asi que opte por que perdiera pero lo salvaran, eso si, teniendo dos rumble ball, y ahora que sabe como lucha kabuto, lo usara de mechudo jajjaa no se xq Kabuto y Orochimaru y sus experimentos raros, me recuerdan tanto a Hogback, y no dejo de pensar que Chopper les daría una buena jajaja Bueno, Nami y Hancock si que armaron barullo en este capitulo XD Mucha suerte y gracias por el review

Drauny: Chopperman quedó incolumne jeje me debate mucho sobre si dejar que se lo llevaran o no, pero mmm si se lo llevaban luego no se iban a ir todos a las aguas termales, entonces, no habría habido reunión de hentais jajaja Eso sí, la revancha de Chopper llegará muahahaha (risa maníaca, seguida de amenaza d emi madre de llamar al psiquiatra y/o al cura jajaja) Sobre tus propuestas del OFF FIC prometo hacerlo en el siguiente capi (el miércoles los subo) Ejem… bueno, nadie culpa a nadie de querer violar a Zoro… Auch! Robin! Mira que todo es culpa de Oda por hacerlo tan sexy T.T… O_O creo que funciono mi excusa… mmm me temo que Robin golpee a Oda (aunque se lo merece agh mendigo manga jajaja esta genial pero muy corto u.ú) No sé si también has notado que el manga de naruto y el de one piece van casi a la par… acaso es un truco mercadotécnico de la shonen jump? O_O XD Gracias por el review abrazos n.n y mucho gusto en conocerte jeje

Gynee: Que bien que te gusto el OFF fic jeje agh estúpidos exámenes… lo que más odio de la escuela o_o ¿Cómo te fue en tus exámenes? A mí me fue leve jeje (no libre todos u.u pero neee sigo en pie de guerra jajaja) Acá también hace frío XD traigo los dedos algo entumidos XO Muchas gracias por el review y suerte n.n

Cossette-otaku-sama: jajaja de acuerdo a tu propuesta, va a ganar Nami jajaja (lo cual de todos modos es probable XD)

Albian: XD vaya que me dejaste reviews jajaja no importa, me siento halagada =] No, no abandone el fic jeje es que no había tenido chance u.u XD eso de Silver Kitsune suena bien, pero serían "los kitsune" o como? XD efectivamente, Naruto sería el capitán jajaja Mmm espero que a la médico de a bordo la maten al primer asalto y sea reemplazada por Ino :D Jo, Chouji tendría desventajas como cocinero (como comerse lo que cocina antes de recordar que la tripulación también tiene que comer jajaja) MmM de ahí en m´s creo que coincido en tu asignación de puestos =D en especial con los de Hinata y TenTen XD En cuanto a tu otra pregunta, no, no es uno de los mares de One Piece, sería otro mundo, podría se algo así como Skypiea (es decir, en otro nivel) o como si fuera otra dimensión XD espero que me entiendas jeje el punto es que Kuma los sacó del mundo de One Piece n.n si, ya recordé a Eric mmm pero jeje no se me hace muy fuerte XD Mmm de Konan ahno he visto aun sus poderes -.- y cierto, Absalom tiene más ventajas jajaja me encantaría que andando de pervertido le tocara enfrentarse al puño de Tsunade jajaja Gracias por seguir el fic espero que este capi sea de tu agrado :D

El de Kidd contra el kazekage suena interesante XD pero mmm supongo que ganaría Kidd… no sé si debido a su akuma, podría controlar la arena del tercero… algo así como Gaara vs Crocodile mmm curioso jeje te debo las demás batallas para el próximo capi (que subo este miércoles :D)

Haibara-chan: Muchas gracias por el review, me da mucho gusto que te guste mi fic jeje me tarde algo en actualizar u.u pero espero que lo sigas leyendo =D

Artemis-hime: Descuida, soy fiel al LuNa XD de hecho, hace poco que Hancock me cae medianamente mejor (ya hasta tenía club del MAH jajaja Matemos a Hancock XD) Gracias por leer n.n me alegra que te guste el fic, espero tenerte por acá :D


	9. Sobre el riesgo de mezclar personajes

Dis-culpa: sé que nunca lo pongo jajaja pero ahora si XD Mis disculpas por la tardanza, para tranquilidad de Xiucoatl, no fui devorada por animales mutantes que e volucionaron a carnívoros ni secuestrada por seres de otro planeta para investigaciones macabras, ni perseguida por una secta satánica y secreta… a menos que consideres como tal a los que inventaron el cálculo (lease griegos, egipcios, descartés, los ingleses, alemanes…) y han logrado hacer que mi vida gire en torno a derivadas, integrales y… ah eso es mas escalofriante que todo lo anterior junto. -.-

Sin contar que mis vacaciones en Diciembre se vieron invadidas por la presencia de un pequeño ente que tengo por sobrina y a la cual me toco cuidar en lo que mi hermana daba a luz a su segunda hija. La niña tiene año y medio y me traía de arriba abajo o//o ahora que son dos… XDD Por suerte ya vienen las vacaciones de semana santa (wiii dos semanas libre) y no tendre que cuidar niños jajaja

Esta semana será de exámenes, mañana tengo cálculo (yupi yupi ¬¬) asi que entre el estrés y demás, me dio por escribir para no verme obligada a llevar un rifle a la universidad jajaja espero que les guste, me siento muy feliz de estar de vuelta.

Je no sé porque este capi me quedo taaan Sanji jajaja espero les guste X3 y no me odien por torturar al rubio jajaja Si al leer la introducción de este capi alguien piensa en cierto caballero andante famoso a nivel mundial… XDD están en lo cierto. Un pequeño homenaje al Quijote de La Mancha, o mas bien, a Cervantes y sus peculiares introducciones al inicio de cada capítulo. PD: Amo a don Quijote XD

IX. Sobre el riesgo de mezclar personajes.

_Que narra las aventuras que vivieron los mugiwara al ir a las aguas termales, la explicación de lo que pasó entre Hancock y Nami, la historia de Sanji, del como Konoha estuvo a punto de perecer sin necesidad de una batalla, además del como afectó todo esto el curso de la presente historia._

Luego de que por fin Nami y Hancock se medio "calmaran", Hinata y los demás se dirigieron al punto de encuentro, donde Luffy ya estaba experimentando los estragos del ayuno.

-Saaaanji… onegai!!! Quiero carne!!! –imploraba en vano. El rubio simplemente estaba de mal humor y no estaba dispuesto a cocinar nada. Y no se le podía culpar, el pobre Sanji había pasado la noche en vela esperando a que llegara Zoro, y claro, nunca llegó. No era como si le importara si "ese baka marimo" se perdía o no, pero lo cierto es que las palabras de Usopp aún resonaban en su mente: "Bueno, tú sabes… Robin fue a buscar a Zoro… Ya sabes… esos dos…"

-No… mi Robin schwan y ese baka.. T.T… maldito narizón… debe ser una mentira –intentaba convencerse, pero sin quererlo imágenes de Zoro con Robin dignas de un pervertido aparecían en su mente y lo torturaban.

-Oi Luffy san, tu nakama desprende un aura extraña- señaló Naruto. Era cierto, Sanji había entrado en su fase de trauma total: balbuceaba y se tambaleaba mientras unas rayitas de depresión aparecían sobre él.

-Shi shi shi así es de raro Sanji… lo más seguro es que tenga hambre.

-El que tiene hambre es otro… -espetó Usopp al tiempo que llegaba con Franky. Con la mejor intención del mundo Usopp se acercó a Sanji para ver que tenía- Sanji… ¿estás bien? ¿Viste otra sirena de la tercera edad? –Sanji lanzó un gemido y se desplomó en el piso.

-Ciertamente es mala idea recordarle a Kokoro san – declaró Franky.

-Nee Sanji san… no deberías deprimirte solo porque conociste a una sirena asi de anciana – Ace sonrió intentando animarlo – Hay cosas peores… Marco me contó una vez algo acerca de una isla de okam… -Ace no pudo seguir hablando porque Usopp se apresuro a cubrirle la boca con las manos.

-Ace san… los okama son un tabú para Sanji –musitó en voz baja, pero ya era demasiado tarde. Sanji elevó su mirada atormentada hacia Ace y los balbuceos incrementaron de ritmo.

-¿Una isla de okamas? Su mundo debe de ser muy raro ttebayo….-dijo Naruto con un escalofrío.

-Shi shi shi pero los okamas son geniales!! Una vez conocimos a un okama sugoi, vestía como ave y bailaba shi shi shi pero lo mejor de todo era que podía copiar nuestras apariencias shi shi shi Ah espera… Sanji peleó contra él en Arabasta nee Sanji!! –Luffy comenzó a llamar a gritos a Sanji para que narrara su pelea contra Bon Clay, algo que solo habría añadido un eslabón más a la cadena de recuerdos traumantes de nuestro cocinero.

Shikamaru permanecía aislado de todo. Aún seguía enfadado con Brook por haberle pedido a su madre que le mostrara sus bragas. Claro, el esqueleto no se daba por enterado y permanecía a su lado con su inseparable té.

-Konichi wa –saludó Sakura que llegaba en ese momento. Era notorio que no había dormido nada. Casi al mismo tiempo llegaron Hinata, Kiba y Shino, seguidos por Neji, Nami y Hancock. Las dos chicas iban aún tan enfurecidas que instintivamente Ace, Usopp y Franky se quitaron de su camino. No así Luffy, que se fue hacia ambas con una sonrisa de tamaño mundial.

-Shi shi shi ¿Cómo durmieron? –preguntó con toda la inocencia de la que era capaz (que sabemos es inconmensurable). No era que Luffy de la nada aprendiera buenos modales, pero él sabía (o al menos su estómago sabía) que la llegada de las chicas, en el idioma de Sanji, significaba hora de desayunar. Sin embargo la sonrisa de Luffy se esfumó al ver como Nami y Hancock se dedicaban una mirada del más profundo odio para luego irse cada una por su lado sin responderle.

- . Ttebayo, dan más miedo que Sakura chan e Ino cuando se pelean –Naruto también había retrocedido al verlas llegar, sabía, gracias a Sakura, que debía alejarse de las chicas cuando mostraran esa cara de enfado. Kiba había optado por abrazar a Akamaru para disimular la risa que ya no podía contener. Le parecía sumamente bizarro lo descrito por Hanabi. Hinata se sonrojaba solo de recordarlo y Shino… bueno, era imposible ver su rostro pero como siempre optaba por permanecer al margen XD. Sai, Lee, TenTen, Ino y Chouji se les unieron después de un rato. Pero no había ni rastro de Robin, Zoro y Chopper.

-Kiba kun… ¿Crees que se hayan perdido? –interpeló en voz baja Hinata.

-Descuida, Hinata, ellos regresaron anoche con nosotros. –informó Shino.

-¿Nani? ¿Eso quiere decir que…? –Shino hizo un movimiento para impedir que Kiba siguiera hablando.

-Así es, ellos ya sabían sobre su nakama… -Shino frunció aún más el seño preocupado. Él también había notado la mirada que Kabuto le dirigió a Chopper.- Es posible que ahora Orochimaru se interese por ellos…

-Bueno, no puedes negar que son interesantes.- indico Shikamaru, que había oído la conversación, aprovechando que Brook se había acercado a Sakura para pedirle que le mostrara sus bragas. – Pero todo esto se va poniendo problemático…

-Ni que lo digas –se quejó Kiba mientras observaba como Sakura golpeaba a Brook con tal fuerza que el esqueleto aterrizo al otro lado de la calle. Justo en ese momento aparecieron Robin y Zoro. Robin llevaba a Chopper en brazos. La mirada de Sanji era auténticamente la de un hombre al borde de la desesperación. Robin + Zoro… no era una ecuación que le agradara del todo. No obstante, su desesperación se esfumó al oir la voz preocupada de Nami.

-Chopper… ¡Pero sí estás herido! –de inmediato el grupo recién llegado se vio rodeado y bombardeado a preguntas, excepto por aquellos que ya sabían el origen de las heridas del tonakai.

Chopper miró a Robin y Robin miró a Shino antes de responder. Cuando Shino asintió Robin les contó lo ocurrido la noche anterior con Kabuto.

-¿Kabuto? – la mirada de los demás mugiwara fue directo hacia Usopp.

-¿Lo conocen? –preguntó Naruto sorprendido. (N/A: gracias a Gabe Logan por hacerme notar la coincidencia xD)

-No, así se llama el arma de Usopp –aclaró Zoro. Los shinobis se fueron de espaldas ante la inesperada coincidencia, pero la implacable Nami no estaba para detalles insignificantes como una absurda similitud nominal.

-¿Y quién es el tal Kabuto? ¿Es un enemigo peligroso?- si bien Robin no había mencionado nada acerca del aparente interés de Kabuto por las transformaciones de Chopper, la pelirroja sabía que tras la mirada seria de Robin había más información de la que había revelado. Algo típico de Robin… ya le sacaría la verdad completa más tarde.

-Kabuto es el perro faldero de Orochimaru…- espetó Shikamaru con un deje de desprecio. Akamaru ladró ofendido por la comparación – Ah, gommen Akamaru…

-¿Y quién es Orochimaru?-preguntó Hancock con la misma paciencia demandante de Nami. Un suspiro a espaldas de todos los obligó a voltear. Eran Kakashi y Jiraiya.

- Vale… Tsunade me avisó que ya estaban enterados… -Jiraiya no se parecía ni de lejos al Jiraiya pervertido que los mugiwara habían conocido la víspera. Se veía serio, respetable.

-Esperábamos que no se vieran involucrados en los problemas de Konoha… pero al parecer esto se salió de control –continuó Kakashi. –Así que nos pidió que los pusiéramos al tanto de todo. – El ojo de Kakashi recorrió los rostros de todos y cada uno, vale, se paró algo más de tiempo en el rostro altivo de Hancock, pero nadie se dio cuenta de ello. Por su parte, al ver a Jiraiya, "alguien" olvidó todo peligro en el que pudieran estar en el momento presente, y su mente sencilla, que solo podía pensar en una cosa a la vez, recordó el comentario que Jiraiya había hecho la noche anterior.

-Oi obassan, ¿Iremos a las aguas termales? –preguntó Luffy feliz como si fueran navidades. Felicidad que fue contenida por un bien dado coscorrón por parte de Nami.

-Baka... pon atención cuando las cosas se ponen serias…-masculló. No obstante, a Jiraiya le cayó en gracia el comentario de Luffy (o tal vez, lo cual es más probable, le cayó en gracia la idea de poder espiar a Nami, Hancock y Robin).

-Podemos ir a las aguas termales y los pondré al tanto en el camino –ofreció Jiraiya con una sonrisa demasiado amplia como para desconfiar del motivo que la incentivaba.

-Maldito ero senin pervertido… - gruñó Naruto y ante la sorpresa de todos, Zoro soltó la carcajada.

-Tenemos a un ero senin y a un ero kuku. Oi Robin, si yo fuera tú me lo pensaría dos veces antes de ir a las aguas termales…-su risa se interrumpió tan pronto como notó que todos le observaban con interés, medio segundo después Zoro se sonrojaba al darse cuenta de que su advertencia solo iba dirigida a Robin, así que se apresuró a añadir atropelladamente –Lo mismo va para ustedes –dijo a Nami y Hancock. La pelirroja esbozó una sonrisa maliciosa que logró que Zoro se sonrojara aún más. Robin sonrió discretamente pero se sintió halagada por el descuidado comentario de Zoro.

Jiraiya seguía de una pieza… Zoro lo había llamado "Ero senin" como si fuera lo más natural de mundo, y lo cierto era que nadie más que Naruto, le llamaba así. "Espero que el apodo no se haga popular" pensó abatido.

-Yosh, vayamos a las aguas termales- indicó Kakashi antes de que la conversación se fuera por las ramas –Es necesario ponerlos sobre aviso sobre todo lo que antañe a nuestros enemigos. –En cierta medida, el rostro de Kakashi era más confiable que el de Jiraiya (o tal vez solo menos pervertido), de modo que todos se dispusieron a partir.

-Joder… -se quejó Franky, quien aún seguía bajo los efectos de abstinencia de cola. Estaba malhumoradísimo. Al oír que posiblemente un tipo de nombre raro estaría tras de ellos dentro de poco, recordó lo ocurrido la noche anterior. Se acercó a Kakashi y sin miramientos le espetó bruscamente –Oi tú, adormilado, (N/A: por los ojos XD) ¿El tipo que dicen lleva una túnica negra con nubes rojas? –Kakashi se sobresaltó. Esa era la descripción exacta de un Akatsuki…

-Solía llevarla… pero ya no, quienes lo utilizan son la Organización Akatsuki, también son enemigos nuestros… -respondió Kakashi. Orochimaru llevaba tiempo sin formar parte de esa organización, aún más, ¿Cómo lo sabía Franky? Franky soltó un gemido de desesperación y se llevó las manos al rostro.

-Esto no es para nada SUPER… ¿o sea que hay otros tipos detrás de nosotros?-Kakashi concentró su atención de lleno en Franky. Eso era algo nuevo para él…

-¿Nani? ¿Conociste a alguien de Akatsuki?

-Eran dos tipos muy raros… -respaldó Usopp uniéndose a su conversación y pusieron a Kakashi al tanto. Eso no pintaba bien… Orochimaru vería en los mugiwara un material interesante de estudio… no podía saber si los Akatsuki pudieran presentar algún interés hacia ellos, ya que básicamente su objetivo era obtener a los bijuus. No obstante, al parecer al menos uno de los Akatsuki sí presentaba interés… aunque solo fuera por sus recompensas. Algo absurdo, tomando en cuenta que los berries ni siquiera existían en su mundo. Y a eso había que agregarle que habían hecho enfadar al otro Akatsuki, evidentemente vengativo, según dijo Usopp.

Y ni como descartar el primordial hecho de que dos akatsuki se habían infiltrado en la aldea sin ser detectados. "Y no hay que ser muy inteligentes para saber detrás de quien venían" pensó Kakashi mientras su mirada se posaba en Naruto, quien iba unos metros por delante de ellos.

-Son tipos peligrosos… -advirtió Kakashi. –No tenemos mucha información sobre Akatsuki, y en todo caso Jiraiya sama podrá informarles mejor que yo al respecto… - Franky rezongó algo y fue a alcanzar a Jiraiya. Usopp miró a Kakashi, luego a Franky y finalmente optó por ir con Franky. Kakashi se rezagó a propósito e invocó a Pakkun de inmediato.- Pakkun, necesito que le lleves un mensaje a la Hokage.

**

Tsunade despertó sintiéndose aún cansada. Había estado toda la noche en espera de que el equipo de Kurenai regresara con el reno. Finalmente habían llegado, el reno estaba bien, nada grave… pero ahora dos de sus nakama sabían lo ocurrido. Se vistió con algo de desgano… ¿Hasta qué punto era necesario que los mugiwara estuvieran al tanto de los asuntos bélicos de la aldea? Era claro que al trío geriátrico eso no le agradaría (N/A: agradezco a Xiucoatl por sugerir el apodo jajaja me encantó XO)… pero ahora que los piratas estaban "implicados" y "en riesgo" ¿No tenían derecho a saber a lo que se enfrentaban? Además… su capitán tenía algo… y Tsunade presentía que en caso necesario, los piratas podían llegar a ser unos aliados bastante útiles. Ese era el motivo por el cual había autorizado a Shino la noche anterior para que los pusiera al tanto de la situación, y esa misma mañana había enviado a Kakashi y a Jiraiya para que completaran los detalles. Si Homura y Koharu, y ni que decir de Danzou, se enteraban de lo que andaba haciendo, Tsunade la pasaría mal… estaba pensando en ello cuando Shizune entro con Pakkun en brazos.

-Tsunade sama…

**

Nami y Hancock olvidaron un poco su enfado al ver las aguas termales. Luffy anduvo diciendo que tenía hambre todo el camino, así que primero que nada todos fueron a almorzar algo. Ya estaban al tanto de los peligros que asediaban a la aldea, pero francamente, ninguno de los mugiwara, con algunas excepciones, le tomo demasiada importancia. Con excepciones claro, nos referimos a Usopp y Chopper. Nami al principio se había preocupado, pero al oir que uno de los Akatsuki era posiblemente un cazarecompensas un interés "profesional" se despertó en ella y decidió poner manos a la obra para obtener dinero como solía hacerlo antaño. Franky solo se preocupaba en buscar cola, pero en las aguas termales solo tenían bebidas energéticas.

-Guiego pegueag gontga esgos tgipgos – proclamaba Luffy con la boca repleta de comida. Naruto y Chouji iban a la par que él. Zoro observaba disimuladamente hacia donde estaba sentada Robin y en seguida su mirada iba hacia Jiraiya, fulminándolo tan pronto como percibía un interés particular por parte del senin hacia la morena. Por su parte Robin había notado la manifiesta ira entre Nami y Hancock, más fuerte de lo habitual. Bastaba con que la mirada de ambas se cruzara para se sulfuraran, y Robin podía asegurar que era un milagro que no estuvieran ya una sobre la otra liándose a golpes.

Luego de un copioso almuerzo, el numeroso grupo se dividió en dos, los hombres se fueron hacia la zona que les correspondía y las mujeres a la suya, no sin antes escuchar los lamentos de Jiraiya de que no hubiera una sección unisex.

Sanji aún seguía algo abatido, pero como una chispa que queda entre los resquicios de una fogata, su lado pervertido luchaba por salir a flote. Llevaban apenas unos diez minutos en las aguas cuando Luffy ya había contado la mayor parte de su historia desde Arabasta a la fecha. Fue entonces que llegó a la parte en la que Kuma lo había separado de sus nakama. Ace acertó a despertar en ese momento y con toda la frescura del mundo se dirigió a Sanji:

-Sanji… ¿A que se refería Usopp hoy en la mañana cuando comentó que los okama eran un tabú para ti? –Zoro empezó a burlarse y Usopp empezó a regañar a Ace, pero era tarde, Sanji ya había entrado en su modo depresivo nuevamente.

Comenzó a contarles su historia al tiempo que encendía un cigarrillo, el cómo había caído en una isla llena de okamas, omitiendo claro está, el hecho de que se había visto forzado a disfrazarse como uno de ellos para pasar desapercibido. Su narración logró que todos le escucharan en silencio, silencio que solo era interrumpido por Brook que había sacado su violín y tocaba una melodía dulce y nostálgica. Finalmente esto le tocó los nervios a Sanji y se puso en pie gritando:

-¡Deja ya de tocar música depresiva maldito esqueleto de los cojones!

-Yohohoho gommen Sanji kun, pensé que querías música de fondo.

Jiraiya observaba a Sanji paternalmente, lo cual a Naruto le daba mala espina porque sospechaba lo que vendría a continuación.

-Hijo –empezó Jiraiya mientras colocaba una mano sobre el hombro desnudo de Sanji. - Fuiste muy fuerte al lograr pasar por todo eso, yo mismo no lo habría soportado, pero el viejo Jiraiya tiene la solución a tus problemas…

-¿Ah sí? –Sanji le observó con recelo.

-Así es, justamente traigo aquí un ejemplar de mi novela – Naruto y compañía cayeron de espaldas – Los libros Icha Icha, Kakashi podrá atestiguar lo interesantes que son… -todos voltearon hacia Kakashi y una gota de sudor resbaló por la nuca de éste.

-Err… si, supongo que son buenos…

-Kakashi sensei, usted se la pasa leyendo esos libros -.- no engaña a nadie ttebayo-espetó Naruto – y esos libros son aburridísimos…

Sanji había comenzado a ojear el libro y un atisbo de sonrisa comenzaba a asomar a su rostro. Zoro enarcó una ceja… y en seguida cayó hasta el fondo porque Franky y Brook pasaron a su lado y lo aventaron:

-Oi cejas raras… yo también quiero leer- Franky se colocó al lado de Sanji y Brook del otro, y luego de un par de páginas los tres soltaron una risita pervertida por lo bajo. Shikamaru, Neji, Lee, Kiba, Chouji, Shino y Naruto optaron por mantenerse aislados. Daba pena ajena ver como poco a poco los pervertidos iban reuniéndose. Usopp, completamente sonrojado, intentaba convencer a Chopper de que el libro que leían era sumamente aburrido. Luffy miraba sin entender del todo que pasaba. Ace y Sai observaban todo con indiferencia. Zoro por su parte había salido de nuevo a la superficie luego del empellón de Franky y Brook, y observaba con algo de recelo como se desarrollaban las circunstancias. Finalmente Jiraiya, complacido de encontrar en Sanji, Brook y Franky unos pervertidos como él, habló:

-¿Quién quiere echar una miradita hacia el baño de las mujeres? –los tres se apuntaron de inmediato.

-Oi, no creo que sea buena idea que hagan eso…-comenzó a decir Zoro, pero de inmediato Franky rebatió.

-Vamos Roronoa, no me digas que no quieres echarle una miradita a Robin onee chan…-Zoro se sonrojó y optó por mejor ya no decir nada. Ace bostezó.

-¿Qué tiene de interesante ver a una mujer desnuda? –los pervertidos voltearon a verlo como si fuera de otro planeta.

-¿Estás de broma no?

-Yo he visto muchas mujeres desnudas antes, y tampoco le he encontrado interés –respaldó Sai. Naruto lo miró con sorpresa.

-¿Nani? Pero si tú te la pasas en la biblioteca…

-Sí pero parte de mi entrenamiento como ANBU consistía en prepararme para ser capaz de controlarme frente a una mujer y no ser seducido…

-Eso es contra la naturaleza… una mujer es una esencia que debe disfrutarse sin reservas-comentó Sanji volviendo a ser el de antes, y recibiendo aplausos por parte de sus compañeros ante su frase.

-Bien... no perdamos más el tiempo…-Jiraiya estaba ansioso por espiar a las mujeres y sigilosamente se deslizo hacia el muro que los separaba, seguido por Brook, Sanji y Franky. Kakashi se debatía entre seguirlos o no cuando un grito de terror por parte de Jiraiya pidiendo clemencia provoco que todos se alegraran de no haberlos seguido.

-¡Tsunade! ¡No iba a hacer nada! ¡No es lo que parece! – todos se sorprendieron de ver a la Hokage con todo y ropa justo en ese lado de las aguas termales.

-¡Jiraiya! ¡Eres un cerdo pervertido! –la ira distorsionaba los rasgos de Tsunade y le confería un aura asesina que provocó que si acaso a alguien le paso por la cabeza ir en auxilio del senin, de inmediato desechara la idea.

-Oh, estoy tan sorprendido que me he puesto pálido… aunque claro está yo no puedo palidecer porque solo soy huesos yohohoho-dijo Brook con la misma prudencia de siempre. Tsunade se giró hacia él y su mirada le hizo retroceder. Franky ya había vuelto al agua.

-Esa onna da miedo…-nadie lo contradijo, entonces notaron que Sanji aun no regresaba. Se quedaron de una pieza al ver a Sanji danzando "Mellorine" en frente de Tsunade.

-Ese baka… -comenzó Zoro, menos de cinco minutos después Sanji aterrizaba en medio de ellos salpicando todo a su alrededor. La Hokage se fue directo contra Jiraiya para darle un castigo ejemplar, gritando frases del tipo "Te lo había advertido" o "¿Es que nunca aprendes que es de mal gusto lo que haces?"

Chopper gritó al ver a Sanji todo moretoneado.

-Pero como supo la Hokage que estaríamos aquí…-se preguntó Shikamaru aun sin terminar de comprender del todo lo que había ocurrido. Todo había pasado demasiado rápido.

-Bueno, yo le avise –dijo Pakkun que había pasado desapercibido hasta ese momento. –Tan pronto le dije que venían hacia acá salió hecha una furia –contó mientras Kakashi asentía. Había olvidado ese detalle… "Lo siento Jiraiya sama". Luffy por fin encontró algo interesante en medio de todo el alboroto: Pakkun. Se acercó a él con estrellitas en los ojos.

-Shishishi un perro que habla…

-Soy un perro ninja… -corrigió Pakkun- no soy cualquier perro. –observó a Luffy detenidamente.-Eres un ninja muy raro… si te portas bien te permitiré tocar mis almohadillas.

-¡Sugoi! ¡Un perro ninja! Shi shi shi Nee… ¿Quieres ser mi nakama?

-Esto me trae recuerdos…-comentó Usopp mientras su vista iba hacia Chopper.

-¿Me comparas con un perro? –preguntó Chopper con lágrimas en los ojos. Luffy ya había comenzado a perseguir a Pakkun para tocar sus almohadillas mientras se reía como desquiciado. Sanji aún exhibía su rostro golpeado, Franky y Brook leían el icha icha, Zoro y Ace dormitaban… bueno, ciertamente no era uno de los mejores momentos de los Mugiwara, todos se veían sorprendentemente más anormales de lo normal. No muy lejos de ahí Tsunade aun seguía regañando a Jiraiya.

Mientras todo esto pasaba en el baño de los hombres, las mujeres no lo tenían precisamente mejor. TenTen, Ino y Sakura eran las únicas que parecían estar disfrutando el baño. Hinata seguía algo incómoda por lo que Hanabi había narrado, Nami estaba enfurruñada aún y Hancock había anunciado que no entraría al baño, así que permanecía vestida sentada en una piedra observando todo con expresión de aburrimiento. Robin decidió que la situación no podía continuar así por más tiempo, así que se dirigió sencillamente a Hancock, que era a quien tenía más cerca.

-¿Ocurre algo Hancock san? El agua está en su punto, es muy agradable estar aquí… ¿Segura que no quieres meterte? –Hancock no era capaz de fulminar a Robin con la mirada con el mismo gusto con el que lo hacia con Nami, precisamente porque Robin, junto con Luffy, era la persona más amable que había conocido. No obstante, ella no podía dejar que descubrieran su secreto… la marca que Luffy había visto, no podía verla nadie más. Así pues, Hancock optó por poner de pretexto lo ocurrido con Nami.

-Ni loca entraré al mismo sitio que esa rara- comentó señalando a Nami. Claro, la respuesta no se hizo esperar. Nami comenzó a gritar despotricando que la rara era ella. Robin escuchó pacientemente durante un par de minutos, hasta que se hartó y pidió ser informada de lo ocurrido. Nami y Hancock, demasiado apenadas como para confesar lo ocurrido, se quedaron bruscamente calladas. Robin suspiró, la noche anterior no estaban así… se preguntaba que había pasado… entonces miró directo hacia las kunoichi y les preguntó amablemente si acaso alguna de ellas tenía idea de que había pasado. Hinata se ruborizó y no pudo negar que ella sabía lo ocurrido. Intentó zafarse, pero con Robin no hay quien pueda negarle información cuando está tan decidida a obtenerla. Una vez que estuvo enterada de lo ocurrido, Robin se quedó pasmada, y acto seguido comenzó a reírse, lo cual solo logró que Hancock y Nami se enfurecieran aún más.

-Robin, no le encuentro la gracia a todo esto… -se quejó Nami.

-Gommen Nami, pero es que creo que tengo la respuesta a porque despertaron de una forma tan comprometedora ^^

-¿Y cual es? –demandó Hancock.

-Bueno, Nami usualmente duerme con un enorme oso de felpa que si mal no recuerdo, te regaló tu hermana… no recuerdo haberlo visto desde hace un par de días, así que lo más probable es que hayas abrazado a Hancock san estando dormida pensando en tu oso.

-Tiene lógica… -declaró TenTen. Nami se sonrojó.

-Ja… ¿Aun duermes con un oso de felpa?-preguntó Hancock burlona. Pero Robin le paró el rollo.

-Ahora solo falta saber que es lo que Hancock san estaba soñando para que abrazara a Nami de tal modo. –Hancock se sonrojó violentamente.

-Yo.. bueno, yo… estaba soñando con Luffy sama…

-Bingo…-respondió Robin la mar de divertida. – Misterio resuelto…

Nami no dijo nada, aunque ya ni sabía si le molestaba más que ahora Hancock supiera que aún dormía con un oso de peluche, o el hecho de que soñara con SU Luffy. No se dio cuenta de que Robin le estaba hablando hasta que sintió una mano tocando su hombro.

-¿Eh?

-Te preguntaba si está todo bien ahora –repitió Robin pacientemente. –ahora que ya se sabe lo que paso en realidad quiero decir…^^

Nami sonrió dulcemente, lo cual no auguraba nada bueno.

-Claro, todo está mejor ahora… tan bien que no veo problema alguno en que Hancock se nos una… -bastó con que Namii viera la reacción de Hancock a sus palabras para intuir que algo intentaba ocultar. "Perfecto" pensó con malicia.

-No… estoy bien aquí gracias…-negó Hancock.

-Pero pensé que el problema era que Nami fuera una rara Hancock san… -Robin no veía el problema.- ¿Temes por ser usuario? Yo estoy perfectamente, el agua no te hará nada en absoluto… -intentó tranquilizarla. Y entonces, haciendo gala de su habilidad para escabullirse, Nami apareció de pronto detrás de Hancock, y antes de que esta pudiera reaccionar, la akage se las había ingeniado para desabrochar el vestido que llevaba puesto y lanzarla directo al agua. Hancock lanzó un grito lleno de ira y cuando salió a flote, tanto Robin como Nami constataron que nunca la habían visto tan enfadada como en ese momento.

-¡Estúpida! ¿Te das cuenta de lo que has hecho? –preguntó mientras intentaba a todas luces ocultar algo. Sin embargo ya era tarde, Robin lo había visto.

-Eso es… -miró a Hancock como si la viera por primera vez. Las kunoichi no entendían que pasaba o que significado tenía esa marca, pero Nami comenzó a sospechar algo.

-¿Qué es Robin? –preguntó.

-La marca de los nobles mundiales….-respondió Robin en automatico. Aún seguía sorprendida por tal descubrimiento. Nami palideció. Sabía lo que esa marca representaba. Su mano derecha se dirigió hacia su tatuaje. Ahora el tatuaje representaba otra cosa, pero antaño ella había llevado ahí la marca de la esclavitud, cuando trabajaba para Arlong. Por primera vez desde que conoció a Boa, Nami comenzó a comprenderla un poco. Abrió la boca para disculparse pero justo en ese momento la barrera que separaba el baño de las mujeres y el de los hombres cayó estrepitosamente. Robin se apresuro a hacer surgir los brazos fleur suficientes para cubrir su desnudez y la de sus compañeras. Especialmente la de Hancock.

-¡Baka Jiraiya! ¡Mira lo que has hecho!-bramaba Tsunade mientras el pobre senin luchaba por contener la hemorragia nasal para no hacer enfadar mas a la Hokage.

-Pero Tsunade… esto fue tu culpa! Me golpeaste con demasiada fuerza…-una vena comenzó a saltar peligrosamente en la frente de Tsunade, y Jiraiya puso pies en polvorosa. La Hokage se dirigió al resto de los hombres con una mirada desquiciada.

-¡Ustedes! ¡Salgan de inmediato y esperen afuera! –nadie se atrevió a replicar, todos la obedecieron. Entonces Tsunade se volvió hacia las mujeres suspirando algo así como "Hombres… son unos pervertidos". –Me disculpo por lo ocurrido, espero que no se queden con una mala impresión de nosotros a causa de ese pervertido ermitaño… -Robin aseguró que no era así. –Bien, entonces las invitó a beber un trago de sake… -Tsunade sonrió y se alejó con rumbo hacia los vestidores seguida por Hinata, TenTen, Sakura e Ino, quienes aun no terminaban de entender del todo lo ocurrido entre las mugiwara. Nami permaneció en el sitio donde estaba. Quería disculparse con Hancock pero al mismo tiempo ella no se disculpaba jamás con nadie. Hancock no decía nada, pero se veía profundamente irritada por haber sido descubierta. Robin suspiró, las cosas no mejorarían entre ese par… al menos no ese día. Utilizó un brazo fleur para alcanzarle su vestido a Hancock.

-Gommen Hancock san… -no se le ocurrió que más decir, el silencio de Hancock no ayudaba para nada. Finalmente Robin se puso en pie y siguió a las demás. Nami salió en seguida de ella, incapaz de decirle nada a Hancock o de permanecer a solas con ella. Hancock se les unió después de un rato, pero ninguna de las tres hizo comentario alguno.

**

Para cuando las mugiwara llegaron con el resto, Tsunade y Jiraiya (este último algo golpeado) habían hecho las paces y bebían sake alegremente. Sanji aún miraba embelesado a Tsunade, aunque algo sorprendido porque había escuchado que Naruto la llamaba "Oba ssan" y luego de preguntarle el porqué… bueno, se enteró de la edad de Tsunade. Costaba creer que tuviera 50 años.

Robin notó que Sanji traía un brazo en cabestrillo y le preguntó la razón.

-Ah mi hermosa Robin schwan… aprendí a la de malas que después de todo los golpes de mi preciosa Nami san son solo simples caricias…

-¿Nani? ¿Insinuas que mis golpes no te duelen? –preguntó Nami algo amoscada por lo que Sanji había dicho.

-No quise decir eso Nami san... –empezó a disculparse Sanji, para suerte del rubio, justo en ese momento Tsunade elevó la voz para desafiar a Jiraiya a un juego de azar. Esto logró que Nami se olvidara de todo lo demás y se apuntara al juego. Despues de todo, eso le proporcionaba una oportunidad de conseguir dinero.

Zoro se acercó a Robin y Sanji.

-¿Es buena idea dejar que esa mujer juegue?

-No creo que sea mala idea… Nami siempre gana ¿No?-terció Usopp mientras el y Chopper se les unían.

-Eso es precisamente lo que me preocupa-gruñó Zoro. En efecto, no llevaban ni diez minutos de juego cuando ya todos (incluido el dueño del bar) querían que el juego terminara. Nami, implacable como siempre, vencía una y otra y otra vez a Tsunade, lo cual solo significaba pérdidas para la aldea.

-Tsunade… creo que deberías de dejar esto ya…-sugirió Jiraiya, pero Tsunade había encontrado un alma afín a la suya, al menos en cuanto pasión por los juegos de azar se refería.

-Solo un juego más…-repetía Tsunade una y otra vez. Los ninjas observaban consternados como irremediablemente su Hokage perdía una y otra vez.

-¿No deberíamos de decirle a Nami que pare ya?-preguntó Usopp comenzando a comprender el porqué de la preocupación de Zoro. Si esto continuaba así… entonces un grito de pánico se dejó oir.

-¡Tsunade ganaste!-exclamó Jiraiya, pero no había alegría ni felicitación en su voz.

-¿Nani? ¿Por qué ponen esas caras cuando gana? Esta gente es rara… -comentó Sanji. Robin observaba también la cara de todos y cada uno de los shinobis presentes. Finalmente se acercó a Shino y le preguntó el porqué de esa conmoción general ante la victoria de la Hokage.

-Bueno, la Hokage sama es conocida por todos como la Legendaria Perdedora, está de sobra el explicar el motivo de este apodo…-Shino frunció el ceño- Ahora bien, muy pocas veces la Hokage gana, y cuando esto ocurre, significa que va a pasar algo malo.

Nami no había oído la explicación y no entendía porque todos en el bar habían quedado tan silenciosos. La propia Tsunade veía los dados como si fueran a a morderla de un momento a otro. Justo en ese momento entró Franky. Vestía, para sorpresa de sus nakama, un atuendo idéntico al de Gay sensei y Lee.

-Franky… ¿Qué carajos…?-empezó a preguntar Zoro cuando de pronto Franky, o más bien, el esperpento en el que Franky se había convertido a falta de cola, levantó un pulgar y sonrió. Lee lloraba conmocionado pero los demás observaban la escena con cara de WTF?

-Como si no fuera ya de por si raro…-suspiró Usopp.

-Hace un momento lo vi con un par de botellas de bebida energética…-comenzó a decir Chopper.

-Eso explica todo…

-¿Y bien? ¿Esta es la desgracia que le espera a Konoha? ¿Otro subnormal como Gai sensei y Lee?-inquirió Neji.

-Y pensar que tan solo hace una hora el era tan pervertido como siempre…-agregó Ace. Sin embargo había alguien fascinado con el traje de Franky.

-Shishishi Oi Franky… Yo también quiero un traje de esos…

***

Muy muy lejos de konoha, en uno de los escóndites de Orochivoldy... Kabuto había llegado con interesantes noticias. Orochimaqru escuchó complacido el relato sobre las transformaciones de Chopper. Y cuando escucho sobre las habilidades de Zoro, no le quedo duda alguna sobre la necesidad de hacer una "visita" a su antigua aldea.

-¿Así que la hoja tiene nuevos aliados? Será interesante conocerlos... ¿No lo crees así, Sasuke?

* * *

Capi nuevo!! Perdón por el retraso... u.u

Pidanle a Cami por mí XDD mañan tengo examen wah

Gynee: T.T y los examenes me persiguen Wah, creo que yo tambien soy igual de vaga que Shikamaru.. ¬¬ maldito es mala influencia jajaja Tu review anterior me dara animos para estudiar u.u o eso intentare XDD ya luego te cuento como me fue nee?? Gracias por seguir leyendo ^^

Canela26: XD Todos me piden revancha vs bakabuto, y claro que la tendra muahaha Chopper le dara una buena rastriza... algo mensa mi explicacion del porque amanecieron asi XD pero es que asi me lo imagine jeje Gracias por leer y espero seguir viendote por aca ^^

Albian: Ya vi el poder de Konan T.T y odie a Pain por la muerte de ya sabes quien... ains, apenas voy en la muerte de Sasuke y con miles de spoilers XD pero seran vacaciones (se ha convertido en mi mantra) En cuanto a lo de tu paciencia... si vieras como soy yo XDD asi que no te juzgare por ello. Nop, no he visto los trailers, me ire directo a verlos muaha aunque con lo que llevaba sin actualizar supongo que ya hasta viste el ova nee? te gusto? Muahaha un Usopp vs Deichan... interesante XDD mas porque uno se la pasaria hablando de arte y el otro de las aventuras de sogeking o el gran capitan usopp jajaja Saludos ^^

Xiucoatl: XDD cm ya explique mas arriba, solo fui perseguida por una mafia de numeros y variables (ni vieras como he terminado T.T) Jajaja espero que no te parezca tan aberrante el como quedo Franky ingiriendo bebida energetica jajajani yo se que haria si le diera por tomarse el te de Brook (escalofrio) jajaja nada yuri!! XDD aunque era una pequeña bromilla jeje y la explicacion fue dada jajajaa el ojo sharingan de Danzou ¿Cual de todos? XDD pero sip, menos mal que fue Hanabi sino vaya lio para limpiar la sangre de la hemorragia que le habria dado a los pervertidos XD MmM Inoichi yo creo que le rehuiria a entrar a la mente de Usopp XDD mira que debe de ser rara. *O* ame tu descripcion de todo lo que quieres hacerle a Basura shit... digo chan... ah no espera, creo que se llama Sakura en vez de Basura jajaja XDD me matan de risa tus reviews... anda que pobre Gaara jajaja no creo que quiera jufgar a ser letrina de nadie XDD mas porque luego del pasado traumante que tuvo que su tio (que parecia tia) lo queria matar no no no Ja Hidan sería como la Santa Inquisición en contra de Lutero si se topara con Enel... aunque tal vez si lo viera como su manifestacion en la tierra (ains q miedo daría eso XDD seria el colmo de su fanatismo... de ahi comenzaria a reclutar monjes albinos ninjas para mantener el orden *O*) XD revise tu perfil y no adivine que eres (hablo de género claro esta) XDD en fin, te pondre representado como una serpiente ^^ Gracias por leer y alegrarme el día con tus reviews XDD

Drauny chan: XDD n00 eso nunk de los nunks, yo yuri never!! ya sabes, yaoista si, pero lo otro ni hablar XD Serán vacaciones y leere todos los fics que tengo retrasados nee, crees que kira quiera hacer mi examen de mate en mi lugar mañana? habra que amenazarlo un poco XD ^^ sempai y ya me ganaste en el lemmon!! XDD eso me recuerda q me matarn si no actualizo un par de fics yaoi jeje El dibujo de Drako no me queda (es que quiero ponerlo tambien en su forma pandemonium) Ja gran zoro matando a todos habría reducido el fic como a una tercera parte de lo que tengo planeado XDD y Hidan sacandole sabgre a Brook jajaja seria genial. Capitulo subido. TQM suerte en el cole ^^

GabeLogan: joo que mal que te parecio tan corto el capi mis disculpas por el retraso u.u me han llegado avisos de que has actualizado fics (muero por leerlos) prometo ponerme al corriente nee?Ah basura shit, recuerdo q antes mi balanza de rencor estaba similar, pero ahora hancock me agrada y basura shit cada vez me cae peor... al que odio es a Oda (aun no lo perdono por lo que hizo aunqeu see ya se, eso servira para que luffy madure y sea mas fuerte.. pero aun asi T.T odio a akainu aun mas que antes... y ni que decir de kurohiga ¬¬) LuNa como debe ser wiii y claro, habra revancha por parte de Chopperman, y un par de encuentros interesantes (risa macabra de la autora) por ejemplo se me antoja un enfrentamiento entre Robin y Sasuke... ¿Que tienen en comun? Sus pasados trágicos XD Por ahora, Nami ya casi deja en bancarrota a Tsunade, habra que ver que es lo malo que le pasara a Konoha muahaha No se que tan tonta me quedo la explicacion de lo ocurrido entre Nami y Hancock, y aun no me decido si manejar una tregua entre estas dos ahora que Namisabe lo de su marca, o crear mas roces entre ellas (yeah drama) tu que opinas?? Gracias por leer y nuevamente me disculpo por el retraso. Te mando un abrazo y muchos saludos ^^


	10. Este es mi camino del ¿Pirataninja?

T.T Fracasé compadres y estimados lectores! Reprobé el maldito examen de la materia "que-no-debe-ser-nombrada" o sea Cálculo… ah mierda la nombré _

Pienso tirarme a la perdición (la del alcohol) jajaja nah seguiré estudiando (no queda de otra u.u) y pidan a Dios, Buda o a quien le tengan fe (ateos, abténganse XD) que pase mi examen especial en Noviembre o estaré jodida. Había querido subir el capítulo pero entre una cosa y otra e ideas para este fic o para los otros, sin contar que mi compu está en garantía y he de usar la PC de mi padre… bueno mejor ni les cuento. Espero que les guste. Y a petición de mis queridos ecologistas (o sea anti-Basura chan) tortura a la pelirrosada en este fic muahahaha

X. Este es mi camino del… ¿Pirata - ninja?

Ya había pasado una semana desde que los Mugiwara habían llegado a la Aldea oculta de la hoja, y aunque para muchos eso fuera muy poco tiempo para adaptarse, para los piratas no era nada del otro mundo. Indudablemente parte de este éxito se debía a la capacidad que cada uno de ellos poseía para amalgamarse a las circunstancias. Fue así que Sanji había conseguido un empleo a medio tiempo en el Ichiraku (y su sueldo iba, naturalmente, a parar a manos de Nami). Chopper había conseguido permiso para visitar el hospital y observar de cerca las técnicas que usaban los ninjas médicos (al menos las mezclas y plantas que usaban le serían de utilidad), y Nami buscaba formas de obtener dinero. Eso sí, no dejaba que nadie tocara ni uno solo de sus berries, pues como ella misma decía "Cuando volvamos a Grand Line los necesitaremos". El Grand Line les parecía más lejano que nunca, y si bien todos sus sueños estaban ahí, comenzaban a preguntarse si algún día conseguirían regresar. Luffy no parecía preocupado en absoluto ante la más que obvia posibilidad de no poder regresar, y de hecho, no lo estaba. Sabía que si habían llegado ahí, tenía que haber un camino de regreso. Su completa fe en su buena suerte no siempre bastaba para convencer a sus nakama de que volverían, pero sí que les aliviaba ver que su capitán se lo tomara con tanta filosofía.

Por lo demás, ya era habitual para el resto de la aldea el despertar y ver el barco ahí, pues habían decidido no bajarlo hasta saber qué rumbo debían tomar. Robin ya había leído la mayoría de los libros en la biblioteca que estaban a su alcance, sin embargo había demasiadas restricciones, muchos secretos que el trío geriátrico no quería que conociera. Eso sin embargo no desanimaba del todo a la arqueóloga, sabía que en ocasiones bastaba con una sonrisa amable y una pregunta lanzada de manera hábil para obtener la información que quisiera. Hiashi se había mostrado reacio a profundizar mucho sobre su clan, pero cuando descubrió que el interés de Robin era genuino, terminó revelándole detalles muy útiles (aunque no todos). Así Robin pudo reunir información suficiente para compartir con sus nakama acerca de los clanes, y también descubrió que en ese "espacio" que habitaban, no existían las akuma no mi. La mayor fuente de poder eran los bijuus o los animales que algunos cuantos podían invocar, además de técnicas muy complejas y avanzadas. Finalmente la restricción en la biblioteca no había servido de nada, Robin se había salido, una vez más, con la suya.

Usopp tenía fascinada a la mitad de la aldea con sus ingeniosos inventos, además de que sus historias siempre era bien recibidas (pese a que eran muy pocos quienes le creían XD). De vez en cuando ayudaba a reparar cosas, aunque como él mismo decía, él no era un mecánico ni nada parecido, sin embargo aún había carencia de cola en la aldea, y por ende, Franky seguía siendo un completo anormal. Para horror de Neji y Ten Ten, Gai había tomado al cyborg bajo su cuidado (a pesar de que Franky le llevaba algunos años), y ahora Franky se había convertido en lo más parecido a un mejor amigo y hermano mayor para Lee. Eso solo se traducía en entrenamientos aún más exagerados. A decir verdad, todos, tanto los shinobis como sus nakama, deseaban que Franky volviera a ser el de antes.

Hancock continuaba enfurecida, e incluso su trato era un tanto hostil hacia Robin. Claro que ella y Nami seguían sin hacer las paces, y luego de lo ocurrido, la propia Robin dudaba que eso pasara pronto. Haría falta que influyeran factores externos más fuertes que el profundo resentimiento que existía entre ambas. Brook en cambio, estaba más relajado que nunca. La mayoría de los habitantes de la aldea ya se habían hecho a la idea de que él no estaba así a causa de un jutsu mal ejecutado, y después de un par de días sabían que lo peor que se podía esperar de ese esqueleto tan peculiar fuera una pervertida (aunque amable) petición para ver tus bragas (y solo en caso de que fueras mujer).

Ace se limitaba a vagabundear sin rumbo o a seguir a Luffy, aunque las más de las veces simplemente caía dormido en los lugares más inoportunos. Y ya era conocido por todos los dueños de los establecimientos donde se vendía comida, porque comía como desaforado y luego se iba sin pagar. (OFF: T.T Aceee) Luffy había intentado conseguir empleo, sin embargo fracasó en todos (recordemos cómo le fue en el Baratie).

Y finalmente estaba Zoro. Para él su vida y su sueño no habían sufrido ningún cambio importante a excepción del hecho de que Mihawk seguía en Grand Line y él no. Eso lejos de desanimarlo, lo tenía indiferente, y su entrenamiento seguía adelante. En eso pensaba esa noche mientras permanecía en cubierta. Una vez reparado el barco, los Mugiwara habían regresado a sus actividades en él, y desde hacía dos noches dormían en sus respectivas habitaciones.

La mirada de Zoro recorrió la aldea que dormía a los pies de la montaña, ciertamente el escenario era diferente, pero el espadachín no veía en que radicaba la diferencia: Luffy seguía siendo el mismo baka optimista de siempre, Nami continuaba siendo una mandona, Usopp aún sufría ataques de enfermedades del tipo "No puedo hacer tal o cual cosa peligrosa" y Chopper tenía el mismo corazón enorme de siempre. El ero kuku seguía siendo un amante de las faldas al igual que Brook lo era de las bragas, Franky… bueno, le daba escalofríos pensar en el cyborg, pero esperaba que Franky volvería a la normalidad lo más pronto posible. Hancock era igual de insoportable que siempre excepto con Luffy. Ace seguía siendo el mismo narcoléptico amable de siempre y Robin seguía siendo simplemente Robin, con todo y sus sonrisas enigmáticas y provocativas, siempre en busca de información.

Justo pensando en ella, Zoro percibió un movimiento a sus espaldas, y al voltear se topó directamente con Robin. Vestía un camisón vaporoso y corto que hacía juego con sus ojos. –Buenas noches –saludó con una sonrisa mientras se acercaba a él. - ¿Te molesta si te hago compañía? No puedo dormir. –Zoro negó con la cabeza y se quedaron en silencio. Hacía un poco de fresco, y Zoro no pasó por alto el hecho de que Robin se abrazara a sí misma.

-Oi Robin, te vas a resfriar vestida así… - advirtió. La sonrisa de Robin se tornó provocativa.

- Podemos recurrir al intercambio de calor…- el espadachín se sonrojo vivamente ante la insinuación y Robin rió suavemente.- Tranquilo Zoro, me refería simplemente a permanecer uno al lado del otro. –era claro que Robin estaba divertidísima, pero a Zoro no le hacía ni pizca de gracia.

-Mejor subamos al cuarto de vigía- se percató de que eso se podía interpretar de otra forma y aclaró – al menos ahí hay un par de mantas.

Una vez arriba, Zoro se sentó recargado en la pared y bostezó. Sin decir palabra, Robin se sentó justo al lado. Zoro extrajo un par de botellas de sake y le ofreció una. Para su sorpresa, pese a ser una persona sobria, Robin la aceptó.

-Está un poco fuerte…-advirtió, pero Robin ya le había dado un buen trago. El espadachín se encogió de hombros y bebió. Hubo un nuevo silencio, roto por la pregunta inesperada de la arqueóloga.

-¿Crees que volvamos a Grand Line algún día? – la pregunta lo tomó por sorpresa. No se había preocupado en como volver o en sí podrían volver. Solo se había preocupado por entrenar.

-Eso espero… además nuestras metas están allá. –una sonrisa retorcida apareció en su rostro – Y no creo que Luffy esté de acuerdo en quedarse aquí para siempre. – Robin le dio la razón en esto último. Había alcanzado un par de mantas para los dos, y aunque Zoro dijo que no la necesitaba, terminó usando una. Robin dejó pasar unos segundos antes de bajar la vista y preguntar en voz baja.

-¿Y si… y si no podemos volver? –Zoro volteó a verla. Nunca había visto a Robin con esa expresión desde Ennies Lobby. En cierto modo era inquietante. Ella, siempre tan segura de sí misma, preocupada por la posibilidad de quedarse ahí para siempre. No era un gesto vacío. Zoro sabía que a la arqueóloga le había costado mucho esfuerzo deshacerse de su careta de seguridad para admitir que le daba un poco de miedo no volver a su mundo. Se removió un poco incómodo, y entonces Robin dijo algo que le dio un giro completo a la cuestión. – Yo… no sé si sería mejor regresar o permanecer aquí. – Zoro la miró sobresaltado. ¿Estaba delirando? Robin lo malinterpretó. – sé que suena egoísta… pero me siento similar a aquella vez en que nuestras memorias fueron robadas…- Zoro gruñó. Sanji aún le hacía burla por haber sido manipulado por ese estúpido caballito de mar con pretensiones de Seneryu. Entonces cayó en la cuenta de que no entendía del todo a que se refería. Robin pareció entenderlo ya que sonrió – Me refiero a que mi sueño está en Grand Line pero… al igual que aquella ocasión… esta es una oportunidad de comenzar de cero… sin recuerdos dolorosos y sin tener por enemigo al mundo entero… -por un momento Zoro creyó que la voz de Robin sonaba temblorosa, pero su rostro no se había inmutado mucho. Esa mujer en verdad era rara. Y no podía culparla… con el pasado que se cargaba era lo más normal que quisiera olvidarlo todo. Además en cierto modo la entendía. En toda la tripulación solo Robin, Brook y Sanji podrían comprenderlo. Después de todo sus sueños no eran solamente suyos… el mismo cargaba con el sueño suyo y de Kuina, Brook con el de su tripulación y Sanji con el de Zeff. Pero en cierto modo la carga de Robin era la más pesada. Ella llevaba la carga de años y años de investigación perdida y decenas de arqueólogos, entre los cuales estaba su madre. No sabía que podía decirle para hacerla sentir mejor y solo dijo lo primero que se le vino a la mente:

-Un sueño es un sueño… a veces más ligero y a veces una meta muy lejana, pero no importa si es lo que quieres. Pienso que después de todo es tu sueño, nadie sino tú podrás realizarlo. – tal vez eso no tenía mucho sentido, pero para Robin pareció ser una gran revelación.

-Tienes razón…-susurró. Esta vez Zoro no se equivocaba, los ojos de Robin se habían puesto acuosos. Zoro se sonrojó. De toda la tripulación él era el que menos sabía qué hacer en situaciones como esa.

-Estás muy comunicativa hoy Robin –comentó mientras se refugiaba en su botella de sake.

-¿Lo crees? –Robin se recargó en la pared –Supongo que es el cambio de clima… aquí puedo estar más relajada… menos a la defensiva…- sus palabras estaban llenas de lógica.- Esto es un oasis de tranquilidad para mí en los últimos 20 años de mi vida – Zoro se sobresaltó al ver que la botella de Robin ya iba más de la mitad vacía. La arqueóloga rió son suavidad- Creo que no estoy acostumbrada al sake… -Zoro aún no iba ni a la mitad de la botella. Simplemente estaba anonadado. Siempre había pensado que Robin era igual de buena para beber como era Nami. Aunque lo cierto es que rara vez la había visto bebiendo alcohol. Zoro sonrió divertido.

-Te acostumbraras… solo es cuestión de que dejes de beber tanto café… además por eso no puedes dormir en las noches…- se interrumpió al darse cuenta de lo que hacía. ¿Estaba bromeando con Robin? No tuvo tiempo de reflexionar ya que casi en seguida Robin se tambaleó un poco. -¿Estás bien? –preguntó mientras la sostenía.

-Sí… yo…me mareé un poco… menos mal que no estamos en el mar…-su voz sonaba ahogada, inconscientemente terminó apoyándose en Zoro. Robin cerró los ojos mientras ponía su mano sobre la frente sin percatarse del rostro sorprendido de Zoro. ¡Estaban demasiado cerca! Y lo sorprendente, más aún de esta nueva faceta vulnerable de Robin, era el instinto de protección que siempre despertaba en él. Era cierto que siempre era protector con todos, pero sabía que con Robin era en cierto modo… diferente. En cierto modo era como si ella… bueno, le gustara de forma diferente. ¿Era eso amor? Zoro se sonrojó. Ya estaba pensando como el estúpido ero kuku… pero tener a Robin así entre sus brazos… ¿No la reanimaría un poco el decirle como se sentía respecto a ella? Además ¡Qué demonios! Se sentía envalentonado con ese sake, y si no iban a volver al Grand Line ¿Acaso no cambiaba por completo sus prioridades? Tomó aire y comenzó a hablar sintiéndose un idiota, pero completamente decidido a decirlo.

-Oi Robin… no sé si regresemos a Grand Line pero deberías saber que es agradable tenerte conmi… con nosotros – bueno, no era tan fácil decirlo después de todo. Esperaba que Robin entendiera en parte lo que en realidad quería decir.- Yo generalmente soy mejor insultando a la gente o retándola… pero quería decirte… puedes mandarme por un tubo si no te sientes cómoda pero… bueno, yo… sé que en un principio no me agradabas, pero ahora eso cambió y creo que lo sabes, te convertiste… en alguien… especial para mí… -Zoro se dio cuenta de lo horriblemente Sanji que sonaba y agregó atropelladamente – ahora eres mi nakama… y rebanaré a cualquier imbécil que se atreva a hacerte daño porque me gu… porque eres mi nakama… -Zoro palideció. Había estado a punto de hablar de más. Cierto que su intención era dárselo a entender, pero no había sido capaz de decirlo directamente. Era una persona muy directa pero se sentía incómodo hablando de esa forma. La arqueóloga no respondía. -¿Robin?- Nada. Zoro maldijo internamente preguntándose si la había cagado. Aunque no había dicho nada directamente… pero Robin era tan jodidamente suspicaz… hizo acopio de valor para ver el rostro de Robin y se percató de que estaba profundamente dormida. Sintió una mezcla de alivio e irritación al ver sus ojos cerrados. Su rostro aún estaba algo enrojecido a causa del sake. – Joder… me sentí como un idiota diciéndote esas cosas y tu ni me escuchaste…- Robin seguía recargada en su hombro. El espadachín suspiró resignado. Luego le dio otro trago a su sake. En la obscuridad, no percibió la sonrisa satisfecha que se formó imperceptible en el rostro de Robin.

-¡Hinata chaaan! ¡Ino chan! ¿Qué quieren desayunar mis preciosas kunoichis?

-Sanji tan acosador como siempre…- comentó Usopp. Habían quedado en el Ichiraku, pero aún no llegaban todos los ninjas, solo estaban las dos chicas. En ese momento entró Sakura.

-¡Ah! Buenos días Sakura san-saludó Sanji educadamente. El restaurante quedó en silencio. Los mugiwara estaban sencillamente pasmados.

-¡AAAh! ¡Sanji tiene la enfermedad de "hacer todo lo que Sanji normalmente no hace"!-gritó Chopper.

-Él… ¿En verdad acaba de ignorarla? –Ace observaba la escena con sorpresa.

-Creí que ya había vuelto a la normalidad…-dijo Zoro pero en seguida esbozó una sonrisa burlona y corrigió- Perdón… ¿Dije normalidad? Quería decir anormalidad…

-Tal vez los golpes de Tsunade sama trastornaron su cerebro.-propuso Chopper buscando una solución científica al problema.

-No creo, aunque le den la paliza de su vida el no dejaría de molestar-dijeron a una Nami y Hancock antes de fulminarse con la mirada. Robin sonrió con indulgencia. Tenía una ligera resaca.

-Yohohoho nadie en esta tripulación es normal- declaró Brook.

-¡Y eso te incluye a ti!-gritaron todos.

-Yohohoho yo soy normal como cualquier persona… aunque claro, yo no soy una persona, soy simplemente huesos- Luffy y Chopper le aplaudieron la gracia a más no poder.

-Disculpen…- Ichiraku se les acercó- ¿No está con ustedes el tipo pervertido que andaba en tanga?

-¿Franky? Debe estar entrenando con Gai sensei-informó Sakura. Se sentía algo molesta al ver que Sanji no la acosaba a ella. No era que le gustara ser acosada, pero se sentía relegada… como cuando Sasuke se fue (jajaja toma eso pe***!)

-Eso explica porque Ten Ten swan se retrasa- comentó Sanji provocando un nuevo silencio.

-Incluso acosa a las ausentes…-Usopp estaba consternado.

-Entonces es algo personal contra ella-respondió Nami. Claro que ninguno de los dos se había molestado en bajar el tono de su voz y Sakura los había oído perfectamente.

-Shishishi yo también quiero entrenar… ¿Puedo ir?

-No ¬¬- Hancock y Nami habían intentado persuadir a Luffy de usar un traje ajustado como el de Gai sensei, hasta que Usopp, haciendo gala de su ingenio, le había dicho que ese traje se vería terriblemente mal con su sombrero. Sobra decir que Luffy se resignó a seguir usando su ropa de diario.

-Jo pero me aburro mucho T3T-se quejó Luffy. Shino, Kiba, Shikamaru y Chouji.

-Gommen por el retraso… andamos muy atareados con la venida del kazekage… que pesadez…- Shikamaru se dejó caer en un asiento. Sakura se había puesto definitivamente de mal humor por los desplantes de Sanji y necesitaba de alguien con quien desquitarse.

-¿Dónde se metieron Sai y el baka de Naruto?

-Dijeron que tenían algo importante que hacer-respondió Kiba, que aún no podía ver ni a Nami ni a Hancock sin desternillarse de risa.

-Tengo entendido que el kazekage es una persona muy joven para su cargo- dijo Robin como al azar para sonsacar información.

-Que no te engañe su edad, es realmente fuerte…-informó Sakura.

-Cualquiera con un bijuu lo sería- replicó Kiba.

-¿Bijuu? –la arqueóloga sonrió- Interesante.

-Oi ¿Qué pasa Robin? ¿Ahora en lugar de buscar Poneglyphs investigarás Bijuus?-preguntó Usopp. Naruto interrumpió la conversación al entrar en ese momento.

-Ttebayo…-el pobre lucía realmente cansado. Sai entró detrás de él.-Llevo toda la mañana buscando a Gai sensei.

-¿Para qué lo quieres?-interrogó Chouji con curiosidad.

-Tsunade obassan lo quiere enviar de escolta para Gaara T3T pero no quiere dejarme ir con él…

-Qué raro que envíe escolta para Gaara.-repuso Sakura sorprendida. Ninguno de ellos sabía de Akatsuki. (N/A: les recuerdo que en este fic Gaara aun tiene su bijuu). La conversación hizo que Nami se acordara de Ichiraku.

-Por cierto Ichiraku san ¿Por qué preguntabas por Franky?

-Ah es que ya llegó la cola…-todos suspiraron de alivio. Nami y Usopp prácticamente lloraron de alegría.

-Nunca pensé que extrañaría al Franky baka y salido de antes…

-Además es muy grotesco verlo en ese traje… más aún que verlo en tanga…-comentó Ace y todos lo fulminaron con la mirada.

-¡No no hagas evocar esa imagen!

-Debemos llevarle la cola cuanto antes –dijo Zoro- y si Naruto quiere ir con nosotros para encontrar al sensei salido…- Naruto asintió, pero el más entusiasmado era Luffy.

-¡Yosh! –su sonrisa inquieto un poco a sus nakama.

-¿En que estará pensando ahora? Esto no augura nada bueno pero no hay más opción.

-Ya que el ero kuku debe trabajar (y por tanto es inútil para la búsqueda)- Sanji fulminó a Zoro con la mirada- iremos los demás. Luffy, tú irás con Brook y Chopper. Nami con Hancock y Usopp- Usopp tragó saliva.- Y yo iré con Robin- se sonrojó pero ignoró la mirada de sus nakama- y con Ace.

-Yohoho un paseo matinal es lo que necesita mi piel… aunque yo no tengo piel…

-Bien, ya que Naruto irá con ellos el resto debemos seguir ayudando con los preparativos-indicó Shikamaru. Esa era una noticia devastadora para Sanji.

-¡Nami san! ¡Robin chan! ¡Hancock swan! ¡Ino chan! ¡Hinata chan! ¡No se vayan!

-otra vez ignoró a Sakura-observó Usopp al oído de Nami.

-Me preguntó por qué será…-la pelirrosada los escuchó nuevamente y apretó los puños, pero su furia llegó al límite cuando en tono dramático Sanji agregó "Y pensar que hoy no he visto a Ten Ten chan!"

-Bueno, ignorando al ero kuku-cortó Zoro – creo que deberíamos irnos.

-Shishishi esto se pone divertido. –la sonrisa de Luffy seguía inquietando a sus nakama, pero no podían hacer nada al respecto. Solo esperaban que no ocurriera nada. Naruto iba con el grupo de Luffy.

El restaurante quedó vacío de nuevo. Sanji estaba limpiando la barra cuando escuchó a Ichiraku lamentarse.

-¿Qué ocurre?

-Me equivoqué de caja… les di cola… ¡dietética!

-Demonios… esto no importaría en alguien normal pero tratándose de Franky… debo alcanzarlos cuanto antes…

Usopp no estaba nada contento. El aura asesina de Nami y Hancock por separado era escalofriante… pero ambas auras juntas y dirigidas contra todo lo que estuviera a su alrededor… bueno, era sencillamente terrible.

-Luces nervioso Usopp kun-dijo la voz divertida de Robin.

-¿Nervioso yo? Estás hablando del gran capitán Usopp sama Robin… ¡Robin! ¿Qué haces aquí?-Nami y Hancock se pararon en seco al ver a Robin, Ace y un contrariado Zoro justo frente a ellos.

-Bueno, íbamos siguiendo a Zoro y… luego Ace se quedó dormido…

-¿Y por qué te ves tan divertida por eso? –preguntó suspirando Usopp. Realmente no entendía porque confiaban en Zoro y siempre terminaban siguiéndolo. Aunque lo cierto era que las opciones eran pocas, incluso guiándolo, Zoro se perdería.

-Creo que deberíamos ir por allá-sugirió Zoro señalando a la izquierda. Comenzó a caminar sin fijarse si lo seguían o no, y de repente torció a un lado en lugar de seguir recto.

-Ese tipo es caso perdido…-declaró Nami. Robin sonreía encantada y eso puso en alerta a la pelirroja. Algo había pasado entre esos dos para que cambiaran de golpe su actitud. Ya interrogaría más tarde a la arqueóloga.

-Bueno, creo que deberíamos seguirlo. –indicó Robin a Ace.

Al otro extremo de la aldea, Luffy y los demás habían tenido más suerte y ya habían encontrado a Franky. Para trauma de las dos únicas personas normales ahí presentes (es decir Neji y Ten Ten), la entrega de la cola a Franky desencadenó una escena emotiva entre este y Lee.

-Sabía que este momento llegaría pero no quiero dejar a Lee aniki… waaa

-Debes hacerlo Franky nii chan… la fuerza de la juventud seguirá brillando en tu interior de cualquier forma y nunca te olvidaré…

-Esto me enferma…-confesó Neji.

-Te comprendo-respondió Ten Ten. Comenzaba a cansarle tanto patetismo.

-Aunque vuelva a ser el de siempre… tú seguirás siendo mi aniki… -prometió Franky haciendo una pose que le pareció guay. Gai sensei lloraba en silencio.- Los momentos pasados contigo permanecerán aquí en mi corazón…

-¡Ya tómatela de una jodida vez!-gritó Ten Ten fuera de sí.

-Ah sí… también los extrañaré a ustedes-dijo Franky señalándolos a ella y a Neji.

-No lo dije por eso -.-

-En fin… es momento de que Franky vuelva a despertar… -el cyborg enjugó sus lágrimas y metió las tres botellas de cola a su estómago-contenedor. Llenos de expectación, los demás esperaron a que la cola surtiera efecto… esperando que de un momento a otro esa voz estridente gritara ¡SUPER! El cabello de Franky comenzó a acomodarse, pero aún no se formaba el tupé cuando en lugar del SUPER Franky gritó como nena.

-¿Pero qué pasa con mi cuerpo? Mis brazos son más largos de lo normal y mis piernas están horribles… además juraría que tengo algo de peso más… ¡Este traje que traigo me hace ver tan gordo!

-Pensé que nada podía ser más escalofriante que el Franky de antes- comentó Chopper casi llorando. Luffy y Naruto estaban divertidos a más no poder.

-Debo de hacer algo al respecto… -dijo Franky con desesperación, y cinco segundos después comía con desesperación una zanahoria sacada de quien sabe donde.- Le pediré a Zoro sus pesas para que mis brazos se normalicen… o tal vez deba practicar ballet para darles forma…(N/A: todo esto dicho en forma mega metrosexual xD)

-En fin, debemos irnos… Franky san… eres bienvenido siempre a nuestros entrenamientos- Gai seguía conmovido, pero era necesario irse. Luego de lágrimas por parte de Lee y Franky, el equipo partió. Entretanto, Franky había comenzado a hacer flexiones de brazos.

-Yohoho que caótico, tal vez también debería hacer algo de ejercicio… creo que he ganado algo de peso…-comentó Brook mientras lo observaba.

-¿Cómo podrías si eres un esqueleto?- dijo Naruto desternillándose de risa.

-Oigan ¿A dónde se fue Luffy?-preguntó Chopper al notar que su capitán no estaba ahí.

Apenas se habían internado en el bosque cuando Lee y Ten Ten ya habían comenzado a discutir sobre Franky. Ten Ten lo llamaba ridículo y Lee lo defendía. Gai iba delante y Neji en la retaguardia. Fue entonces que el Hyuga se detuvo bruscamente.

-Alguien nos sigue…-el resto se detuvo mientras se ponían alertas. Neji activó su Byakugan- ò.Ó no puede ser… es…

-¿Es?-preguntaron a una Lee y Ten Ten. La respuesta no llegó en palabras, sino en la original presentación de un brazo de goma aferrándose a una rama cercana. Segundos después, un sonriente Luffy estaba a su lado.

-Shishishi los alcancé.

-¿Qué demonios…?-Neji simplemente no entendía tantos absurdos… era una tripulación de chiflados.

-¿Puedo ir con ustedes?-preguntó con descaro.

-¿Nani?

-¿Qué Luffy hizo qué?- preguntaron en diferentes entonaciones pero a una misma voz Nami, Hancock, Zoro, Usopp y Ace. Sanji ya había encontrado a Franky y el cyborg había vuelto a la normalidad, pero ahora estaba la novedad de que estaban sin capitán.

-Ese baka…-masculló mientras calaba su cigarro.

-Ttebayo… están exagerando, solo es una misión de escolta…-protestó Naruto, aunque estaba molesto consigo mismo por no haber hecho lo mismo que Luffy.

-Naruto san tiene razón –apoyó Robin- además no creo que Luffy sea derrotado fácilmente.

-Pero podría actuar como capitán de vez en cuando y ser más responsable… irse sin decirnos nada… sabía que tramaba algo…-Nami estaba molesta y Hancock aprovechó para vengarse.

-¿Eso quiere decir que no confías en él? –Nami la fulminó con la mirada e instintivamente todos retrocedieron.

-Eso quiere decir que me preocupó por él, después de todo es MI capitán-sonrió retadora- Y claro que confío en él… te recuerdo que llevó más tiempo conociéndolo que tú, por tanto sé que él no será derrotado fácilmente…- Hancock se enfureció ante la clara alusión de que Nami lo conocía de más tiempo.

-¡Es tu capitán pero él será MI esposo!-Nami sacó el perfect clima tact.

-¿Quieres apostar por ello?

-¿Quieren parar de una vez?-preguntó Usopp recibiendo a cambio una mirada de odio por parte de ambas. – Mensaje recibido… no quieren… me ha dado la enfermedad de "No puedo evitar que estas dos mujeres se maten"

-Pensar que mi hermanito es tan popular con las chicas…

-¡Deberías preocuparte un poco más!-lo reprendió Usopp.

-Apostaré lo que sea necesario…- La cabeza de Hancock ya había alcanzado el punto máximo de indignación y estaba casi doblada hacia atrás.- No hay forma de que pierda frente a una mocosa como tú…

-Eso lo sabremos ahora mismo…- Nami apuntó su arma hacia Hancock, pero entonces Robin intervino con un par de brazos fleur, quitándole el perfect a Nami e inmovilizando a Hancock.

-Lo siento pero creo que la prioridad ahora es encontrar a Luffy.

-Robin… fue un placer conocerte…- sollozó Usopp esperando que de un momento a otro Nami y Hancock la atacaran por haberlas interrumpido. Probablemente habrían hecho eso de no ser por la sonrisa de advertencia que les dedicó Robin. Era una sonrisa condescendiente y hasta cierto punto dulce… pero esa sonrisa era engañosa. Era una forma sutil de decir "Ni lo pienses" y Nami había visto tantas veces a Robin quebrando la espina dorsal de gente con cuerpo menos frágil que el suyo con absurda facilidad. Inconscientemente era inevitable no temerle a Robin. Zoro tuvo que luchar para no soltar la carcajada. Era cierto que Nami era capaz de contenerlos a ellos cuando peleaban, así que era bueno ver que había alguien capaz de contener a Nami y sin necesidad de golpearla. Ciertamente Robin era fascinante.

-Bien, si ellas dos quieren matarse dejemoslas… el resto iremos a traer a ese baka de regreso –comentó como al azar mientras empezaba a caminar.- Bueno, iremos los que estamos libres… -se detuvo justo al lado de Sanji y le lanzó una sonrisa insultante- Trabaja duro ero kuku.

-Maldito marimo de mierda… no te creas tanto solo porque eres un completo inútil para tener un trabajo real. –Zoro se cabreó de inmediato.

-Es obvio que sería mejor que tú en el trabajo que fuera.

-¿Desde cuándo hacer el vago se considera trabajo? –Eso fue el detonante. En seguida ambos se liaron a patadas y estocadas. Naruto estaba realmente sorprendido. No hacía ni cinco minutos que se había evitado un asesinato y ahora estaba a punto de suceder otro. ¿Cómo podían entonces ser tan fuertes?

-Ese par de idiotas… -masculló Usopp, pero no hizo intento alguno por separarlos. Estaba más allá de lo humano el intentarlo. Brook y Chopper opinaban lo mismo. Franky permanecía en silencio hasta que salió con una burrada.

-Ver a dos tipos peleando no es sexy… si fueran Nami y Hancock podrían acabar en el lodo…

-¡Eres un puto pervertido!-le gritó Usopp. Aunque lo cierto era que ya extrañaba a ese Franky. Robin suspiró. Nami seguía dudando si atacar a Hancock o golpear a Zoro y Sanji. Lo mejor sería darse prisa y separar a esos dos. Sin embargo tampoco Robin se atrevía a intervenir de manera física. Aunque ella tenía algo que Usopp no.

-Sanji -llamó suavemente.

-¿Sí Robin chwan?-Sanji había caído en el truco inevitablemente. Aunque por descuidado recibió un golpe con la empuñadura de Wadou. Pero ¿Qué importaba sí Robin chwan acababa de llamarlo por su nombre? Zoro bufó y envainó sus katana. Realmente el ero kuku era imbécil dejándose manipular así por las mujeres.

-¿Nos vamos Zoro?-preguntó la arqueóloga dedicándole una sonrisa totalmente diferente a la que había utilizado con Sanji. Zoro tragó saliva. En cierto modo él tampoco podía negarse a esa sonrisa. Naruto por su parte había tomado su decisión. Si ellos irían tras Luffy, probablemente llegarían hasta la aldea de fuego… en cuyo caso podía irse con ellos. Una sonrisa zorruna apareció en su rostro.

-Y es por eso que no puedes ir –explicó por milésima vez Ten Ten a Luffy. Neji ya había renunciado a hacerlo entrar en razón y Lee opinaba que era buena idea llevarlo con ellos. Gai se debatía entre llevarlo o no. Era un dilema muy grande… pero poco a poco la insistencia de Luffy lo conmovía.

-Pero yo quiero ir –repitió por enésima vez Luffy- además soy muy fuerte, puedo patearle el trasero a quien sea…-recordó algo que había oído de Naruto y lo adaptó a su persona- ¡Este es mi camino del ninja pirata!

-Pero… -Ten Ten suspiró exasperada. ¿Ese tipo era baka o qué?

-Está bien, puedes venir… el fuego de la juventud está brillando en tu interior, demuéstranos de qué eres capaz- consintió Gai.

-¡Sensei!-protestó Ten Ten. Pero Gai ya había levantado su pulgar. Era muy tarde para hacerlo cambiar de opinión.

En Gaaralandía… digo, la aldea de la arena.

-Gaara, ¿Estás seguro de que quieres hacer esto? –preguntó Kankuro algo preocupado. – Podemos matarlos simplemente y quitarnos de problemas…

-Pero si lo que nos contó Temari tiene relación, será mejor discutir primero esto con Konoha.

-Opino lo mismo, esos tipos se ganaron la protección de la Hokage, incluso si estos sujetos también cayeron del cielo en mitad de nuestra aldea, podrían ser amigos de los piratas…-indicó Temari.

-Será difícil transportarlos a todos… solo son cinco pero el de la nariz ridícula es sumamente ruidoso… y pareceremos un maldito zoológico.

-Deja de quejarte, el sedante que les aplicaste es muy potente, debe durar por lo menos de aquí hasta que estemos en konoha. –zanjó Temari. La conversación siguió su flujo. Detrás de ellos había una enorme esfera de arena. Dentro, solo se oían respiraciones acompasadas de gente dormida, aunque de repente dos sonidos llamaron la atención. Uno fue el gruñido de una bestia. El otro lo produjo uno de los prisioneros al removerse.

-Chapapa

Luffy avanzaba al paso de los ninjas, a pesar de que el no brincaba de rama en rama, sino que se balanceaba como haría un simio. Era algo sumamente divertido para él, y su entusiasmo se contagiaba y compartía con el de Gai y Lee. De repente, Luffy percibió una figura sospechosa y se paró en seco. Gai le había advertido que desconfiara de cualquier persona que viera y le resultase sospechosa, así que sin pensarlo mucho se paró en seco y disparó su mano a toda velocidad a estrellarse contra el rostro de la figura, que no pudo nada por evitar el golpe.

-Shishishi es fácil ser ninja –pensó que lo felicitarían y se sorprendió al ver la cara de horror/sorpresa de todos.- ¿Qué pasa?

-¡Acaba de golpear a un ANBU!-exclamó Ten Ten incrédula.

-Ah... olvidé mencionarle a los ANBU- se disculpó Gai sensei.

-shishishi gommen pensé que era sospechoso porque llevaba una máscara- Luffy aún recordaba que el CP9 usaba máscaras cuando se llevaron a Robin e intentaron matar a Iceburg. –Las máscaras son malas- dijo con ese tono que usaba cuando quería sonar serio e inteligente –A menos que se trate de un súper héroe como Sogeking… ¡Como mola su máscara!

-Da miedo…- confesó Ten Ten

-¿Deberíamos ayudarlo?-preguntó Lee haciendo alusión al ANBU caído.

-Nah, hay otros ANBU cerca, seguramente alguien lo ayudará. Debemos darnos prisa en llegar con el Kazekage.

-Pero es raro que Tsunade sama haga un despliegue así con tanto ANBU…-Neji seguía dándole vueltas al asunto. No era lo habitual.

-¿Uh? ¿Hay más tipos con máscaras? ¡Sugoi!

-¿No acabas de decir que las máscaras son malas?-preguntó Ten Ten exasperada.

-¿Eh? Sí, lo son.

-¿Entonces porque te emocionas de ver más máscaras?

-Shishishi porque molan un montón.

El ANBU caído se removió aún un tanto aturdido. Una figura apareció a su lado. Era otro ANBU.

-¿Estás bien?

-Sí, estoy excelente…- el segundo ANBU se puso en guardia al no reconocer la voz del primero, pero ya era tarde, haciendo un hábil movimiento, el primer ANBU golpeó varias partes de su cuerpo cortando el flujo de chakra antes de romperle el cuello y matarlo.

-¿Era necesario matarlo?-preguntó una tercera voz desde las sombras. Era Sasuke.

- No, pero tampoco tenía porque dejarlo con vida. Kabuto se despojó de la máscara ya cuarteada y se apoderó de la del ANBU que acababa de matar- Ese maldito mocoso casi rompe mi máscara… pero su habilidad también es interesante. Esta vez tú también lo viste.

Sasuke no respondió, pero también se había dado cuenta. Eran la clase de cosas que le interesaban a Orochimaru. No era como si le interesaran particularmente esos sujetos. Ellos no eran Itachi. Pero aún así había tenido que ir con Kabuto. Y tenía interés en ver a Naruto. (N/A: juro que nada yaoi! _)

-¿Cómo me veo?-preguntó Kabuto con la máscara puesta.

-Como un idiota-respondió de mala gana Sasuke.

-¿Entonces ustedes viajan brincando de árbol en árbol? Ahora que lo mencionas… recuerdo que ya habíamos visto eso ¿No Robin?-preguntó Zoro. Naruto acababa de explicarles que sería difícil alcanzarlos caminando simplemente.

-No hay forma de que podamos hacer algo como eso- dijo Nami. – Es decir… corrí por los tejados de Water 7 bajo la lluvia y con el Aqua Laguna casi encima pero brincar de árbol en árbol…

-Si pudiéramos transformarnos como Chopper sería más fácil.-elogió Robin con una sonrisa.

-¡Baka! ¡Que me halagues no me hace feliz!

-Mocoso-soltó Franky dirigiéndose a Naruto -¿En qué dirección queda la dichosa aldea?

-Hacia allá ¿Por qué?

-Puedo encargarme de los árboles con un coup de vent, pero necesitaré más cola.

-Yo puedo quemarlo fácilmente, eso nos ahorraría tiempo-propuso amablemente Ace.

-¡Ni de coña pueden hacer eso!-gritaron los demás.

-Podrían lastimar a Luffy o a los otros si hacen tal cosa- explicó Robin.

-En resumen, no podemos movernos fácilmente.-se quejó Hancock.

-No he oído que tú aportes ideas…-dijo mordazmente Nami.

-Oh no de nuevo…-se lamentó Usopp.

-Estamos perdiendo el tiempo en tonterías, debemos pensar en cómo haremos para traer a ese baka de vuelta.-dijo Zoro mientras desenvainaba a Wadou- ¿Ellos van en las ramas no? –Naruto asintió- Puedo cortar todos esos árboles de los troncos sin tocar las ramas, así no lastimaría a nadie y ahorraríamos tiempo.

-¿Por qué tanto afán por cortar los jodidos árboles? – preguntó Usopp.

-Cálmense por favor, esto no nos está llevando a ningún lado…-dijo Brook con toda la voz de la experiencia que le conferían tantos años de vida. El resto comprendió que tenía razón, pero Brook lo arruinó todo al agregar- Mejor hagamos un día de campo, bebamos té y cantemos juntos. La música se llevará nuestros problemas.

-¡Eso no servirá de una mierda!

-Creo que tengo una idea – sugirió Naruto mientras comenzaba a hacer sellos tratando de recordar algo.

-Tsunade sama, hemos terminado todo-informó Shikamaru entrando al despacho de la Hokage. Le detalló lo que había hecho cada uno y la forma en que lo había hecho. Todos habían cooperado excepto una persona.

-¿Naruto que hizo?

-Naruto se fue a buscar a Gai sensei esta mañana y nunca regresó, pensé que le había conferido otra misión… -Shikamaru suspiró- Seguramente decidió ir con el equipo de Gai sensei. Se queja mucho de que no ha recibido misiones últimamente.

-¿Nani? –Shikamaru no entendía porque la Hokage palidecía tanto. Que Naruto hiciera el vago no era una novedad… tampoco era para enfadarse a ese grado. -¡Shizune!-llamó a voces hasta que Shizune hizo acto de presencia. -¿Aún está Jiraiya aquí?- Shizune asintió y salió a buscarlo. Shikamaru seguía sin entender nada, pero no podía irse sin que la Hokage se lo indicara. Las mujeres eran raras. Así de simple. Jiraiya entró en ese momento.

-¿Qué ocurre?

-Ocurre que Naruto me desobedeció y salió de la aldea. Quiero que lo traigas de vuelta.-Shikamaru tragó saliva. Nunca había desobedecido las indicaciones de la Hokage, pero si ese era el precio a pagar definitivamente no lo haría nunca. –Tienes que encontrarlo antes que ellos –susurró Tsunade, sin embargo Shikamaru oyó perfectamente. ¿Ellos? ¿De qué estaba hablando? ¿Y por qué Jiraiya lucía igual de preocupado? Era una pesadez tratar de entender todo eso, pero podía sacar una cosa en claro. Fuera lo que fuera, Naruto estaba en problemas…

* * *

Wiii pude actualizar dos fics! Eso me hace feliz como no tienen una idea... tengo el internet de contrabando porque se supone que ya debería estar arreglándome para ir a la escuela jajaja así que les debbola respuesta a los reviews =( gracias por seguir la historia! Saludos a todos y suerte! Espero que les guste (el momento ZoRo me traumó jajaja Robin semi ebria... bueno es que ella no toma mucho... no suena muy raro?)


End file.
